Koibito
by DattebayoUrie01
Summary: Sasuke asks Naruto to be his "pretend sweetheart". Will he accept it or not? -SASUNARU-
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: BoyxBoy. Is it yaoi then? Cos' I don't think it is…. I prefer shounen ai… (squeals)**

**Author's Note: I've read a shounen-ai fic about Naruto getting paired up with Sasuke… I find it cute! Uwaaa! They are so cute together! So, as a budding fangirl, I dared myself to write a fanfic of my own! Whoosa! Well, here it is! Enjoy?? Hehehe… Leave your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Masashi Kishimoto does… xp**

**

* * *

  
**

_Please read my own version of the story of Naruto:_

_Sasuke came back after 3 years, he was 12 years old when he left Konoha. He was carried home by Naruto along with Team7 claiming that he killed Orochimaru and cleaned Itachi's name about his clan's massacre. He obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan when he was 15, because of the training he had with Itachi. Itachi now lives in Konoha with his wife Shizune and had three kids, he is now teaching in Konoha Academy. Naruto was already a Jounin that time Sasuke came back. When Naruto turned 16, Tsunade and Jiraiya got married after Akatsuki was destroyed, they put him in training for the candidacy of being the Rukodaime of Konoha (Hokage). That time Sasuke already passed the Chuunin exams and Jounin exams, he became a Jounin in the age of 17. Sakura is now a full pledge medic-nin, all the Rookie 9 are excellent Jounins. Kakashi was promoted to being an Anbu, Iruka is still a teacher of Konoha Academy and these two sensei's are living together._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 1 - Be My Sweetheart**_

Afternoon in Konoha, where all the ninja's of Konoha are resting, on a mission, training, and other things a ninja or a simple civilian does on a day like this. On the outskirts of the village lies a small ramen stand called The Ichiraku's. A place where the most wonderful and delicious ramen is served according to someone.

_(The author looks at Naruto, said Naruto grins awkwardly…xp)_

"Do you think you can do it?" asked 19 years old Sasuke Uchiha to a certain 18 years old blond ramen lover Uzumaki Naruto. The said boy just ignored the question and continued to stuff his face with noodles and soup.

"Hey, dobe. It's rude not to respond when someone is talking to you." growled the annoyed Uchiha. Naruto swallowed his food quickly and turned his head towards the older boy.

"Nani? You're talking to me? S-Sorry Sasuke… I think I did not hear you… I was busy eating ramen so… so… uhm… hehe… you know…" said boy grinned awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"So… What were you saying earlier?" continued the blond shifting his attention back to his ramen and licking his lips.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "I was just asking you to be my pretend sweetheart." said Sasuke in a bored manner, resting his elbows on the counter and placed his chin above his entwined fingers. When suddenly a bunch of kids passed by running and laughing and being Naruto, he got distracted and misheard what Sasuke said. The part he heard was:

"I was…asking you to be my… sweetheart."

'_Hmmm… sweetheart… huh? d-does he mean… like a you love me, I love you thingy?! He wants me to be his BOYFRIEND?! But, he asked so casually! It would be better if it was romantic type of asking where the place is… Huh? What am I thinking?? Wait, back to the topic, don't tell me Sasuke is __**GAY**__??'_

Naruto choked at this and incidentally sputtered ramen towards Sasuke. Good thing it landed on Sasuke's shirt and not his face.

"What is wrong with you, dobe!" yelled Sasuke, standing up quickly and looked at what's on his shirt in disgust.

"Wha- I'm sorry! So sorry!" Naruto grabbed a table napkin and hurriedly cleaned the gunk off Sasuke's shirt. So as not to stain.

Sasuke wanted to back away, but seeing Naruto's flustered face up close and those clumsy, tanned hands moving up and down on his chest intent on cleaning the mess was a thing he reconsidered to think twice.

After the blonde was done, he quietly sat back down on his seat grumbling as he did so. Naruto sat down too, tilted his head, looked at Sasuke in a confused manner and unexpectedly formed a slight blush that grazed his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke stared back with a raised eyebrow.

'_Hn. He's cute when he looks like that…Especially those whisker-like scars…. Huh? What did I just say in my thoughts? Naruto is cute? What? Ugh… I think my mind is messed up. It's all the blonds fault! He's rubbing off on me!'_

Naruto saw Sasuke's frown deepened.

"You're angry? I'm sorry. I was shocked. I don't know what to say." asked Naruto, looking hesitant and nervous as he looked down on his knees cutting Sasuke's inner ranting inside his mind.

'_Huh? Wha-'_

"I mean, you're my best friend and the closest person to me. I mean, you're a guy… I'm a guy- and the feelings I have for you is…" twiddling his fingers that are currently resting on his lap, fumbling over his answer.

"What actually are you saying, dobe?" interrupted Sasuke, Naruto looked at him dumbfounded.

"Huh? You asked me to be your sweetheart, remember? You want me to be your boyfriend. But, were both guys… Could it be possible? However, since Kakashi and Iruka sensei are living together now. blah… blah…blah…"

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. All he can think of now is to punch the lights out of this idiot who is currently in front of him. However, he can't help but let his famous Uchiha Smirk™ form in his thin yet so kissable lips.

_(A/N: …sigh….)_

"Who said I want you to be my girlfriend?" said Sasuke in an irritated tone.

"You did not? I thought I heard you asking me to be your-"

"I did not, baka dobe!" spat Sasuke.

'_Moron! That moron did not listen to me again! It's a mistake for asking him about it!'_

Sasuke mentally slapped himself while Naruto huffed and after a few seconds realized that the Uchiha just called him 'dead last' and 'stupid' in one sentence.

"Take that back, teme!" yelled Naruto after he registered the information inside his brain. Pointing at the stoic Uchiha accusingly and severely.

"Make me, usuratonkachi." came Sasuke's comeback crossing his arms above his chest and raised his head to glare at the now standing and fuming blond.

"Teme!" screamed Naruto as he threw a punch towards the Uchiha. Sasuke calmly dodged it and also stood up knocking his chair in the process. While standing up, he did not notice that Naruto threw another punch and hit him straight on his pale cheeks.

"Ugh." Sasuke was taken aback, he quickly regained his posture and quick as a lightning, appeared behind the blond and kicked his behind. It sent a disgruntled mass of yellow and orange on the ground.

"Wargh!" falling face first on the solid ground. He quickly hoisted himself up and the two got into their fighting stances. Ready to kill.

"Could you two take your businesses somewhere? You're scaring customers away from my shop!"

The two ninja turned their heads to the speaker, it's the owner of the ramen shop.

"Ah! Obaa-san! Gomenasai! " Naruto bowed his head and scratched the back of his head out of habit.

"Hn. Whatever, I need some air." And with that, the pissed off Uchiha left his payment on the counter and walked away.

"Eh?! Wa- wait! Darn it!" cursed Naruto as he quickly slurped the remaining scraps of his 10th bowl of ramen and also left his payment on the table beside Sasuke's. Grumbling about not having free food today and quickly dashed outside when he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, usuratonkachi."

"Eh? Sasuke-teme? I thought you left already."

"I only told you that I needed air. Not leaving." said Sasuke bluntly.

"Oh."

"Hn. Let's go."

"OKAY!"

They walked down the road in silence, well, not actually since the most unpredictable hyperactive ninja is whistling the closing theme of "Powerpuff Girls". Hands behind his back and eyes gazing above the clouds, Naruto did not notice that Sasuke stopped walking. Resulting to a second time around collision with Sasuke.

"What the heck, teme?!" screamed Naruto covering his hurt nose from the collision.

"Hn, and you call yourself a ninja." sneered Sasuke. Naruto stuck his tongue out and huffed as he crossed his arms. "You know what? You are such a prick!" yelled the blond to the raven, glaring, while the stoic one just raised his eyebrows.

They continued to walk while the loud ninja, as usual, are blabbering about things like how easy their earlier C-rank mission and what a genius the inventor of ramen is. Sasuke just 'hn'-ed or grunts in reply which is enough for Naruto to know the Uchiha is listening to him. The two arrived on the fork road, one leads to Naruto's apartment while the other one leads to the Uchiha's compound.

"Well, we're here." said Sasuke.

"Hey, what were you actually saying earlier, teme?"asked Naruto.

"Nothing, dobe."

"You did! Now spill!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn. Alright. Come over to my house tonight." grumbled Sasuke and walked towards the direction of the Uchiha's.

"You mean I can sleep over at your house?" shouted Naruto to the raven. Sasuke just raised his hand and put it back again inside his pocket. Naruto took it as a yes.

Evening, inside the Uchiha's mansion. The atmosphere of the place is different from the usual peaceful one, because as of tonight the Konoha's most unpredictable ninja is sleeping over at the house of the Konoha's no. 1 ninja prodigy. All things are still the same eventually, but the stillness was disturbed by a sudden loud cry.

"Aaaw! No fair!" cried the blond as the raven beats him with a fire special attack combo. They were playing "Guilty Gear" on Sasuke's PS3.

"Now you know you're inferior to me." said Sasuke.

"Another round! I am so gonna kick you're ass this time, teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. _'Hn. Already 18, but still so childish…'_

After 10 wins and 5 loses (Sasuke) and 5 wins and 10 loses (Naruto), they decided to watch a movie. Seated on the living room couch, Sasuke and Naruto watched comfortably.

Naruto shot out his fist on the air, "Wohoo! Yeah! Did you see that, teme? I rock!" a shout of glee came from Naruto as he watched himself on action inside their movie when they were 12 years old, it was about how Team 7 rescued the princess of the Snow Country, Princess Fuun (an actress that is a real princess actually) from the clutches of her evil uncle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, why did he let the dobe choose the movie that they will watch tonight? He eyed the movie in a bored manner and pouted. Well, for your information, Sasuke Uchiha don't pout it's more of a Naruto persona, but what Sasuke is doing now resembles pouting, okay, I give up, he's brooding, but anyways, enough about that, what he really wanted to watch was a horror movie but to make Naruto stop all the irritating nagging and the puppy eyes that he find so hard to resist and so adorable _(Sasuke: What?)_ he had to say yes. After an hour and a half of watching, Naruto who is still a bundle of energy turned to Sasuke.

"Ne, teme! Can you tell it to me now?" grinning wildly as he rocked from side to side on the couch with his legs crossed. "After we clean this mess up." replied Sasuke standing up with a garbage bag on his hand. Naruto scanned the living room, there were packs of chips and empty cups of ramen on the living room table, some scattered potato chips on the floor, a pack of green tea flavored Pocky _(A/N: must be Sasuke's) _and two empty glasses of juice.

Naruto scrunched up his nose, "Okay…But after this, spill!" standing up to get the broom and proceeded to quickly sweep the floor.

After, cleaning and washing the dishes (they had dinner before the movie), the two were now standing in the living room again.

"Teme!"

"What?" replied Sasuke, annoyed. All this shouting makes his ears hurt.

"What "what"? You know what I want!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Tsk. Come with me."

Sasuke walked towards his room, Naruto followed compliantly. Sasuke's room is very large and ornamented with a cream colored cashmere carpet that has the Uchiha symbol printed on it covering the whole floor, he has things that rich persons have on their bedroom and most importantly, it's so clean and organized. If I were you, I would gasp at the sight but Naruto did not since he always comes by at Sasuke's house, he's used to it.

"Heh. You're still such a neat-freak. Now what, teme?" asked the blonde. Sasuke just calmly sat on one of his large dark blue beanbags, legs and arms crossed and signaled at the blond to come closer. Naruto huffed and walked towards the raven and chose to lie down on the cozy carpet instead of sitting on the other beanbag. Propping himself up with his elbows and resting his head between his palms, he waited for the raven to speak.

Without further ado, Sasuke started.

"I want you to act as my pretend sweetheart."

Naruto's eyes grew bigger, "EH?"

"I said, I want you to be my pretend sweetheart." repeated Sasuke.

"No, what I mean is, what?"

"Oh. Hn. At any rate, you can do that transformation jutsu right?"

"My Henge-No-Jutsu? What about it?"

"You'll use that if you're going to act as my girlfriend."

"But, why do you want me to? I mean you can always choose randomly a real girl out there."

Sasuke stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"Don't you know what will happen if it's a real one? They'll attack her."

"So, you're implying I'm not real?"

"Idiot, no. What I mean is, it's just a jutsu, a trick, not a real one. In reality, you're a boy and no one can hurt someone who does not exist right?"

Naruto stared at him.

"Ugh, don't ask anymore questions. You're too stubborn to understand."

Naruto scratched his head and grinned.

"Okay, okay. But, can I ask you one question?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples and sighed.

"What is it?" irritated.

"Why?" asked the blonde.

"You're the only one I can think of to do this."

"What I mean is, why do this thing?"

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes activated, what Naruto saw was, the usual stoic face of Sasuke are twitching with exasperation. Oops, did he just ask a wrong question? He saw an angry vein throbbing in Sasuke's head and the usual passive expression changed to those of panic-stricken ones, Naruto shivered.

"I had enough! I want them to leave me alone! NOW!" yelled Sasuke suddenly clenching his fists. Naruto's brows furrowed, and before he can ask his question what Sasuke meant, he already got his answer.

"I can't take it anymore! Those love sick girls! They've become dangerous! The stalking turned to assaulting! They've become more rabid than rabbits in heat! Even the hidden fan boys I have are now openly out! I can't believe I have fan boys! What the heck is wrong with them! I am NOT GAY! As if they have a chance on me! Everytime I went out, those "fans" chase me! Corner me! Then propose to me! Try seducing me! And things desperate people do! They even fight and drag me into it. I can't even hurt them since the spiteful Hokage give me a direct order not to hurt them! Does she want them to kill me?! Curse those revolting fan girls and fan boys!" Sasuke finished his long complaint with a lungful of air. Blinking his just activated Sharingan away.

"Wha-Hey! Calm down Sasuke! Inhale. Exhale. Breathe. Breathe. That's it." Naruto sat beside the panting Uchiha and even though he's still frightened from the sudden hysteric outburst he bravely patted the raven's back soothingly.

'_Heh. Now I know why every time we have no missions, Sasuke is tired and pissed the next day. Especially when it's holidays like Valentines. Haha... Boy, Sasuke sure looks like hell back then!'_ thought Naruto smiling from the memory.

Sasuke sighed.

"Hn. Sorry for the sudden outburst earlier." Sasuke apologized in a very direct manner. Naruto was shocked to hear the Uchiha apologize, must be that the bastard's mind is not working properly now.

"Nah… It's fine!" Naruto draped his arm over Sasuke's shoulders, Sasuke instantly looked away making his bangs cover his slightly flushed cheeks. Why is he blushing anyway?

"You really want them to leave you alone? I don't know Sasuke… hehe… Maybe you'll regret this since you'll be missing them because no one now would stalk around following your arrogant I'm-cooler-than-you butt everywhere." Naruto laughed, and suddenly jerked away when Sasuke elbowed him.

"Hey, what was that for?!" yelled Naruto wincing as he touched his aching side.

"It's for making fun of me."

Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke and pouted.

"You're such a teme, I won't help you then! Hmph!" Naruto huffed and turned his back away from Sasuke.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe after hearing my proposition, you'll change your mind." Sasuke smirked with confidence.

Naruto scowled and turned around to face Sasuke who is sitting arrogantly on the large beanbag with legs crossed.

"Hmph! And what makes you think that I'll change my decision?" asked the blonde. Feeling more irritated when Sasuke's smirk turned into a conniving sneer.

"Oh, I don't know." replied Sasuke tauntingly.

"Maybe I'll just only treat you to a free all-you-can-eat-ramen twice a week and I'll even throw in that red fox toy plushy you saw last week on one of the shops here in Konoha. That is, if you agree on my request."

Naruto's eyes bulged after hearing what Sasuke just said. WHAT?! AN ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT-RAMEN TWICE A WEEK AND SASUKE'S THE ONE WHO WILL PAY FOR ALL OF IT? It's a dream come true! Naruto can't help as he imagined himself eating all those ramen and glomping that oh-so adorable plushy. Sasuke smirked as he looked at the blond who is currently in "Never Never Land" and drooling. The dobe is just so easy to persuade.

"Hn. So, what's your answer now, dobe? "

Naruto eyed him and then broke into a wide ecstatic grin.

"Yes! Of course, teme!" came the instant reply.

"Now, let's go to sleep. It's already late." Sasuke stated as he glanced towards his Shuriken-shaped wall clock, it's already 11:30 and Team 7 still have to do a short debriefing about their successful mission tomorrow.

Naruto nodded and stood up. He yawned and stretched, revealing the two pointy canines and exposing his whisker-like scars on each side of his cheeks that helps giving him that foxy appearance. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and blinked at Sasuke. He smiled warmly to his rival/bestfriend before heading towards the guest room. Sasuke stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Eh? What's wrong, teme?" asked Naruto innocently, turning around to face the raven.

Sasuke blushed and after a millinanosecond. _(A/N: I don't know where I got this term.)_ Sasuke's face quickly changed to his normal stoic one. _'Did- did Sasuke just blush??'_ thought Naruto.

Sasuke gazed down making his bangs cover his eyes and making it hard for Naruto to see his expression. Naruto started to get confused. Sasuke sure is weird tonight, asking him about that pretend thingy, then that deals, and the stopping, and the blushing, and the holding hands…

HOLDING HANDS??

Naruto immediately shot his gaze downwards where his own hand lay and there it was.

Sasuke is holding his hands.

'_Wha- thump...the- thump… my heart's beating- thump…thump… so fast... thump… What's going on? Tha-thump… tha-thump… tha-thump…'_

Naruto swallowed hard and started having a cold sweat.

"Sa-Sasuke? Uhm, can I have my hand back?" asked Naruto trying to sound calm as he bit his lower lip due to his uneasiness.

Sasuke looked at him and gently let go of Naruto. He then lifted his own index finger to his lips and started nibbling it.

"ynnnn…cnn slnnn in…. mm rmmm…" Sasuke said, his hand were in the way so his words were muffled out.

"Huh??" asked Naruto, leaning towards Sasuke to hear what the Uchiha just said. Sasuke glared with pure irritation but withdrew his hand and spoke once again.

"I said, you can sleep in my room." arms now crossed and looking rather bored.

"Eh? Is that it? Of course! I gladly accept! You know, it's rare for you to let me sleep on your bed. I promise I won't drool on it this time!" Naruto said who is already walking towards the raven's room.

"Wait a minute Naruto. Who said you'll be sleeping on my bed?"

After hearing this, Naruto quickly turned around, eyes growing larger with his mouth agape.

"WHAT?? Where would I sleep then??" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke sniggered.

"Huh? What are you laughing at?" Naruto started to pout with his hands resting on his waist.

"Hn. Idiot. I'm just teasing you." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh yeah?!" after that, Naruto started to run towards Sasuke's room.

"I got dibs on the right side of the bed!!" Naruto yelled happily. Sasuke just smirked.

"Dobe."And with that, Sasuke chased after Naruto.

**_-Owari-_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Author's Note:_**

_**Whoosa! my first fanfic… Hahaha! Anyways, reviews! Inspire me to write more! (grins) Sorry for the wrong grammars... If there is... Ja ne!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto MADE Naruto and OWNS Naruto… ;)**

**_Author's Note: Here goes the 2__nd__ chappy! But first, I apologize for using some 'bad words' and cursing in this fic of mine. I must put it there, so that the characters will not be way too out of character …hmm… Anwyays, reviews!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**Chapter2- Evenings and Mornings Together**_

The clan's symbol, drawn on the dark blue walls of the compound, its shape was that of a fan and is colored by red and white, colors known to represent purity and blood. The same on how a ninja chooses how to lead his life untainted or tainted. Like these two ninja's connected with a bond so strong, it's impossible to break unless one of them severs it. A relationship, that revolves around being teammates, rivals and the best of friends. Or is it a deeper one?

"aaah…haa…huff…huff…" gasped Naruto as he lay breathless on the bed. Above him was Sasuke who's not far away in the same condition.

"fuuu...Do…be…nnn…haa…haa…"

Both were flushed and sweaty, as their now exhausted bodies lay in a tangled mess.

_**OMG -tut- -tut- -tut- whataretheydoing -tut- -tut- -tut- whataretheydoing -tut- -tut- -tut- OMG**_

Readers and innocent ones (?), please don't react violently, that was not a lemon! What happened on the previous chapter was Naruto proclaiming his ownership to the right part of the bed. But, when a certain Uchiha decided to sleep on that part too, a fierce fight was ensued in attaining that part of the bed that's faced in the window where a wonderful view of the whole compound when morning arrives is produced.

"huff… Y-…You…You cheated!! huff… huff… tem-… teme! "

"Hn. I did not… haa… I just merely dodged the pillow you threw. Loser."

"Cheater! Why do you have to act like you were really hit and like you're so hurt? huff…"

"It's your fault for falling for that, why did you think that there could be a rock inside that pillow? Dobe."

"Oh, so that's what I get for worrying? There's a big possibility that there's a rock on that pillow, you know! Fine then. Ungrateful teme! Hmph!"

Naruto pushed Sasuke off him and then laid face down on the pillows burying himself on one. Sasuke just merely let himself be pushed away and laid down also staring at the ceiling. After catching their breathes, Sasuke turned around to face Naruto.

"You know. It is my bed. I can do whatever I want and I can sleep in any part I want." said Sasuke. Naruto did not reply. Instead, he turned his back away from the Uchiha.

"Aaaw… Naru-chan is upset…" said Sasuke in a teasing voice. Naruto's ears twitched from the suffix of _-chan_ that Sasuke used, but he decided to ignore it. Sasuke crept in closer and leaned on Naruto's ear.

"You know… If you keep on ignoring me…" He felt Naruto's body go rigid. Sasuke smirked as he thought of what to say to provoke the blond more.

An idea came and he leaned in very close to Naruto's ear and in the lowest voice that he could muster he whispered.

"I will kiss you…_my…koibito..."_

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, where did Sasuke get that low, somewhat seducing and husky voice from? And koibito? He called him HIS koibito?? Naruto turned around and was met by two dark orbs staring at him arrogantly.

_(A/N: koibito is Japanese for girlfriend, boyfriend or plainly sweetheart.) _

"The hell?!" Naruto yelled and shoved Sasuke away. Sasuke just smirked and his smirking even grew bigger when he saw the blond was greatly affected by what he had done.

"Geez dobe. Don't get so excited easily." Sasuke teased slyly. Naruto eyes widened, and then his cerulean blue eyes narrowed as he glared daggers towards Sasuke.

"Tch! Bastard, don't get so cocky. Go get laid or something!" growled Naruto as he turned his back away from the said bastard.

"I gladly accept the offer if you're the one I'll spend it with. Of course, I'll get to be on top." came Sasuke's comeback.

"Shut up!" screamed Naruto and jumped at Sasuke pinning him down successfully. Naruto raised his fist to punch the daylights out of his best friend. When he halted as he saw, Sasuke spacing out.

'_Hn. I like this position, he look's so cute- wait, scratch that. He's angry and on top of me. Heh, as if the dobe can top me. Wonder what he looks like if I'm the one who's doing the pinning…'_

"Sasuke? Oi, SASUKE!!"

Sasuke snapped back from his musings and found two pairs of the most adorable ocean blue eyes he'd ever seen looking at him questionably.

"Huh? Uhm, what dobe?"

"Teme! You're no fun! How could I beat you up when you're mind is elsewhere?" sulked Naruto, loosing his hold on Sasuke's wrist and got off the raven. He plopped back to his side of the bed sitting Indian style.

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto was about to retort when he felt himself yawn. He didn't know how tired he was until now that sleep is taking a toll on his fatigued body.

"Sleepy now?" asked the raven as he looked amused in seeing his blonde yawn artlessly.

"Yup!" came the enthusiastic but woozy reply.

"So, let's get some sleep."

"Mmmm…'kay!"

With that, Sasuke tucked Naruto to bed, gently covering the blond with the blanket and the comforters and settled down on his own. It was a really friendly gesture. Naruto chuckled and grinned brightly at his friend. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled.

'_Wow… Sasuke actually smiled, even if it's not much, it was still a smile. Dattebayo!'_ mused Naruto.

"Uhm? Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Goodnight…"

"….'night… do…be…"

"…."

"Wh- What did you just say,teme?!"

"…."

"Hey! Don't sleep yet! Answer me! Teme?? Sasuke?? Aaaw! No fair man! Meanie!"

The next day, Sasuke woke up due to the continuous beeping of his alarm clock. Irritated, he took a kunai from his bedside drawer and threw it towards the poor clock. The said clock went smashing towards the walls. It's not the clock's fault, it was just doing its job. Tch, trust Sasuke and his morning temper issues.

He then sat up and rubbed his temples when something shifted inside the covers. He took another kunai and cautiously looked who's beside him when he saw a lock of golden hair popping out of the covers. Sasuke smiled, it was not a smirk but a real smile, a very caring one.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said the blonde's name softly as he felt something holding his waist. He looked underneath the covers and saw Naruto hugging him! Panic! Panic! Panic!

'_Wait, I'm an Uchiha, Uchiha's don't panic!'_ And just as Sasuke calmed down…

"Mmmm…warm…." Naruto mumbles sleepily as he pulled Sasuke closer. Sasuke's breathe hitched and his cheeks felt like it's on fire, he's a guy darn it! He should not have these kinds of feelings towards a guy! He's not gay, darn it!

After a minute of calming down again, _(Sasuke: Who said it was a minute?! It felt like hours!!) _Sasuke took hold of the tanned arm and set it beside the owner.

'_As much as I like him cuddling up to me… The heck? Did I just think that I like his cuddling! Ugh, we still have our short briefing with the Hokage today though. Hn. I'll make breakfast first... But, wait, since when did I start talking to myself inside my mind?? That's it, Sasuke Uchiha, you're REALLY messed up!!'_

Sasuke mentally groaned and decided to stand up. He went inside his own bathroom and showered. After that, Sasuke remembered that they can wear their civilian clothes because after the briefing, they are given a day off. He decided to wear white long sleeves with a plain black shirt over it, light brown khaki shorts with a black dragon design on the right side and a pair of black and white Sketchers.

He spared a glance towards the sleeping blond and can't help but smile again from what he's seeing. "Hn. So cute..." whispered Sasuke as he approached the door.

"-and I should stop smiling. I'm already creeping myself out…" he added as he carefully slid outside his room and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. Naruto shifted as he felt the warmth gone. He sleepily grabbed a fluffy large pillow and snuggled it instead.

Afterwards, smells of freshly cooked pancakes filled the air. Sasuke eyed what he made warily. He did not know what hit him to decide on making a chocolate chipped pancake topped with thick sweet maple syrup. He just saw a Pilsbury pancake mix perched above his food cabinet and then when he saw that expiration date will be next week… well, let's just say, that's where he decided.

Sasuke frowned slightly and placed the steaming plate of pancakes on the dining table. After everything was settled, he went upstairs.

Sasuke opened the door only to find an angel. I know it's mushy but, that's the first word that popped within me and Sasuke-kun's mind when he saw Naruto already awake and is sitting on his bed.

Signs of sleep are still evident on misty cerulean eyes, as the light of the morning sun peered through the curtains and flooded the room with exquisite and warm light, giving the oblivious blond a heavenly glow. White covers messily covering his half body and tanned hands making its way to rub off the sleep when said cerulean eyes turned around to meet obsidian ones, sense of awareness placated on both.

"Ohayou! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto instantly brightened up and grinned superbly at his rival/bestfriend.

"Huh? Uhm… Goodmorning too… b-… breakfast is ready…dobe…"

'_Shoot! Why am I stuttering?! I sound like Hinata!!'_

Meanwhile, Hinata was having a nice conversation after morning training with her cousin Neji on their porch when she suddenly sneezed.

"Ah-choo!"

"Hinata-sama, let's go inside. It won't do if you turn up with a cold."

"O…Okay…"

"Or maybe it's not cold. Maybe someone is talking or rather thinking about you…"

"…I hope it's Naruto…."

"Did you say something?"

"Eh? Nothing…"

Back at the Uchiha's compound,

"Nani? Nani? Nani? You made pancakes?? I'll appreciate it more if it's ramen but, Sasuke this is awesome! You really can cook man!" Naruto cried in surprise as he placed himself on one of the chairs. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave him a fork and a plate and then sat on another chair opposite to Naruto's.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto clapped his hands once and started to eat. Moments later, he noticed that the raven's eyes were closed and he's calmly drinking a cup of tea and eating a few oatmeal cookies. He looked like meditating or something.

"Sasuke…" Naruto spoke, not looking at Sasuke but at the yummy pancakes that he is currently digging in. Sasuke cracked one eye open and stared at the blond casually. Naruto looked up at him.

"Why're you not eating?? You didn't put something on this pancakes, do you?" asked Naruto as he swallowed the last piece of his pancake and helped himself on another one then gave the Uchiha a suspicious look.

"I'm not really hungry. And if I spiked it, I will surely see to it that from the first bite you took, it will kill you instantly." Sasuke closed his eye again and sipped his tea. Naruto pouted.

'_Tch, arrogant teme…'_

After their breakfast, Naruto contentedly leaned on his chair and happily rubbing his full stomach with a goofy smile plastered on his face while Sasuke is washing the dishes wearing a white apron with an Uchiha symbol print. It was his mom's.

"Hey, moron. Don't laze around. Go prepare yourself or I'll leave without you."

"Hai…Hai…" Naruto stood up and walked towards Sasuke's room. However, before he climbed up he stopped and turned his head back to the raven.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wearing an apron really suits you well!" and with that he quickly ran upstairs and at the same time avoiding two shuriken hurtled towards him.

Naruto laughed so hard when he reached Sasuke's room. Seeing Sasuke's body twitch in anger and annoyance is really something. When Naruto calmed down, he smiled at no one and proceeded towards the bathroom.

Afterwards, Naruto went downstairs clad in an orange T-shirt hoodie with two white vertical stripes adorning each side and a large swirl design on the back, blue cargo pants and an orange swirly designed Havaianas.

"Oi, teme."

"Hn. Took you long enough."

"Hmph!"

"Let's go."

"Hai..!"

With that, they went off to meet their other teammates.

_**-Owari-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto… Go, Masashi-sama!!!! **

**Author's Note: Yosh! Even I have many assignments and projects piling up, I still managed to finish this chapter! WEEEE! Hope you like it! Ugh, do you know I hate "Balagtasan"??? Anyways, REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter3 – The Plan Commences!**_

Haruno Sakura, a beautiful young pink haired woman. Under Tsunade's training & guidance, became a full pledge medic-nin. She grew up to be a fine and strong shinobi. Along with her friends, she continues to do what's best for their village.

Standing on the bridge, her short soft pink hair sways along with the breeze as she waits for her companions to arrive on their usual waiting spot. The bridge, the same old bridge, which holds fond memories and bad memories, the bridge where it all began, where it all ended and where it all started again.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she leaned on the railings. Sensing two very familiar chakra's, she turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke arrived in all their full glory.

Seeing both of them is enough to make her day go from bad to good. They were like her two brothers who always looked out for her. This is why she loved them both so much.

Sakura stood up straight, gently smoothed his dark blue knee-length skirt and fixed her slightly creased carnation pink button blouse. Tapping her brown boots, she clasped both her hands on her back and waited for them expectantly.

It's great sometimes, for the whole team to be whole once again. Especially, since most of the female population in Konoha envies her for having the two most drop-dead gorgeous guys as best friends and teammates. Who knew that Naruto would turn out to be a fine and still cute young man, while Sasuke grew to be more handsome than ever?

"Ohayou! SAKURA – CHAAAAAAN!!!!!!" cried the ever so hyperactive ninja who is waving his hands in a wild manner bouncing happily towards her. Sakura smiled at how Naruto's sunny disposition would never change.

THWACK!

"ITAI..!!!! Why'd you hit me Sakura-chan??"

"Reflexes. And it's still too early for being loud." scolded Sakura in a friendly manner. Smiling, she turned around to face the passive Uchiha.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun" greeted Sakura. Her crush towards Sasuke is long gone. All that's left is respect and the all knowing sibling-love that the three of them shared.

"Ohayou." greeted Sasuke back.

"NANI??? Why'd you only greet Sasuke-teme? How about me???" cried Naruto, arms crossed, cheeks puffed up and lips pouting childishly.

'…_aaw…how cute…'_ thought both by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Baka." Sakura approached the pouting blond and pinched his cheeks.

"Ow! That hurt! Lemme go!! " cried Naruto. Sakura let go and Naruto pouted at her while nursing his abused cheeks.

Sakura then smiled at Naruto. In return, Naruto gave her his big bright cheeky smile. Then, Sakura did the same. Which Naruto tried to outdid with another sparkly smile. Then, Sakura did the same too. Then, so on and so forth and from a simple smile became a smiling competition.

Sasuke on the other hand, is wearing his sunglasses. O.o

Why, you ask?

Well, the sun is shining. That's okay. But, when the shining sun has an accompaniment of two brightly shining smiles. His poor eyes can't take it. Too bright. We don't want Sasuke to have eye problems. Don't we?

"Yo! What do we have here?"

The three all turned their heads to where the voice came from.

"Kakashi-sensei?!?" cried Naruto pointing at their newly arrived teacher.

"Ah! Unbelievable, you're not late!" gasped Sakura, her eyes growing wider.

"Hn." said Sasuke looking bored but amusement can be seen in his eyes.

There stood Kakashi in all his manly (_and perverted_) glory. (A/N: Sorry Kakashi!)

Holding his usual Icha Icha Paradise orange book, he was wearing his Anbu uniform along with his mask.

"Well, it's been a while since the four of us are together, ne?" replied their sensei, the uncovered eye tilting upwards. That means, he's smiling.

"Yeah…" replied the three simultaneously. They exchanged surprised glances but changed into a soft smile. Sasuke smirked.

"Ne, sensei. Why are you wearing your Anbu uniform?" asked Naruto.

"After our small briefing, I will depart immediately to Water Country. I have a mission there."

Sakura and Naruto mouthed an 'o'.

"Let's go now. Shall we team?" Kakashi asked, turning around towards the direction of the Hokage's tower.

"OSSU!" cried Naruto, raising his fist on the air.

"Hai..!" said Sakura enthusiastically.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in response.

_**-flashback-**_

Team 7's anniversary and Tsunade called them for a C-rank mission. Her purpose is to reunite them once in a while since they are now not Team 7 anymore but independent shinobi's and Anbu of Konohagakure. Team 7 really appreciated her thoughtfulness.

This mission is only to bring a scroll to the Country of Snow. Kakashi must wear his old Jounin uniform so that his rank as an Anbu will be a secret. It is an Anbu's duty to hide themselves and their personality.

Team 7 finished it easily without interference and celebrated their anniversary in the Snow Country.

_**-end of flashback-**_

"Hokage-sama, we're here." said Kakashi along with the shuffling of papers and a glug of sake that can be heard from the office.

"Come in." replied a voice behind the door.

Team 7, entered the premises to find Tsunade busy working with stacks of papers filing up on her desk. She stopped what she's doing and motioned for them to come near. Black lines forming below her eyes, indicating that she's tired, really tired.

"So, how's the anniversary mission?" asked Tsunade looking at them with a small smile on her lips. Her eyes grazing from Kakashi to Sakura then to Sasuke and then lastly to Naruto.

This team really experienced hard times before but look at them now, still united and strong. Seeing them made her feel proud to have great shinobi's inside her village.

"It went well, Hokage-sama. I-…" replied Kakashi when Naruto suddenly interrupted.

"Eh, Baa-chan! You could've given us a higher ranking mission! You know the ones that I can kick butts?" whined Naruto, squinting his eyes and raising his head in disapproval.

"Don't whine, baka!" scolded Sakura.

"Usuratonkachi." said Sasuke.

"Nani? I'm just-…" Naruto stopped in mid-sentence when he heard a crackling sound. He nervously turned around to see Tsunade's aura turned to black with the word 'annoyed' floating behind her.

"Do you have a problem with it, Na-ru-to??" Tsunade's voice was laced with annoyance, exhaustion and pure malice. Take note, never ever make Tsunade angry when she's tired.

"Uh…uh…uhm…nothing! Nothing at all! Right, everyone?" replied Naruto nervously looking at his ex-teammates for help. They all just sweat dropped and sighed.

"Naa…Hokage-sama, Naruto was just fooling around." said Kakashi , holding his two hands up in the air assuring as if he's guilty or something.

Tsunade's aura brightened up immediately and smiled at them as if nothing happened earlier. Team 7 again sweatdropped.

Making the Hokage mad when she's in her highest state of fatigue is really bad, so bad, you could end up in the hospital for many years. After some small talk, they all gave their reports and Tsunade dismissed them.

"Wolf, we need to talk before you go to your mission." said Tsunade, she's referring to Kakashi, and Wolf is Kakashi's Anbu name.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." replied Wolf, seeing to it that his three members already left before he turned to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, it's clever for you to use the Team7's anniversary as a decoy to make me inquire things about the missing-nin." said Wolf smugly. Tsunade looked at him and smirked, and then she became serious.

"So, what did you find out?" asked Tsunade, as she poured herself a cup of sake and drank it.

"Hokage-sama. The missing-nin was found lately in Snow Country and…" Wolf faltered.

"And?" asked Tsunade irritated by Kakashi's (a.k.a Wolf, in case you forgot.) sense of suspense.

"And… I found out, that he is an assassin from the underworld group called the Dark Nins."

"What?? The Dark Nins?!?** (1)** But-"

Meanwhile, the trio was eating ramen at The Ichiraku's. _(much to Naruto's delight)_ When Sakura said goodbye to them after finishing her meal, telling them that it's because she have a date with Rock Lee today. It's been a while now since they started going out and everything is just fine. But before everything, Rock Lee had to ask for permission from Naruto and Sasuke.

After all, they will just never give up their 'best friend and sister figure' to just anyone without making sure that he's the right one.

Sasuke was the one who did not make it easy for Rock Lee. His reasons are that he wants Sakura to be happy with someone and that someone will just as much make her twice happy. He was guilty for not being able to give happiness to the girl but, he doesn't feel the same way so he had to break her heart on the long run.

In the end, Rock Lee got the duo's permission and Sakura was just too happy to have two best friends and two brother figures that only cares and only wants what's good for her. Sakura smiled as she waved at Naruto and Sasuke goodbye. They had really gotten pretty close, it's like they were her second family now.

Walking away from the stall, she heard Sasuke scolding Naruto that if he continues on eating ramen they would never finish their work. Work? It's their day off, why work? Sakura just shook her head and decided to ask about it later because she's really already late for her date with Rock Lee.

Back with the two,

"Come on, dobe." said Sasuke standing up and grabbing Naruto's arm.

"EH? Sasuke one more bowl?" plead Naruto as he struggled to break free from Sasuke's grip.

"No, you already ate ten bowls. That's enough."

"But, we had a deal!"

"The deal's not starting yet, Usuratonkachi. Be happy I'm the one who's paying today."

Naruto grumbled and stood up too. Sasuke released him and paid the store owner. The owner bowed and smiled at them.

'…_these two never ceases to amaze me….'_ said the owner to himself as he sees them off. Feeling proud to have great shinobi's as his best customers. His eyes widened when Naruto turned around and waved at him. He smiled and waved too.

'…_especially that Naruto….'_

"So, what's the plan now?" asked Naruto as he skipped happily beside Sasuke. Sasuke's brows furrowed as he thought on what they should do.

"I guess we'll buy things for your female version. You don't have girl's clothes right? Or do you?" giving emphasize on the 'do you' in a mocking tone and smirked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes narrowed and glared at Sasuke when he realized that the Uchiha is making fun of him.

"Teme!"

Sasuke chuckled. It's really easy to tick Naruto off. While Naruto was just surprised to hear Sasuke chuckle and looked at the raven as if he'd grown two heads.

"What?" said Sasuke as he eyed the blond suspiciously.

"You chuckled!" cried Naruto.

"So?"

"So?!? I mean, it's unusual for you to smile but it's very rare to hear you laugh, you know."

Sasuke just continued walking, his face back to being a stoic one.

"…and I like it when you laugh…" added Naruto that sounded almost as audible as a whisper but still Sasuke heard it. Sasuke stared at Naruto and found the blond was looking away and has a light blush on his face. Smiling, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You really mean that?" asked Sasuke avoiding Naruto's look and stared at the road they're walking on.

"Mean what?" replied Naruto, looking down intently on the ground and kicking a few pebbles along the way.

"That you like my laugh."

"Uhhh…" Naruto sighed mentally. "…yeah…"

"Good."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the Uchiha and was about to speak when the raven stopped.

"We're here."

Naruto was taken aback when he saw Sasuke's house in front of him. When did they arrive? Maybe he was too focused on Sasuke's un-Sasuke like actions that he did not notice that they had already reached their destination.

"Before we shop, you must transform into a girl. It would be weird if people see two guys buying girl's clothes. At least if I'm with your girl version, it would not look too suspicious."

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke inside the mansion. As soon as they went inside, they walked into the living room and Naruto started to perform hand seals.

"Sexy-no-Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke poofed, and when it dispersed, their stood Naruto in his girl version. For Sasuke, it was still Naruto except he had more noticeable curves, long blonde hair cascading up until his hips that's tied in pigtails, medium but full sized breast and the most adorable cute looking eyes. He had to admit, Naruto did make a very pretty girl.

Sasuke even noticed that Naruto's get up changed, the T-shirt hoodie changed into a sleeveless shirt hoodie that fitted her nicely shaped body, the cargo pants changed into a knee-length denim skirt and the Havianas slippers became two dainty two inch heeled slip-on with orange swirl designs.

"Hn. I guess there's no need to buy you things." said Sasuke still examining Naruto in a girl form.

"Yeah… I can change my clothes to fit my girl version but this still requires an added amount of chakra." Sasuke nodded then climbed up in his room.

"Wait here, okay?"

"You like it?" asked Naruto suddenly making the raven stop.

"Like what?"

"Me." Sasuke's heart thumped. "No, what I mean is, does my transformation suits to your liking?"

Sasuke felt somewhat relieved and turned around to climb the stairs. "It's fine. You look pretty." Naruto smiled cheekily.

After a minute or two, Sasuke came down and gave Naruto a small gift bag. Naruto looked at Sasuke dubiously and opened the bag. Inside it, was a box, and inside the box was a silver bracelet with a little ramen bowl pendant, and in that pendant was an engraving of their initials S and N.

Naruto took it and held it in the air, examining at it curiously. He tilted his head to ask Sasuke what it's for when Sasuke noticed and he answered immediately so that Naruto would not ask anymore.

"It's for you. I learned from those fan girls that if a boy will give a girl a bracelet with their initials on the first day they became a couple, it will give good luck on both of them. I just want you to have it as a lucky charm for this task but the lady on the jewelry shop insisted on putting our initials on it. So I did." explained Sasuke.

"Wow! Thanks Sasuke! This is so cool!"cried Naruto in disbelief.

Sasuke took the bracelet from Naruto and reached out for Naruto's left arm and quickly latched the bracelet on the blond. Naruto then grinned at his best friend and Sasuke let himself a tiny smile.

"It looks good on you. Wear it sometimes, 'kay?" said Sasuke as he turned around to face the door.

"I'll wear it always! But, I guess I won't when I'm in my girl version, right?"

Sasuke did not answer and held both Naruto's cheeks. Naruto stood still as he saw green light emanating from Sasuke's hands. It was a chakra. Then, Sasuke gave Naruto a small mirror and what Naruto saw was his whisker scars are gone!

"What did you do,teme?!?"

"I read it on a medic scroll from Sakura, I just made your scars disappear, since those are your trademarks and it will give away who you really are. It only works when I use it with your jutsu, though. When you change back, your scars will appear again."

"Oh, good. I thought it's gone forever. You know, I already took a fond on them so..you know…" said the blond scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hn. Let's go."

"Ossu!"

Naruto then carefully placed the bracelet on the box and put it back in the bag. He then, catches up with Sasuke. Walking out of the Uchiha's compound, Sasuke slowly reached out at Naruto's hand. Naruto was surprised making him yank his hand away but Sasuke's hold was firm. Sasuke eyed him irritatingly.

"What?!?" yelled the blond.

"We're a couple now. It's natural to hold hands." replied Sasuke bluntly.

"Bu-…But-…" Naruto sighed in defeat. "O..kay…"

'_tch, man! That was embarrassing! We're a pretend couple now. Why did I react that way? And my heart beat is gradually getting faster! What the heck's wrong with me?' _

Sasuke eyed the blond irritatingly but, deep inside, he was in great turmoil.

'_crap! I'm so stupid! Why did I hold his hand? I mean, I know we're a pretend couple but, it's still too early to hold hands! Stupid hand! I hate you!'_

After an awkward silence and a tense atmosphere, Naruto relaxed from Sasuke's hold. Sasuke felt it and looked at the blond curiously. Naruto stared back.

"Uhm…let's go now?" asked Naruto awkwardly as his other free hand clutched the small gift bag that Sasuke gave him earlier.

"Hn." was Sasuke's only reply as they made their way towards the shops in Konoha.

* * *

walkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalk

* * *

"So, teme. What am I going to do now?" asked the blonde as the two continued walking. Sasuke turned his head to look at the blonde for a second and looked back at the road.

"Well, I guess you'll act as what girlfriends do. And by the way, your name's Koharu."

"Oh, okay! But, the problem is. I don't know what girlfriends do with their boyfriends!" cried Naruto swaying both his and Sasuke's hand.

"Stop swaying! And the reason we're going out is to research on what couples do since I'm a newbie myself. Also, to buy that fox plushy you wanted."

After hearing that Sasuke's going to buy him that stuff toy, Naruto got overjoyed and glomped Sasuke.

"Uwaa! Thanks teme!"

Sasuke was taken off guard by Naruto's sudden action and without anything to do, he hugged the overjoyed blond back.

'_haaa…another expense to make…'_ **(2)** sighed Sasuke inside his thoughts.

Some old ladies passed by and saw the two, they stopped for a while and '_aaw'_ – ed at how the two look cute together. Hearing some '_aaw'-_s, the two turned their heads to see some old ladies smiling at them. Naruto instantly let go at Sasuke and blushed so hard. Even Sasuke had a blush on his cheeks but not as hard as Naruto's.

One of the old ladies spoke,

"Sorry if we interrupted you, young ones. It's just that seeing both of you makes us remember our times when we're still young and freshly in love."

They then all bowed and seeing them bow, Naruto and Sasuke bowed too. The ladies smiled and gave them good luck before they walked away leaving the two alone again.

"What just happened?" asked Naruto to Sasuke.

"I..don't know…" replied Sasuke to Naruto.

"I guess they really thought were a couple,ne?"

"We **are** a couple, but a made up one."

After another still silence, Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto. Then, Naruto started to laugh so did Sasuke.

"Ahahahaha!!! Man, your plan is getting good so far, huh?"

"Hehehehe… your right…"

They exchanged glances again and laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Bet, your fan girls will leave you alone after they see me, huh?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? You don't trust my acting skills?"

"No, I was just thinking how clumsy you can be."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

Sasuke straightened up and smirked. Naruto did too and smiling brightly, offered his hand to the Uchiha. Sasuke took the hand and they walked again, feeling like holding hands with each other is the most natural thing in the world.

-**_Owari-_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**(1) – About the underworld group called "Dark Nins"… Well, you'll find out more about that group in the next chapters.**

**(2) – haha! You know what, Sasuke? Since your deal is to pay Naruto's all-you-can-eat ramen two times a week. I guess, you'll be spending more than just what you spent on buying that bracelet and the stuff toy.**

**(Sasuke glared at the author. Author hides behind, Gaara. _'wonder where Gaara came from?'_) JA NE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I WON'T DISCLAIM!!! I OWN NARUTO!!! DATTEBAYO! (bows) hehe… Anyways, I'm just kidding… The truth is Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto! Not me, okay…? ******

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ! Naruto's a female. Also, in case you forgot… Sasuke and I came up with Naruto's girl name, so you must remember! (I'm being delusional...lol^^)**

_**REVIEWS!

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter4 – Everyone, meet Koharu.**_

Konoha's Marketplace, the place where you can buy things you need in your everyday life like foods, clothes, weapons and other stuff. Within this part of Konoha, many different sounds can be heard, like the sound of hurried footsteps, talking and chattering of people, cries of vendors, etc. However, today we take a look at a certain shop where two people are currently standing in front of it. One is a guy whose dark hair is stylized into a duck-butt fashion while the other is a girl whose hair is blond and tied in pigtails. Said girl started running towards the shop's windows.

"Sasuke-temeee!!! Look! Look! We're here!! We're here!!" squealed the girl as she bounced happily looking at the fox plushy that's been displayed on the window. She seemed looking forward to buy it. The guy who was just called _'Sasuke-teme'_ a while ago glared at the blond.

"Sasuke, you coming?" the blond girl who's real identity is a guy named Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, head tilting slightly in a questioning manner.

Sasuke sighed, he felt somewhat pissed, especially when the blond freed himself from his hand and ran towards the shop. No, he's not angry he's just irritated from the fact that the warmth from his hand earlier is gone. He has no issues in holding hands but, one can't deny the need to have physical contact sometimes, right? Even our dear passive seme, I mean teme needs it too especially if it's with a certain…-_blond._

After contemplating or something, Sasuke walked towards Naruto and casually draped his arm over the blond's shoulders. Naruto tensed for a second, but then relaxed afterwards and even decided to slightly lean on the Uchiha. Both of them entered the shop, with the Uchiha's arm still perched above the now smaller and feminine shoulders of his bestfriend/rival/pretend girlfriend. Their relationships kinda weird,ne?

Anyways, hearing the opening of the door and tinkling of the wind chimes, the store clerk instantly turned around to greet them both.

"Welcome! How may I help y-…"

Sasuke and Naruto both stared at the store clerk and wondered why she stopped in mid sentence. The reason? It's because, the store clerk was instantly attracted towards Sasuke. She did not even see who's with the raven or rather where the raven's arm is perched on.

'_Uwaaa! This must be what they call love at first sight!! So gorgeous! So handsome! Kyaaa! This is it! My destiny! My one true love!!! He's the one!'_

After squealing inside her thoughts, she recomposed herself, smoothed her uniform and walked towards the Uchiha wearing her most cute facial expression and most brilliant smiles. Sasuke just raised his eyebrows and half stared and half glared at the store clerk.

"Uhm, Good morning sir, welcome to Hachikuro Shop. How may I help y-…" The girl stopped in mid sentence again as her gaze landed on Sasuke's outstretched arm. She traced his arm slowly, keeping track where that wondrous manly arm is currently settled in and discovered a blue eyed blond staring at her curiously.

'_WHO'S THAT GIRL? DON'T TELL ME IT'S HIS GIRLFRIEND?!?!?'_ seeing Naruto, her fantasies crumbled to pieces. She crouched into a corner and sobbed dejectedly.

"Why?...Why?...uuuu…"

"Uhm, hey…You look like your in pain…Are you okay?"

The store clerk looked up to see the _'raven's girlfriend'_ crouching over her with worry in her ocean blue eyes. The girl couldn't help but admire her beauty and even accepted that she can't defeat this girl inside and out. She straightened up and gave Naruto her winning smile. Naruto was relieved and smiled in response.

"Uhm, I'm okay. Just…Just tired."

"Oh. Well then, you should take a rest!"

"No,no, I can't. My shift will be over soon though. So, it's okay. Thanks for worrying miss…uhm, what's your name?"

"Naruto, call me Naru- mmmph!"

"She's Koharu!" interfered Sasuke, covering the blond's mouth in the process. Realizing that he just acted weirdly, he released Naruto.

"I mean, her name is Koharu. Excuse her, because sometimes if she likes something, she wants people to call her with the name of that something she likes."

He then slightly poked the blonde's forehead and smiled forcefully with the annoyed twitching of his eyes. Naruto opened his mouth to retort but somewhat took it back when Sasuke glared harshly back with a glint in his eyes that speaks, you're-dead meat-if-you-blow-up-our-cover! Naruto gulped and scratched the back of his female head sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah! Right! Hahaha! Sorry!" Naruto laughed nervously remembering that he's supposed to be Koharu, Sasuke's pretend girlfriend.

Oblivious to the situation, the girl continued her duties as the store clerk. Having already moved on from her heartbreak, she politely asked what they came for and Naruto pointed out that he wanted to buy the fox plushy that's currently displayed on the window store. The girl nodded and signaled Naruto to follow her leaving Sasuke alone wandering and looking at the things the store has.

After that, the two bought their purchase and left the store. Naruto turned around and waved at the girl when Sasuke pulled his hand indicating that they should go now. The store clerk waved in return, smiling as she did so and went back inside the shop.

'_That Koharu is really nice. I didn't even feel bad from my instant heartbreak. Anyways, they are really cute together. Hm? And what about that Naruto she said back then? Isn't that the name of the fishcake that's on ramen? Hmm…'_

Meanwhile, the duo was taking their time strolling along some other shops and even buying some other things. As they continue on, they reached Konoha's Village Square and decided to take a rest on one of the benches that's been shaded by a tree. Sasuke dumped the things they bought on the other end of the bench and sat on the other leaving a space fit for another person beside him.

Sasuke looked at the standing blond and patted the space beside him. Getting what Sasuke meant, Naruto walked slowly towards the raven and sat on the space provided for him. His eyes widened a bit when he discovered that their space between each other is so close making him quite fidgety and a slight blush unexpectedly formed in his now unwhiskered cheeks. Sasuke looked at the blond from the corner of his eyes and smirked. Leaning on the backrest, he closed his eyes and tuned out the sounds of the day.

Naruto stared at Sasuke and thought that the Uchiha was asleep so he decided to keep quiet so as not to disturb his ex-teammate and looked at people passing by. But, after a minute or so, Sasuke heard a low grumble and opened his eyes only to find Naruto holding his tummy and glaring at it looking like he's scolding it to stop making noises or something.

"Hungry?" Naruto quickly turned his head towards Sasuke making his pigtails sway towards the same direction his head turned to.

"Ah. Did I wake you up? My stomach's complaining so… Yeah… I'm hungry…!" he embarrassingly laughed but stopped when Sasuke suddenly stood up.

"Sasuke?"

"Wait for me here, I'll buy food for both of us since it's already lunch time."

"Hey, take me with you!"

"No." And with that, Sasuke walked away leaving the blond behind.

Naruto pouted and squinted his eyes as he stared at Sasuke's receding back and scratched his cheek. Sighing, he hunched low on the bench's backrest and stared at the sky. Then, he turned his head to look at the shopping bags and reached for a certain blue one with fancy letters forming the name Hachikuro printed on it. Taking a look inside the bag, a smile formed on his face as he glided her hand over the fuzzy texture of the fox stuff toy Sasuke bought for him earlier, making a mental note to thank Sasuke properly when he comes back.

Suddenly, his view caught on something and his eyes widened as she saw a group of girls pass by him, one of the girls gave him an odd look and he couldn't help but feel scared as he recognized them all.

They are all **"SASUKE FANGIRLS"**!!! Alarming sounds in his head sounded and Inner Naruto ran around screaming,

_"Everyone, hide!!! Run for your lives!! This is not a drill, I repeat. This is not a drill!!"_

Naruto got nervous but then realized that he's in his girl form so he's safe. However, of all the worst case that can happen, the **_'fangirls'_** all stopped and walked towards where he is sitting.

_'Oh my, did they found out? Am I too obvious? Did my jutsu countered? What to do…! What to do…! Where the heck are you now, bastard! Sasuke! If I get hurt, I am so gonna kill you!'_

Naruto who's busy silently screaming deathly threats towards Sasuke, did not notice that the girls are now in front of him. He only did when his view became somewhat darker and looked up to see the girls looking at him with…

...admiration in their eyes…

"…huh…?"

The girls squealed and swarmed around him,

"Kya! You're so cute!" said a certain red-haired girl. Naruto was dumbstruck.

"What's your name? I've never seen you before." asked a blonde one.

"Uhm…I'm…" Naruto tried to answer but was interrupted by another girl.

"You must tell us what you're applying to your skin! It's so flawless! I'm so jealous!" cried a violet eyed one.

"Yeah! She even had beautiful blue eyes! How pretty!" cried another.

He was about to speak once again when he was bombarded by many questions about girly stuffs and praises hat he couldn't insert to.

'WHAT THE HECK?!?' cried Naruto in his mind and decided to calm down since it's obvious that the girls didn't know it's him.

He then decided to go on with the flow and tried to answer all their questions. It's really hard, you know? Considering he's really a guy and he had to make up stories of what kind of life he lives, where he bought his clothes, how he applies make up, what time does he sleep, what kind of shower bubbles he uses, does he put oil-free mask before he sleeps, and other girly rituals that even female knowledge from Sakura cannot fathom.

But, all these came to an end when one of them asked him a question:

"Hey, Koharu. Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto stared at her and then to the others.

"Uhm…yeah…"

"So?" asked the girl. Naruto raised his eyebrows. "So…what?"

"So, what do you think of him?"

Naruto started to panic as he saw them looking so eager on what would his answer be. I mean, come on! What would his answer will be? If he would tell what he really thinks about the Uchiha like being a stuck-up prick and all, these girls will totally have an all out defense about Sasuke. If he would say things on what a Sasuke fangirl would say, they would drag him to the depths of their horrifying Sasuke Lovers world.

Shaking, he tried to speak but words just won't come out. One of them saw his uneasiness and asked if he's okay when someone called his 'fake name'…

"Koharu?"

All of them turned their heads towards where the voice came from and saw the one and only Sasuke Uchiha looking at them apprehensively holding a bag of take outs for two. Naruto was about to greet the Uchiha when in a blink of an eye, he found himself alone in the bench and the girls are all crowding around Sasuke. Sighing, he remained sitted on the bench and waited for Sasuke to bring him his lunch.

At Sasuke's part, the cooing and the asking out started. Then, the fighting and the proclaiming of being Sasuke's one true love were next. Naruto just calmly waited, looking quite amused but hid it in case Sasuke saw him enjoying the Uchiha's misery.

**"WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP?!?!!"** it was Sasuke's voice. Hearing the sudden outburst from the brunet, Naruto stood up. His eyes are now showing concern for the Uchiha. Deciding to help, he walked towards the horde of girls but stopped when he heard Sasuke speak again.

"I already have someone. Don't you all get it? I can't and will never go out with any of you." Sasuke's voice was stern and final.

All of Sasuke's fangirls went wide eyed and some even had their mouths open in disbelief of what they had just heard from their beloved Sasuke-kun.

"Y-you're kidding r-right, Sasuke-kun?" said the leader of the group.

"No, I'm not. And when would all of you get that I don't like either one of you?" replied Sasuke in a bored tone.

"No! We know you're just joking Sasuke-kun! Demo, if what you say is true, then do you know the _'saying, seeing is believing'_?"

Sasuke smirked. "So, you want proof, huh..?" All the girls' faces looked down in defeat and some even had tears forming in their eyes.

Sasuke left the girls and walked towards Naruto. Naruto looked at him incredulously giving him a very confused stare. Sasuke stopped in front of him but somewhat way too close for Naruto's standards. Is one feet apart too close for you?

"Hey, dob-... I mean, koi. Here's your lunch, sorry if I took so long." said Sasuke, smiling softly. The fangirls' eyes widened and the breaking of their hearts can be heard. They even cried when they saw Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair lovingly. Naruto took the bags and took hold of Sasuke's hand. Fangirls gasped. Some are not breathing regularly.

"It's okay,Sasu. Thank you very much for bothering to go that far for me." replied Naruto, slightly blushing like a shy schoolgirl. **(1)**

All the girls are in the state of shock and then the final blow hit them when Sasuke snaked his arms around the blonde's waist and softly pulled her in a hug. He turned around to look at them with emotionless eyes and smirked.

"Everyone, meet my girlfriend. Koharu Kurokawa."

Sasuke gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips.

Fangirls fainted. Sasuke smirked an "_I win."_ smirk and Naruto's mouth formed an 'o'.

_'Wow! Never thought these would be their reactions! Wait-... Did-... **Did Sasuke just kissed me?!?**'_

_**-Owari-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Author's Note: (1) Haha! These two are really GOOD ACTORS!!! (gives Sasuke and Naruto a thumb's up)  
**

**Anyways, do you know that _Koharu (little spring time) Kurokawa (black river)_**** is my Japanese name? Haha! I don't know if it's true. But, this is the result when I took a certain test about generating your name in Japanese. I forgot what website it was though… **

**So, anyways… I apologize for this chapter… I'm really not satisfied of what I just wrote. Stupid releasing of report cards! Making a mess out of my mind! But, it's good though to know that my grades went up! Yosh! Anyways, I promise to try and do better! Keep on supporting me! Thanks for the reviews. If possibly, review more! Let me hear what you think… Ja! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Oh, Masashi-sama… When will you put more SasuNaru moments in your story? Sigh, I don't own Naruto neither is Sasuke…**

**Author's Note: CHAPTER 5! whew!  
**

**REVIEWS! 3  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 5 – Of Kisses and Vengeance**_

Absorbing what just happened, Naruto quickly turned around to face the Uchiha and saw him still smirking. Feeling at loss, the only thing his mind processed that time was point an accusing finger towards the Uchiha and yell angrily.

"W-What the heck is wrong with you, teme?!?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde who's pointing menacingly at him. He raised his eyebrows as a gesture that he knows nothing of what the dobe's saying which made the him get even more irritated. How dare that bastard just suddenly forget about it!

"You! How dare you! You just kissed me, bastard!!"

Realization hit the young Uchiha. He did kiss Naruto a while ago. It was sort of an impulse, I mean he was getting pissed at those girls that he just did it without thinking. Now, this is really awkward. What to say to the blond. Ah, okay… Got it.

"Dobe. It's part of the deal. You're my girlfriend right now, I have the right to kiss you."

Naruto froze and his eyes grew wider in disbelief of what he just heard from the Uchiha. Next thing he did was point at Sasuke with a shaking finger and stuttered badly.

"B-But! Tha-That was… Th-That was…!"

"That was what, dobe?"

Defeated, Naruto let his hand fall back and looked down to avoid Sasuke's gaze.

"…but, that was my second kiss…"

Naruto lowered his head missing Sasuke's usual passive expression turn to a surprised one. But, he quickly changed it back when Naruto straightened up and looked at him. Standing on his full female height which is 5 inches shorter than the Uchiha, he glared at the brunet.

"I know that my first kiss was you. Even it's accidental, I consider it as my first! Now, you're still my second? And you're telling me that since I'm now you're so-called girlfriend you have now the right to kiss me? So, does it mean that you're gonna be also my third and fourth and fifth as long as I am in this form?!? What the hell?! I did not remember this as part of the deal!"

Getting annoyed at the blond's unstopping rant Sasuke clenched his fist then grabbed Naruto's shoulders making them face to face. Why is the moron so hyped up anyways?

"It's the same here. NA-RU-TO." said Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"You're my first and my second too. Heck, you're the only person I let have physical contact with. What makes you think you're the only one who's affected by all of this? This is all new to me too, Naruto."

"Y-you mean…"

"Yes!" Sasuke snapped back. "I'm going to do anything to make those love sick obsessed freaks gone. Even if I have to do things that I can't imagine that I will do. Naruto, were acting as a couple. So, we must do what couples do. It's part of the deal, dobe. You agreed to do this. Don't forget that."

Irritation gnawing his insides, Sasuke released his hold on Naruto and glared at the ground. Naruto swallowed hard.

"So… weregonnadothingslikekissingandhuggingandmakinglovewitheachother?" asked Naruto making his sentence as quickly and subtle as possible. Feeling very embarrassed right now for asking that question.

Sasuke sighed, "Yes…"

Naruto felt blood rush to his cheeks.

'_Did Sasuke just said yes to that? But, I'm not ready for this kind of thing!! If I were to give up my virginity it would be with… Argh! This sucks! I can't think of someone!! Maybe I'll give it to someone who has dark eyes and dark hair and… huh? What the hell am I thinking right now? Weird… '_

Sasuke looked at Naruto and found the blonde looking like a tomato and looking anywhere but him. Wondering why, he decided to analyze the content of what Naruto just asked him.

'_So… weregonnadothingslikehuggingandkissingandmakinglovewitheachother? Hmmm… That's what he said… wait… He's too fast but I think I can separate the words.'_

Sasuke pondered on, lost in his own thoughts while Naruto was busy looking at his heeled sandals and found them quite hard to wear. Taking a note that this deal sucks and being a girl sucks too! He's still blushing though. Back with Sasuke…

'_Here goes. So first it was, were… gonna… do things like...hugging…'_

This made him bit his lower lip

'_and kissing…'_

Sasuke swallowed hard

' _and…making love with each other… Hn. Stupid dobe making me decode his unspaced words!'_

Sasuke smirked but his smirked faded when the information sank in. He may be a genius when it comes to ninja things and stuff. But when it comes to things that involves emotion, let's just say he's only on the average level.

'… _huh? wait! Wait! Make—making love? HUH?!?'_

"Uhm, Sasuke?"

"…"

"Oi."

"…"

"Oi!!! SASUKE TEME!!!"

Sasuke snapped back from his thoughts when he heard someone call or rather shout his name. Focusing his senses of where that shout came from, he found Naruto in front of him glaring, arms crossed, with a slight hint of red still visible on top of his cheeks.

Sasuke was still dazed but then Naruto started to speak and he couldn't help but listen to what the dobe's about to say.

"Y-you're okay with it? I mean, are you okay with doing these things with me, Sasuke? I'm a guy after all and you're a guy too! And guys don't normally do _'that'_ stuff with other guys!"

"Ba-…Baka! What made you think were gonna do _'that'_?!?" yelled Sasuke in disbelief.

'_But, doing 'that' with him… Might not be so bad… '_said the little voice inside Sasuke's head.

'_Huh…!? Wha?! What the hell did I just say inside my thoughts?'_

Sasuke shakes his head slowly,

"Were just 'acting' Naruto. And… making love is for… uhm… well, you do it with someone you love… you know… _the birds and the bees_…" explaining things like this is making him uncomfortable.

Naruto's brows furrowed, but his eyes widened as he remembered Jiraiya tell him about how babies are made and the meaning of _'the birds and the bees' _and some other stuff he doesn't want to remember.

"Nooo! I feel corrupted…" Naruto flailed his arms and looked like he was about to cry. Well really, if you're like Naruto who still believed that babies came from storks for the whole 18 years of your life. You are really going to be scarred especially if the one explaining is Jiraiya.

"Oi,dobe!" Naruto looked up to see two coal eyes staring at him intently. Making the baddy bad bad images go away.

"Ah! Gomen! I was just thinking…"

"Wow. You can think now?" said Sasuke smugly. Naruto clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes.

"That's not funny, bastard."

"Hn. It is. To me."

Naruto made a face and stuck his tongue out. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Very mature, Naruto." scoffed Sasuke, Naruto grinned diffidently.

"But, I'm still a guy you know. Are you really sure?" asked Naruto, looking over the fainted bodies of Sasuke's fangirls.

"Heh. You don't look like one right now, dobe." Tilting his head to the side, he frowned at the mass of unconscious bodies of his 'fangirls' littered on the ground. Good thing they're on an unnoticeable part of the square.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Smirking, he leaned down to whisper at Naruto's ear.

"The real question here is, are YOU okay with this?"

Naruto felt shivers run down his spine which is very weird and just simply nodded. Free ramen is really hard to resist you know.

"Good. Then, let's go eat at my house. It's not very appetizing to eat in front of these… girls. "

"Che. Whatever,teme."

"Is that how you talk to your BOYFRIEND?"

"Grrr… WHO SAID THAT YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND?" Naruto somewhat yelled very loud which made some people who passed by on that hidden spot gave them weird looks. Realizing what he just did he glared at Sasuke but in Sasuke's point of view, the dobe looks more like pouting which he finds somewhat cute.

"Fine! Let's go now, bastard!" whispering harshly at the smirking Uchiha.

'_Oh! I just want to punch that smirk out of him!' _thought Naruto harshly.

"Naruto…"

"What?!" An irritated vein twitched on his forehead.

"I won't move not until I hear what a girlfriend should say to their boyfriend." He knows he's being childish and stubborn but Naruto's reactions are just so amusing.

"The he-…Tsk! Yeah…Yeah… " facing Sasuke, he cleared his throat and smiled forcefully.

"Sasuke-koi… I'm hungry so…let's go to your house now… please?" Reaching out for the take outs, she latched onto Sasuke's arm like how he sees his fangirls do all the time and grabbed the take outs from the raven's hands.

"Happy now?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a little bit but resumed to its original size. Smirking, he took hold of Naruto's hand and with his other free hand grabbed the shopping bags on the bench.

"Very."

Naruto rolled his eyes and let his "pretend boyfriend" lead him towards the Uchiha's compound.

* * *

After the two was out of sight, the leader of the fainted girls groggily woke up. She stood up and dusted her dirtied skirt. Grimacing at her state, she walked away leaving the other members of the club.

She heard it all, all of Naruto and Sasuke's earlier conversation. Grinning maliciously, she pulled out a forehead protector from her pocket and tied it to her head.

'_Never underestimate the power of a Dark nin, Sasuke-kun. I'll make you pay for breaking my heart! Especially that Naruto for taking you away from me. MWAHAHAHAHA!'_

Forming some hand seals, she did a transportation jutsu and poofed away.

* * *

At the Uchiha's mansion, Sasuke was leaning on the kitchen counter waiting for their food to heat up when Naruto suddenly hugged him from behind. Smirking, he turned around so he was face to face with Naruto and without warning wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him up the counter.

With a yelp and the word 'bastard', Naruto found himself sitting on the kitchen's counter facing the Uchiha who still has his arms wrapped around his female body.

"You can undo your jutsu now. And stop flirting. You're not good at it." said Sasuke at the grinning Naruto which after hearing that he sucked at flirting, frowned at the Uchiha.

"Che! You're no fun at all, teme! I was just joking around. Come on, don't you find little female me irresistible?" Naruto asked seductively as he wrapped his feminine arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke sighed, "Not at all, dobe."

Naruto huffed, "You're impossible Uchiha! I defeated the Third Hokage, Jiraiya a.k.a Ero Sannin, Ebisu (closet pervert) and other strong enemies with this jutsu and you're not even slightly affected?"

Sasuke smirked, "Well, whatever you do. Your pathetic charms won't work against me."

Naruto huffed, he undid his jutsu and a cloud of smoke surrounded them for a while. After the smoke dissipated,Naruto was still perched above the counter with Sasuke's arms encircled around him.

In their current position, it would be really awkward to explain when someone suddenly barged in and saw them. Naruto chuckled nervously and looked at Sasuke, only to find Sasuke's face merely inches away from his own giving Naruto a full view of his bestfriend/rival's face.

'_Wow! Now, I know why those girls are crazy for him! He really is good looking… Not that I would tell him that...'_

Looking at those pair of dark orbs, Naruto felt himself being drawn into it.

Uh oh, this dangerous...

Their faces were getting closer... and closer...

Too close that each of them can feel the others warm breath hovering on their skin.

When suddenly, the alarm of Sasuke's microwave set off surprising them both and making Sasuke let go. Sasuke dashed towards it and took out their food. Putting the food in plates, Sasuke turned around to face a flushed Naruto.

"The food's ready." said Sasuke, placing the plates on the counter. Naruto jumped off and sat on one of the stools, Sasuke did the same. After they both give thanks to their food, they ate silently.

Naruto's heart was beating irregularly fast.

What just happened earlier? It really looks like they were gonna kiss or something...Naruto decided to not think too much about it and decided to stuff himself up with food.

Sasuke on the other hand was also busy thinking.

Why didn't he let go of Naruto after the jutsu was cancelled? Why did he found the blond's face look so adorable?

Why did he felt himself getting lost inside those ocean blue eyes?

And why did he felt like kissing him again?

These thoughts plagued Sasuke's mind that he didn't even realized that he's not eating his food.

After a while, Naruto sighed contentedly as he finished his food when he saw the Uchiha staring at nothing. Smiling evilly, he quietly reached out to steal some of Sasuke's food when Sasuke saw what the dobe's doing in the corner of his eye and smacked Naruto's hand away.

"Ow! That hurt!" cried Naruto, rubbing his sore hand.

"That will teach you not to steal my food." replied Sasuke. Picking up his chopsticks, he started to eat.

Naruto glared and looked away grumbling when an idea hit him. Turning around so that he was now face to face with Sasuke, Naruto made a plan.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme…" Hearing Naruto call him Sasuke spared a glance at the blond and regretted doing so. In front of him, was Naruto doing his famous "Puppy Dog Eyes" that he sometimes use to get treated to ramen.

Sasuke was dumbstruck, he must look away before he'll get himself in trouble. Even his sensei's are no match for this attack.

Ugh, too late…

"Sasuke…I'm still hungry…Can you share your food with me?" asked Naruto cutely scooting closer to the Uchiha.

'_No one and I mean no one can resist when I do this! Even Gaara can't defy my cuteness! Whoa, did I say I'm cute!? No, this is a misunderstanding. This is only a manly ninja way of trapping your enemy! So, all I can say is, this is your end Sasuke-teme! Mwahahaha! Give in and give your food to me!'_

Naruto laughed maniacally inside his head, seeing the Uchiha getting all bothered was making him feel that he's winning already. Naruto did a victory dance inside his head.

"Uhm…Uhm…I-…" Sasuke was on the verge of giving in.

No, he is an Uchiha! He must resist! But, Naruto looks so cute that you can give him anything-… No! This is so unfair! Damn that dobe for having such dangerous technique!

Putting up all his struggling and wavering resistance, Sasuke managed to say no and Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke looked away and continued eating like he's not really at least bit affected.

"How-…How could you resist my puppy dog eyes?!?" yelled Naruto, pointing at Sasuke rudely.

"Tch. I told you, you're pathetic charms won't work with me." said Sasuke smugly as he stood up already finished eating and reached out for Naruto's empty plate and proceeded to wash it.

Naruto was still speechless… Sasuke managed to resist his 'puppy dog face'! How did it falter? Now, this is making him get angry. Devising a plan again, he smirked and stared at Sasuke's back.

'_My pathetic charms won't work with you, eh? Let's see about that, bastard!'_

_**-Owari-**__**

* * *

  
**_

**Author's Note: Aaah… Christmas is coming soon! Weee! I wonder if I'll make a SasuNaru Christmas Oneshot….Hmmm…. Anyways, sorry for the wrong grammars! Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! Ja ne! **

**(=3=)//**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto! & is planning to make Naruto and Sasuke be a couple in it's soon to be ending! Nah… just kidding… But, I like that to happen… Naruto ROCKS!! ******

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me this long to write this chap!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 6-Naruto's Charms part 1  
**_

Sitting on the couch, Sasuke reads his book comfortably. It's already past noon and the weather seems perfect for lazing around. The rhythmic flutter of the window curtains echoed around the house with the gentle afternoon breeze caressing every living thing with its sweet embrace. The ticking of the clock that lulls the weary soul to sleep and happy chirping birds exhilarate an aura of peacefulness.

All this was felt by our number one silence lover. Especially, when an adorable blond is sleeping peacefully right on his lap. Everything is perfect.

Bringing himself to a contented tiny smile, Sasuke felt very comfortable on his current position. Reading while taking nice little sips from his tea, nothing can compare to this small haven he made for himself. It's been a while since he enjoyed silence like this. Going back on reading, his other hand is busy playing with that sun kissed hair owned by the sleeping boy. It was after their lunch that Naruto felt sleepy and decides to take a nap on the couch. Without anything to do, Sasuke decided to read a book and sit beside Naruto only to be used as the blonds' pillow which is not so bad actually.

Weaving his fingers through those locks, he realized that he liked the feel of Naruto's hair. Even though he won't admit it, he find it so soft and silky to the touch that you can't tell because of the spiky style the blond always had. Thinking about some past occurrences, now he knows why some people liked ruffling the blond's hair.

Those _'hair molesters'_ was the term Sasuke calls them sometimes. Wondering why he feels so possessive over such a trivial thing, he thinks of people who he doesn't want to touch Naruto's hair.

But why actually? It's not like he owns Naruto's hair… or specifically Naruto…

Thinking into some other things, he remembered Naruto using his puppy dog face during their lunch earlier and he is too cute that time! He had to collect every ounce of his self-control not to jump and ravish him above the-…. What is he thinking?!

Sasuke's grip on his book tightened and just like an intuition, hit himself hard on his head.

"Ow!" scolding himself for forgetting that his book is the hard bound leather type that really hurts when you get hit it by it, his frown deepened when he realized that this kind of mistake is something Naruto would do not an Uchiha like him. He frowned again and glared at nothing.

Surely he's not thinking perverted thoughts on Naruto! He's his bestfriend! And also a guy like him! Having unnecessary feelings toward the blond will be just so… wrong! Something's really off with him since they started this plan of his. Maybe it's a caution! For what actually?

Having enough, he closed his book and placed it on the coffee table beside his tea. Maybe he's just reading too much into these things. Maybe he just needs to clear his mind.

Feeling his legs go numb, he decided to wake Naruto up. Placing one hand on Naruto's shoulder, he slightly shook the boy and waited for a reaction.

Nothing.

He shook him again, this time with his two hands and all he got was a simple grunt.

He shook him again twice as hard and even called the blonds' name, but he continued sleeping.

Feeling quite mischievous, Sasuke pushed Naruto off him thinking that would wake the idiot up. However, he continued to sleep even he's already on the floor now.

Feeling a little annoyed, Sasuke stood up and in a loud voice said that if he won't wake up soon, he'll burn all his precious ramen collection.

As if on cue, Naruto's eyes opened wide and Sasuke smirked.

"Just try and I'll burn your precious dark chocolate collection too." replied Naruto threateningly, glared daggers and went back to sleep. Sasuke's smirk faded…

'_What the he-…' _

Sasuke's right eye twitched, his fist twitched, his upper lip twitched, his eyebrow twitched, his body twitched, his angry nerve twitched and Sasuke snapped. His twitching right fist went straight to Naruto's head.

THWACK!

"ITAAAAAI!!!"

Sitting up instantly, Naruto covered his head with his two hands and rubbed the now forming bump on his head.

"That hurt, teme!"

Looking up to face the smirking Uchiha, Naruto did what the most sensible thing a man like him can do.

Stick out his tongue.

And that was it, Sasuke launched towards Naruto and a fight began. Punches and kicks were given to both parties. Wrestling here and struggling there, bickering and yelling until it all stopped when Sasuke effectively pinned Naruto on the floor.

"Don't just blurt out other people's secrets! Usuratonkachi!"

Naruto thrashed to make Sasuke let go but the Uchiha's grip is strong.

"Shut up! Teme! You're the one who started it!"

"So what! Everyone knows you like ramen, idiot! What would you do if someone heard it and spread it around?"

"It's not like you'll be in grave danger if other people knows about your obsession with dark chocolate..!"

"Idiot! Then those "fangirls" will give me dark chocolate everyday! And our efforts pretending to be a couple so that they will back out will be ruined. Besides, it's bad to have too much of a good thing. "

"Not for me..! If I get ramen everyday I'll be the happiest man of all!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, feeling his anger ebb away, he got off Naruto.

"Hn, whatever dobe. Get up now or I'll strangle you. "

Naruto pouted at this making Sasuke feel strange again. Darn it, why does Naruto always look so cute when he pouts? Shaking his head, he took hold on Naruto's hand and pulled him up forcefully.

"Aiyaa! You don't have to be so forceful you know? You're such a-…"

"bastard… yeah..yeah… " Naruto pouted again and Sasuke flicked his forehead. Smirking, he turned around to clean the mess from their previous fight which is surprisingly not really that much since his empty cup was just turned over and the coffee table is upside down but his book was nowhere to be found.

Turning around to ask Naruto if he saw the book, Sasuke saw Koharu instead.

"And why are you in that form?" raising a naturally shaped eyebrow, Sasuke eyed Koharu suspiciously.

"Because, I need to practice so that I can do Koharu's character correctly when I change into her!"

Sasuke grunted and turned around to arrange the coffee table while Naruto who's now Koharu smiled slyly from behind.

'_Operation: Charm Sasuke, begin! I know he likes the female me. He just won't admit it! (insert evil laugh) But, it's kinda weird…It's like he likes me, but he doesn't like the me but the me who is now me. Okay…I'm now confused. Never mind…Get on with the plan! '_

"Ne, Sasu-chan… Let me do the dishes…" said Koharu cutely. Sasuke stared at her, she is already wearing an apron with an expectant look in her eyes. Koharu blushed when Sasuke walked closer to her and leaned down slightly so that they were face to face.

"I'll wash my cup myself, and why are you wearing my Mother's apron anyway? Get that apron off of you and give it to me." ordered Sasuke.

Taking the apron off from Koharu and wearing it himself, Sasuke proceeded to wash his teacup. Koharu just stood there dejected.

'_Damn! Apron Allure is a failure!' _thought Naruto.

'_Next plan!'_

After finishing washing his teacup, Sasuke turned around to ask Naruto again if he found his book but Naruto is nowhere to be found.

"Now, where did that dobe go?"

"Aaaah!"

"Naruto?!"

Rushing towards where the cry came from, Sasuke found Koharu sitting on the floor of the balcony.

"What happened?"

"I-…I slipped…" sobbed Koharu.

"Geez. You're just clumsy as ever, Naruto."

"I'm not Naruto!"

"Hn?"

"I said, I'm not Naruto now! I'm Koharu! Ouch!"

Wondering what the blond meant Sasuke sat down beside the blonde and looked for injuries.

"What part of you hurt, Koharu?"

"My-…My ankle… I think I sprained it…I can't stand."

Sasuke nodded and carried the blonde bridal style. This surprised Naruto, making the female him blush. Being daring, Koharu wrapped her arms on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke looked at her and Koharu smiled beautifully. So beautiful that even the coldest hearted person in the earth would swoon.

Sasuke just stared at her with surprised eyes.

Seeing Sasuke's face, Naruto did a victory dance inside his mind. However, Sasuke suddenly let go of his female body and rushed inside the house. He crouched down the sofa and pulled out something.

"Hn. Finally, here's my book. I thought I lost it."

Then, Sasuke proceeded towards the Uchiha's study room to return the book leaving a pissed Koharu on the balcony.

'_Darn! I thought I had him! My calculations failed! I thought he will fall for my charming smile and then accept his defeat! Darn!'_

Coming back from the study, once again Sasuke can't find Naruto or even Koharu. Deciding to look in the kitchen, there he saw Koharu rummaging through something from the fridge.

"Yup! Found it!" cried the blonde girl.

"What is it that you 'found' actually?" asked Sasuke, looking behind the counter. Koharu jumped a little from hearing Sasuke's voice.

"Uhm…ano…heheheee…"

Sasuke walked up behind Koharu and peered down her shoulders.

"Is that-… Hn. Whatever." Sasuke walked back, sat on one of the stools and placed his elbow on the counter to support his chin while staring at Koharu boringly.

Koharu stuck her tongue out playfully and brought out a bowl of chocolate cream puffs. Sitting comfortably on the stool that is conveniently beside Sasuke, she placed the bowl in front of her and began digging in. Every time she eats one cream puff she makes a very satisfied sound, trying to sound seductively but in Sasuke's opinion she sounds like a cat purring annoyingly.

'_Hehehe…Just take a look at me Sasuke… Plan: Cute Chocolate Covered Girl,begin!_'

Koharu continued eating happily while smearing her face with chocolate intentionally thinking that Sasuke will be seduced by her. I mean, who wouldn't be? Here, a very cute girl covered with chocolate who wouldn't want to lick her? Sometimes his ideas are kinda lewd. Guess it's from hanging out with Jiraiya too much.

Feeling conceited, Naruto continued his plans.

(which are all failures, by the way…)

Meanwhile, Sasuke eyed Koharu disgustingly. Why, there's chocolate in her hair, her cheeks, her nose, her mouth, everything!

"What a messy eater and to think he said he'll practice being a girl." muttered Sasuke.

"Didja jusht shay shumthing, Shashuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted. Leaning forward, Koharu takes her advances to Sasuke. Batting her eyelashes and making her pouty chocolate filled lips. Koharu moves forward determinedly, only to find a table napkin tossed at her face.

"Clean yourself up, moron. You have chocolate all over you. Usuratonkachi."

"Hey, don't call me that! Teme!"

"Take a shower. You're all dirty and sticky."

Shocked that her advances didn't work, Koharu snatched the table napkin away from her face, growling, she stomped off to the bathroom to take a shower. Muttering about 'stupid clean freak bastards'. Shaking his head, Sasuke frowned at the mess Naruto made, growling, he decided to clean up.

Thirty minutes passed… Then an hour… two… three… Sasuke was pissed! How long does that girl shower?? It's been THREE FREAKING HOURS ALREADY!!! He already finished his book (to pass time, he read the book again.) he already washed his dishes (which is only a mere teacup), and… Well, there's nothing else, most of time was consumed by his reading.

Wondering what took the blonde long, he decided to take a look. Climbing up to his room, he heard soft snoring. Opening the door, he saw the door of his bathroom wide open with a bathrobe hanging on its knob. Grimacing at how even changing clothes, Naruto can be so messy. He went inside his room and found Koharu's sleeping form on his bed already dressed, it's kind of weird to see a girl in your bed. Mostly it was always Naruto or… well, it's always Naruto.

The now setting sun reflected from the glass doors of the balcony gave Koharu a gentle glow that even Sasuke took a double take just to check if that person sleeping there is actually Koharu. But, it's not… It was Naruto…

Mesmerized by the view and realizing that it's gonna be dark soon, Sasuke just stood there quite unsure of what to do. How could Naruto look so charming even when he's sleeping? Staring at the boy, his feet unconsciously walked towards him. Realizing what he had done, he just sat on the corner of his bed and stared at the sleeping boy.

"He just slept earlier, and now he's still sleeping. That is just so you Naruto…"

Sasuke smirked, he knows that even that boy is the most energetic person you ever knew, you will be surprised that he's favorite hobby aside from eating ramen is sleeping. He's like a lazy energetic fox. But, from the looks of it, he's a lazy, energetic, cute and a very charming fox.

He drew his attention to the rising and falling of Naruto's chest, tracing Naruto languidly with his eyes, he found that the blond did develop a very nice body, a result from all those rigorous training and missions. Looking up at the blond's face, he was taken aback by a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Flushed that Naruto caught him staring, he thought of a good excuse but found none. He's a genius, darn it!

Naruto shuffled a bit rising up groggily to sit up straight. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of sleep he saw someone sitting in front of him. His eyesight is blurry so he couldn't make out who it is, but judging from the dark hair and the black shirt, he recognized the person.

"Sasu-…Sasuke?" his voice was cracked a bit but the person in front of him seemed that he heard his call.

"Yes,dobe?" the answer seemed shaken but Naruto ignored it, must be that he' still sleepy that he's hearing is kind of off the wall.

Naruto wanted to retort of being called a 'dobe', but he yawned instead making his blue eyes glossy with tears. Sasuke stared at Naruto in awe but hid it behind his stoic features while he looked at the now stretching blond. Stretching upwards, Naruto's shirt raised up a little slightly showing his nice, toned and tanned stomach.

Sasuke tried to divert his eyes away from Naruto but found himself staring again. Naruto rubbed the sleep away from his eyes again but his sight is still hazy.

Blinking a few times, his eyesight is now clear and the first thing he saw was Sasuke looking at him with a slight blush on his face.

"Sasuke? Are you alright? You're kind of red."

"…"

"Sasuke?"

Remembering that he had to make Sasuke fall for his charms, Naruto changed into Koharu quickly. Seeing that Sasuke is still inside his own little world, Naruto decided to grab the opportunity. It's not usual to see the Uchiha looking quite vulnerable.

Crawling closer to the Uchiha, she made his way towards him and rested her forehead on Sasuke's forehead.

"Ne, Sasuke-koi… You don't have a fever…" said Naruto in his most girly voice, batting his eyelashes as an added effect. He felt Sasuke tense up and he smirked victoriously thinking he successfully charmed Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's mind went blank after he saw Naruto stretch adorably. However, he regained his self awareness back when he felt a warm thing touch his forehead. Blinking a few times he found his sight blocked by something or someone. He realized it was Naruto so he tensed up a bit but, when he heard Naruto's voice, he knew Naruto changed into Koharu. Which piqued his interest why Koharu is kind of, well if you look at it, she looks like she's just being clumsy but from Sasuke's previous experience about Naruto's girl transformations… this kind of thing is somewhat flirting in Naruto's book.

Pulling himself away from the blonde, Sasuke leaned slightly towards Naruto who is now Koharu.

"Well, as much as you hate it. I'm perfectly fine my dear." said Sasuke while his arms encircled the thin waist of the blonde. Looking at Koharu he smirked a little and pulled the girl into him. A small 'eep' came out from a Koharu as she landed on Sasuke's lap.

"Now tell me, Koharu. Why are you flirting with me this whole afternoon?" shocked by Sasuke's question, Koharu tried to escape Sasuke's hold but he just won't let go.

Sighing, Koharu bit her lower lip while thinking of an excuse but decided to just tell the truth.

"Well, you said I have pathetic charms so I just want you to fall for me and take back what you said. Teme." Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked like a pouting six years old who was forbidden by her mother to eat ice cream.

"Hn. Idiot."

'_So he was just teasing me huh? I thought there was really something's wrong with me earlier… Getting troubled and all…'_

Wanting to get back at Naruto, two can play at that game so Sasuke tightened his grip on Koharu. He looked at her blue eyes and smiled. Koharu was caught off guard by that sudden breathtaking smile that she kind of lost her balance when Sasuke pulled and landed straight on Sasuke's chest. Clouds of smoke covered them for a while and when it cleared, there stood Naruto on his original male form looking red and huddled in Sasuke's arms.

"Naruto…"

Naruto's heart quickened, how could Sasuke say his name in such a gentle but seductive way! Trying to free himself from Sasuke's hold, he heard Sasuke call his name once again.

"Naruto, if you want me that much. Then, who am I to decline such an offer?" Smirking, Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin upwards and leaned in slowly.

Warning signs flashed inside Naruto's mind as he panicked. From what he sees now, Sasuke is going to kiss him and his heart is beating so hard he can't breathe. One thing to do, he must escape or else he really doesn't know what to do. His plan backfired!

"Le-let go!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off him and ran towards the door. But, Sasuke was quick and grabbed Naruto's wrist which stopped the blond from running away. Naruto turned around looking all flustered making Sasuke let go, surprised at the blonds' reaction.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!"

And with that, Naruto ran.

"Dobe, that was just a-…

joke…"

Sasuke didn't have time to finish what he was saying because Naruto was nowhere in sight and all he could hear was running footsteps and the slamming of the door.

**_~Owari~_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Author's Note: Sorry for this,people! It took me a whole month to finish this chap and it's lame to boot! (sits on the corner and sulks)**

**Sorry...sniff... I need my doughnut plushy... :'c  
**

**(=3=)//  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto-sama, OWNS NARUTO!!! The soon-to-be gorgeous Hokage of Konoha!**

**Author's Note: I devote this chapter to my reviewers for encouraging me to write more… Luv you guys! You still read my fic even though it's so crappy… (sniff) Now, where's my doughnut plushy?**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 7-Naruto's Charm part 2  
**_

Sasuke was dumbfounded, why did Naruto run away like that? Frowning, he snatched something from the bed and ran after the blond.

The sun outside has already gone below the horizon and the sky starts to darken, and there is someone running frantically on every alley and rooftops. Racing hurriedly through pathways into the secluded part of the village and arriving in an apartment.

Working his way up, the person ran upstairs taking two steps at a time. Reaching a certain room he hastily opens the door and went inside closing it shut again. Panting heavily, he rested his back on the closed door and let gravity pull him down. He sat there, trying to steady his breathing and pacify the wild beatings of his heart and just as when he was about to calm down, a series of knocks surprised him again.

"NARUTO!!!"

Naruto's eyes widened, why did he run after him? Sasuke kept knocking and calling his name but the blond did not budge an inch. He was still trying to decide on whether or not he'll open his door, he's confused, alright? But, eventually Sasuke's knocks stopped.

"Open the damn door Naruto…" Naruto bit his lower lip, by the sound of Sasuke's voice he knows the Uchiha is getting pissed right now. So he stood up and slowly reached for the doorknob.

In Sasuke's part, he is now really pissed off. Why won't Naruto open his door? And where did his collected and calm part of him go? And why is he getting so worked up about this? And why is he asking himself these questions that he can't answer because he's the one who's asking these questions?

Getting pissed at his own self now and not think about being an Uchiha or being sensible in this situation or thinking how petty the matter is or whatnot, Sasuke forcefully kicked Naruto's door.

BAM!

Well, that settled his problem on how to open the door now to find Naruto. Looking around, it seems to be that the blond is not here. Walking cautiously inside, he stepped on the fallen door not caring of the crunching sound he made and stopped to look around. Where is Naruto?

"Dobe?" he called, but no one answered.

"…"

"Naruto?" this time he called his name, but only the echo of his voice from the four walled room answered him.

"…"

"Dobe, come out now or I'll burn this whole apartment of yours!

"Te…me…Get… off… me…"

A tiny muffled voice sounded below him. Sasuke looked down and found the one he's looking for crushed by the door and crushed by him. So, much for being a Jounin ranked ninja, Sasuke quickly got off and pulled the door up while lifting Naruto with his other hand.

"Ow! Ouch! Hey, be gentle!" yelled Naruto.

Swatting Sasuke's hands away and standing up on his own, he's kind of wobbly but, hey! His manly ninja pride was wounded when he was squished by the door so easily so why would he let him help him up? Being a ninja means being alert and what just happened to him is not what we really call being alert. Glaring with all his might, Naruto faced Sasuke with a VERY pissed off look.

"Damn you Sasuke! Why do you have to barge in like that and not wait for the door to open like any other normal person! Jerk! Fix that up...!"

Wincing as he rubbed the bump on his head Naruto wobbled towards his kitchen and grabbed a tray of ice cubes from his fridge. Making himself an ice pack, he sat down and placed it on his head. Glaring again at Sasuke before closing his eyes, the cooling sensation somewhat relieved the pain making him feel better and calmer. He did not notice Sasuke silently taking out a box of tools from his cabinet and proceeded to fix the door.

After a moment of silence, there was loud banging and clanking and drilling that Naruto started to get annoyed at it for disturbing his peace. When he opened his eyes to know where the noises came from, he saw Sasuke's back and it seems that the person in crime is working diligently on fixing his door.

Ah, his door. He tried not to laugh when he saw Sasuke's face so serious in repairing his door. The great Uchiha fixing a mere old door is really funny, deciding to not interrupt a "genius' work" Naruto silently observed Sasuke.

Sasuke. Look at him, always serious in everything. Always does things perfectly. Always calm and composed. Even fixing a door looks cool when he does it. His long elegant fingers tightly holding the hammer as he pounds the nail straightly and accurately, the forming beads of sweat on his temples making him look very manly, his thin lips closed firmly with his tongue that sticks out sometimes to moisture dried lips, focused black pupils filled with determination, his… his…

Naruto's eyes got bigger.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING????_

Saying those things towards Sasuke, he did not just say Sasuke's cool and all that but…well he is… wait, he did not just agree… aaaah!

Being confused again, Naruto decided to think about what happened at Sasuke's place earlier. Why did he run away like that anyways? All he knows is when he saw Sasuke's smile and heard Sasuke's unusual low voice, it's like the room got so bright and all he could hear was his heartbeat getting louder by the second. Afraid that Sasuke will hear it and think that he's was charmed by the Uchiha. The last thing he doesn't want is Sasuke's teasing and making fun out of him, so he ran away.

Feeling his bump is now healed, (he's a fast healer you know?) Naruto proceeded to help Sasuke. Crouching down he picked a nail and handed it towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him for a few seconds and smirked, taking the nail from Naruto he went back to his hammering. Sounds of drilling, banging and shuffling of two pairs of feet filled the room along with a growl of "teme" and a reply of "dobe" in the background.

After they finished fixing the door, Naruto made iced tea for both of them while Sasuke cleaned up and placed the toolbox back on the cabinet.

"Since it's already late, why don't you stay here tonight Sasuke?" said Naruto while holding two glasses of ice tea. Giving one to Sasuke, Naruto took a seat across the Uchiha.

"Hmm…I guess…" replied Sasuke downing the whole glass in one go.

"Want more?"

"No, thanks. It's refreshing and delicious by the way." standing up, Sasuke walked towards Naruto's sink and washed his glass. Turning around, Naruto quickly gave him his empty glass and ran towards the bathroom.

"Wash that too while I'll clean myself up!" slamming the bathroom door behind him, sounds of the shower splashing and rustling of clothes came after. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and carried on washing Naruto's glass too. Afterwards, Naruto came out wearing a cream colored pajama with swirly designs.

"It's your turn now." said Naruto while drying his hair with a towel. Sasuke went inside the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, he pulled out his own brand of soap, shampoo and toothpaste.

Wondering why Sasuke have his stuff on Naruto's home? Well, did I mention that they're bestfriends?

I did? Then, now you know why…

Grabbing his own blue toothbrush beside Naruto's orange one, Sasuke proceeded to brush his teeth. He then took off his clothes, folded it neatly and put it on the hamper next to Naruto's muddled clothes. He also took a shower and used his own towel that Naruto prepared for him. After that, Sasuke came out all freshened up with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked towards Naruto's room and found the blond taking out the Uchiha's pillows from his cabinet.

"Hey dobe, I need to change." Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke half naked.

Feeling his cheeks getting warm, Naruto quickly diverted his eyes away from the Uchiha.

"Uhhh…yes…uhm, your… your clothes are inside that drawer." Pointing towards his dresser, Naruto turned around to give Sasuke some privacy.

"Are you done now?" Naruto turned around again to find Sasuke on his blue pajamas with the Uchiha's symbol on the far right side of the pajamas' shirt. He also noticed that Sasuke somehow incorrectly buttoned his shirt, walking towards the Uchiha.

"You're buttons are in wrong positions." Unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt, Naruto revealed Sasuke's fair skin, firm stomach, broad shoulders and nice abs. In short, Sasuke's hotness. _(*drool)_

And buttoned it up the right way. _(*ugh..fanservice..)_

Patting Sasuke's chest before hopping on the bed, Naruto smiled.

"Let's sleep now, shall we?" getting inside the covers, he patted the space beside him. But, Sasuke just wordlessly turned around and walked out of the room.

"EH?!" Naruto was surprised. Is Sasuke gonna sleep on the couch? But, they were sleeping on his bed every time Sasuke comes over since they became bestfriends! Wanting to know why, Naruto made a move on getting out of the bed when Sasuke appeared once again on the doorway. Looking up, Naruto saw Sasuke holding a blue shopping bag and a small gift bag. Sasuke tossed it to him in which he caught it easily. Looking at the inside of the two bags, he took out a fox plushy from the shopping bag and a box from the small bag.

"You left it at my house." said Sasuke sitting at edge of the bed. Naruto hugged the plushy and gave Sasuke one of his brightest smiles which Sasuke in return gave him a smirk. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but then he closed it and looked away, Naruto noticed it and asked him what's wrong. But, Sasuke just shrugged and climbed on the bed. Naruto made a space for the raven and stored the bags below his bed. He placed the box above his bedside table and made a move to turn off the bedside lamp but was stopped by Sasuke. Naruto turned around and come face to face with the Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" the Uchiha kept staring at Naruto.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto again, this time with worry lacing his tone. Sasuke just sighed.

"Nothing. Turn off the lights now." He said and lied down, his back facing Naruto.

"Sasuke? Tell me what's bothering you.." Naruto inched closer to the raven.

"Why did you run away?" Naruto was taken aback by the sudden question. Sasuke sounded kind of hurt so maybe he misunderstood his actions so the only way to explain is tell the truth.

"I…errr…it's because…" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke suddenly sat up and faced Naruto.

"Because of what?"

"Well, I guess… it's because I lost?" Naruto scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"Naruto, be specific."

Uh oh. Sasuke is not calling him a "dobe", meaning he's serious. Naruto avoided Sasuke's piercing look and diverted his eyes away.

"Well, as you can see… I was trying to charm you right? But, in the end I think you've seen through my plan and I'm the one who was charmed… I guess?" Naruto chuckled awkwardly again and this time his eyes are focused on the fox plushy that he's now busy fiddling with.

"You're not the only one who was charmed…" Naruto's head shot up that it almost give him a whiplash but hey, he's just really surprised of what Sasuke just said.

"Wha-what?" sounding dumb but who cares? Sasuke just admitted that he was charmed by Naruto, I mean Koharu so it must make him feel victorious right? But, why does he feel kind of jealous?

"I said I find you very charming too, Naruto." This time Sasuke's the one who's looking away. His tummy feels weird, Sasuke finds him charming… Wait, him? Does it mean?

"Is it me or Koharu..?" asked Naruto meekly but his answer was Sasuke looking so uneasy with a slight red tinge on his cheeks.

"Y-you…" the answer was so soft that it sounded like a whisper and Naruto did not hear it so he asked again…

"What??" leaning in closer to Sasuke, he saw the Uchiha twitch.

"I said it's you! Dobe!" he was so close that when Sasuke yelled his ears rang.

"Yow! Teme! Why do you have to shout?!"

"I'm not shouting! I just raised my voice slightly so that you can hear! Dobe!"

"Stupid Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"-gasp- Take that back!!"

"Know what? You're not cute at all!"

"So??? You're not handsome either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two looked away with their arms crossed at each other's chest. Naruto opened his eyes to peek at Sasuke and saw Sasuke doing the same. Sasuke was the first to look away and Naruto stuck his tongue out. Silence befalls the two and only the ticking of Naruto's clock can be heard. Sasuke was the one who spoke first.

"Hn. Let's get some sleep." Crawling back inside the covers, Sasuke turned around so that his back is facing Naruto once again.

"Ah… yes…" crawling inside the covers also, Naruto turned around to the other side so that his back is facing Sasuke too. Hugging his fox plushy, Naruto smiled contentedly.

"Sasuke? you asleep?"

"sigh…what is it?"

"Th- Thank you for the plushy toy by the way."

"Your welcome.

Naruto hugged his fox plushy more tightly with a smile plastered on his face. Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke is also smiling on the other side of the bed and the two slept through the whole night feeling happy for certain simple reasons.

_**~Owari~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Author's Note: Did I forget to tell you that Naruto moved into a bigger apartment since he's now the future Hokage??**

**So, that explains why the two of them fitted inside Naruto's bed.**

**Got it? Bigger apartment means bigger bed...^^**

**Thanks for reading~! REVIEW PLEASE? Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Please raise your hand if you had read the latest chapters of NARUTO.. Hahahaha! I know! Isn't it awesome? Uwaaa.. I can't wait for more chapters to come..^^ But, I kinda hate it 'cuz Sasuke was so powerful and all that jazz about the Ninja War and Madara. Anyways, I'm still loving it...^^ **

**Oh, Oh, I'm very sorry for not updating for a year! I'm a very busy person, you know? What with being a college student and stuff... yep, it's pretty hackin' hectic! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't still own Naruto nor Sasuke. (=3=')**

* * *

**_Chapter 8 – A Sample Of What A Fanboy Is_**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

...

...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

...

...

...

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok...

...

BAM!

Sasuke hissed and threw curses.

"Oi, wake up Uchiha!"

Sasuke suddenly sat up with a scowl on his face. Who in their right mind would disturb an Uchiha on their sleep? Along with promises of torture and death threats, Sasuke tried to find its source. He looked around Naruto's room and... wait-.. Naruto's room?

Sasuke looked again and sighed, he's in Naruto's room alright with that said person who is currently clutching his waist comfortably. Wait again-.. Naruto clutching on his waist? Sasuke eyes widened a little and stared at the contented face of Naruto, it suddenly made him feel all warm and tingly inside but he just ignored it. Looking out the window, he saw Pakkun, one of Kakashi's nin-dogs waving his paw and smiling mischievously.

Slowly releasing himself from Naruto's grip, he climbed down the bed and picked Naruto's fallen stuff toy. Replacing it on his stead, he then proceeded to walk towards the window.

"What do you want?" snarled Sasuke at Pakkun's face after he opened the window.

"Had a good night?" Pakkun winked and handed Sasuke a scroll.

"Shut up." Growled Sasuke as he opened the scroll and read it.

"Mmmm… Sasuke..pillow..where.." Pakkun raised his doggy eyebrows and grinned teasingly at Sasuke while the raven just kept on reading however a prominent light blush was already creeping up on his cheeks. After reading, he rolled it up and gave it back to Pakkun.

"So it's a two-man mission huh... And I can choose who my partner is? Hn. I'll bring Naruto with me."

"Are you sure that's the only reason why your bringing him? Hehe.." Sasuke's brow furrowed and out of the blue, two shuriken was thrown towards Pakkun but the nin-dog quickly poofed away while laughing mockingly.

"Stupid dog and his stupid master." Sasuke muttered and walked towards Naruto's bed then sat on the edge.

'_Haa… the mission will be until tomorrow...guess we'll spend this whole day preparing for it.. Let's see..'  
_

Sasuke was still in his own thoughts and didn't know that Naruto's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw is Sasuke's back. Still in his sleepy state, he crawled towards the raven and hugged him.

"Naruto? What..." but Sasuke didn't finish what he's going to say when he felt Naruto's body pressing on his back clutching to him like he was his lifeline.

"Sasuke… are you leaving again..? You bastard, after all those years of finding you and..." Naruto's grip suddenly softened and his arms slid off as he dropped on the bed fast asleep again.

'_Great. It's one of his dreams again about me leaving. I wonder how I will make him feel assured that I won't ever do it again not even in a million years.'  
_

Sasuke sighed then stood up and walked towards Naruto's wardrobe. Opening it he saw some of his clothes are inside mixing with Naruto's clothes. Smiling fondly, he grabbed a black shirt of his and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and his dobe. This time he didn't correct himself for saying "his dobe" and that made him feel kind of relaxed like it's the right thing to say and think which is weird and that made him even more worried if he's actually sane or there is something more going on that has something to do with his friendship with Naruto.

After some morning wash up, Sasuke went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Finding eggs and bacon, he quickly fried some then whipped up a nice freshly squeezed orange juice. He still finds it amusing on his self-made promise to make Naruto eat more food other than ramen.

Inside the bedroom, Naruto starts to wake up. Sensing that Sasuke is not on the bed anymore he frantically looked around but he heard someone cooking in the kitchen and the smell of fried bacon filled his senses.

'_Ah… bacon… mmmm…'  
_

Throwing the bed covers he stood up and stretched. He quickly made up the bed and put the fox plushie between the pillows. Feeling very happy, he looked under the bed, found the shopping bags and stored it away after taking the small box containing Sasuke's bracelet gift inside the small shopping bag. Naruto placed the little box on top of his desk and decided to have his morning shower.

In the kitchen, Sasuke was already finished making breakfast and proceeded to wake up Naruto. Opening the door, he finds the bed all neatly done.

"Naruto?" The door of the bathroom opened revealing Naruto fresh from the shower.

"Yes, Sasuke? Oh! And goodmorning!" greeted Naruto while drying his hair with a towel.

"Dress up quickly. Breakfast is already done." With that, Sasuke closed the door. "Okay!" exclaimed Naruto then walked to the dresser whistling. The door opened again, "And uh… goodmorning to you too. " said Sasuke then closed it again. Naruto chuckled. Sasuke can be really weird sometimes.

After breakfast, Sasuke told Naruto about the mission and Naruto agreed that today will be spent on preparing their things and probably do some training and sparring together. The two were on their way out when they noticed a note on Naruto's door.

"_STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE OR YOU'RE DEAD! HE'S MINE! Signed, DNA"  
_

Those are the exact words clearly printed on the note. Sasuke raised his eyebrow while Naruto scrunched up his face. Now why would someone send Naruto a note like this?

"This is so weird. Who the hell is DNA?" Naruto shrugged, folded the note and put it in his pocket. "Isn't that an acronym for Deoxyribonucleic Acid?"

"Dobe, I think it's an acronym of a name. Just coincides with that nucleic acid." said Sasuke not caring about the note. Naruto scratched his head.

"Ah, but why would someone send me a note like that? Maa, I think it's one of your fans! People are getting way too obsessed with you teme ever since you got back. Even they get jealous towards your awesome bestfriend!"

Sasuke continued walking, "Well, of course they have the reason to get jealous with you dobe. I spend most of my time with you when I'm not on my missions, you know?"

"Well, yeah! That's what friends are for right? Plus, you're not seeing someone." Naruto's inside tingled a little when he said that Sasuke is not seeing someone.

"I am seeing someone, dobe." Sasuke pointed out making Naruto stop walking.

"Huh? Wha-… How come I didn't know that? Who?"

"Koharu." Sasuke deadpanned while still walking.

"Wha-…" Naruto realized what Sasuke meant and quickly caught up with him. "Haha. Funny bastard. That's not what I meant! Koharu is not real! Therefore, your relationship with her is not real. So, you still are not seeing someone."

"She is real."

"What? What made you say that?"

"She is real when you turn into her."

"No, she's not! I'm the one who's real. I made her. If I turn into her, I only changed in appearance but it's still me!"

"I know how your jutsu works dobe, no need to explain. So what's your point?"

"My point is that, you're not seeing Koharu! She's not real. I only made her so I'm the one who's real. Meaning I am the one you're seeing not her!"

Sasuke stared. "Are you saying we're the ones who are going out?"

"Yes! Precisely-..." Naruto covered his mouth. _'What the hell am I saying?'_

Sasuke stared more and Naruto's face resembled a tomato.

"Err… right. I don't know what had just gotten on your pants dobe. But, in the meantime, I am seeing Koharu. We agreed on that. Plus, just tell me if you don't like changing into her I am fine to have you personally as my sweetheart."

Sasuke looked away realizing he didn't say that he doesn't mind having Naruto as his lover and hope Naruto didn't notice it.

"Ah…" Naruto scratched his head. "Uhmm… I don't mind changing into her. It's a part of our deal. I don't go back on my own words."

Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye. '_Good, he didn't notice.'_

"Well, good. Now can we just finish what we're supposed to do today?"

Naruto beamed a smile, "Okay! Let's go!"

Their plans for the morning went smoothly, they finished their preparations for the mission and went sparring on the training grounds. However, Naruto got tired of sparring with Sasuke since it's just the fact that these two are neck-to-neck, almost equal with their strengths that they kept on having a tie, and no one loses nor wins. Frustrated, Naruto asked for quits.

"Tch, dobe. Well, it is almost noon." Sasuke patted some dust away from his pants and looked up at the sun. "Tch, too bright." And then irritatingly puts his hands on his pockets.

"LUNCH!" yelled Naruto and started to run towards Ichiraku. But, he didn't manage to leave his place when Sasuke got a hold of his collar. "He-hey! Leggo!" Naruto tried to pry Sasuke's fingers.

"Wait, change to Kohaku."

"EH? WHY?"

"Because I said so. Now, do it."

Sasuke let go of his collar and Naruto glared. "Fine, but does it kill you to ask nicely?" and with a few hand seals, out appeared Kohaku. "Oi, do your thing!" Sasuke then reached out to touch his cheeks and just like before his whisker scars are gone, Naruto quickly clutched on Sasuke's arm.

"Soooo, Sasu-kuuuun. Where are we having lunch?" he asked sweetly while batting his girly eyelashes and pressing himslef on his arms. Sasuke stared at her and rolled his eyes. "Nice imitation of the old Sakura, dobe." Naruto let go of his arm, stuck out his tongue and grinned. "Aw, you're no fun!"

"Let's eat lunch at Daikokuya and have sukiyaki and karaage." Sasuke walked towards the town. "What? No way! I want to eat ramen! Rameeeeeeeen!" Naruto stomped his feet on the ground.

"If you eat too much ramen as Kohaku there will be unwanted suspicions that may arise...and today's my treat." Naruto brightened up immediately of the mentioned free meal and skipped beside Sasuke while talking about random stuff.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them very discreetly with a masked chakra almost to non-existent already. "How dare you take Sasuke away from me, you bitch." Then, disappeared out of thin air.

"And then there's this cute little whale...or was it a penguin? That was on the road and I..blah blah blah.." Naruto kept on chattering away unaware of Sasuke getting irritated by the second.

"Kohaku, will you shut up?" Naruto gasped. "Teme!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled the blond closer to him. Then, he entwined his fingers on his and Naruto blushed to the nth degree. Fidgeting, Naruto quickly leaned down on Sasuke's ears and whispered harshly.

"Teme, warn me when you get all touchy-feely with Kohaku. Any hint or what because I'm still not used with all this!" Sasuke shivered slightly at how close Naruto is even though he looks like a girl. He didn't respond and just dragged the blond towards the restaurant.

'_What a bastard.' _Naruto a.k.a Koharu muttered in his head.

They arrived at the restaurant and when Sasuke was about to open the door, someone tapped him on his shoulder. "Uhmm... E-Excuse me..." Sasuke and Naruto turned around and saw a VERY cute boy, like a shotacon character looking so innocent and embarrassed.

Sasuke just stared with a bored look and the VERY cute boy turned even redder when he felt Sasuke's eyes on him. "Uhmm.. I-I..." The boy looked as if he were to collapse anytime soon and Naruto felt that he needed to help the poor boy and put on his kind smile.

"What is it that you want with my Sasu-koi, little boy?" Bending on his knees to be in the same height, the VERY cute boy looked up to him with wide surprised eyes. Naruto got confused and tilted his head to the side. "Sa-Sa-Sasu-koi?" said the VERY cute boy.

"Uhmmm..uhmm..Yes, you see he's my boyfriend and-" before Naruto finished his sentence the VERY cute boy suddenly clung to Sasuke's shirt and sobbed loudly.

"Sasuke-kun! I've admired you for so long! I love you so much that every night I'm dreaming of you pounding me so hard on the mattress! Filling up my hole with your big thick cock!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock with what he just heard.

"What did you see in this girl anyway? She's so ugly! Look at the way she looks! So horrifyingly without taste! While I'm so cute! I can even be easily mistaken for a girl if you don't want to let people see you with a boy! Leave her and be with me! Sasuke-kun I-"

Before the VERY cute now psycho boy finished his sentence, Sasuke already silenced him by doing a neck chop and he fell unconscious to the ground. Naruto stared at the boy with mouth open and eyes still wide with shock. Sasuke sighed and walked towards him.

"I forgot to warn you but I think you just had your first encounter with..." Sasuke cringed, hating to say the word. "A fanboy."

Naruto was still silent as Sasuke slipped an arm around his feminine waist and ushered him inside the restaurant.

_**~OWARI~**_

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9's coming. Wait for it! Haha! Oh have you all heard of the word...REVIEW? I like reviews...^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto = NOT MINE (but Sasuke's. lol.)**__

* * *

**_So Far So Good?_**

Daikokuya, an average sized restaurant and always crowded during lunch hour. Decorated simply just like the other little shops in Japan. One must always expect long waits but the Konoha's Protégé doesn't need to. He's a regular at Daikokuya and the owner is someone he protected from an A-class mission thus making him always the VIP of the place.

"Oi, Naruto…"

"Naruto…"

"Oi, Oi…"

"Naru-…tch!"

Sasuke flicked Naruto's forehead.

"Ow!"

Naruto covered his forehead and winced. Frowning, he looked up ready to give the person who gave him pain a piece of his mind when he got startled by the scene in front of him. Around him, he saw colored paper lanterns attached to the ceiling. The table in front of him is laden with food and unfortunately, no ramen anywhere. Looking around once more, Naruto realized that he's currently inside a restaurant. He also took notice of his position that seemed to be in the place that has a nice view of the whole restaurant yet kind of secluded from people.

"Uh… wha- where am I?" Naruto mumbled and looked around once again. His peripheral view caught a patch of dark hair and he looked back again and saw Sasuke's face glaring at him for all he's worth clearly annoyance evident on those mesmerizing black orbs. Naruto was startled and tried to stand up to run away but the brunet was quick to push him back to his seat.

"Sit down," he ordered and went back to his seat across Naruto. The blonde laughed nervously and looked down when he suddenly remembered the event that happened earlier and felt incredibly awkward.

"Stop that."

Naruto looked up to Sasuke. "Uh…stop what?" Sasuke frowned. "That fidgeting and…just stop it. It's annoying."

The blonde got ticked off upon being called annoying and was quickly telling Sasuke off about being a bastard for involving him in that incident earlier.

"You're such a bastard…blah..blah..blah..! How come you…blah…blah…blah! When here's the poor me who…blah..blah..blah..trauma! Your fans are just so… blah…blah…blah..in that case someone will…blah..blah..blah…!"

Sasuke looked a little at the babbling idiot and slightly smirked. Picking up a piece of fried beef, he pointed his chopsticks towards the blond. Naruto stopped talking, scrunched up his face and stared at the offered food like it's going to jump on him anytime and wondering why it's in front of him. He looked at Sasuke and sees the raven's lips parting slightly indicating for him to open his mouth.

Naruto's eyes went comically wide! Freaking out a little inside about Sasuke trying to feed him, however, while still deciding if he'll accept the offered food, Naruto unconsciously leaned forward, opened his mouth and received it. He chewed thoughtfully whilst trying hard to fight the impending feeling of butterflies fluttering on his stomach.

Sasuke on the other hand looked quite satisfied then murmured a little "Itadakimasu," and proceeded to eat as well.

"Hey," Naruto ears perked up, swallowed quickly and then looked at Sasuke attentively. The raven smirked and beckoned Naruto to sit beside him. Maybe it's because of Sasuke's sudden change of attitude or their situation right now that he is a girl that Naruto timidly obeyed and moved his seat.

Clutching the hem of his blouse, he is still in Koharu's form by the way in case some of you forgot, he obediently sat beside Sasuke not knowing what to do next. Sasuke feeding him is a new yet somehow scary experience and when another serving of food was offered to him, he opened his mouth again and ate diligently.

On Sasuke's part, he finds this situation very amusing. Feeding Naruto made him feel a little warm which makes him think of himself as a weirdo for having these kinds of emotions on such a trivial matter.

'_Though I like seeing him blush, I wonder what his face will be if it's the real him who's beside me right now? Too bad I had to make him change into Koharu. Also the whisker marks are also gone. I like Naruto's whisker marks. It shows that he is someone that's untamable. However right now, I think I like the obedient Naruto more. I didn't know he can be submissive as well. Wait, wait a minute. Now why am I now thinking about the things I like about Naruto? Ah, that's right. I forgot my mind has a mind of its own. I really should stop or else…'_

Sasuke frowned at this and stabbed a tomato with the fork he's now holding. He cleared his mind to stop thinking to himself again and focus on the lunch date he devised for his so-called girlfriend.

"Uhm…Shashkeh," the blond turned to blonde tried to speak with his mouth full. Sasuke grimaced and told him to swallow what he's eating first and reminded him that he's a woman. Naruto gave him a glare but obeyed again and wiped his mouth softly with the napkin.

"Uhm, hey," Naruto continued to which Sasuke spared a glance at him and continued eating. "Uhm, I didn't mean to blank out earlier…it's just that.. uh… that boy.. you.. a guy…didn't know it was possible."

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was stuttering and starting to look like the tomato that he is eating right now.

"Hn. There's more than that Naruto. There are much much more worse than that kid..boy..whatever. I told you it will be hard being my lover if you want to quit just say so."

Naruto looked up, surprise evident on his face. "Huh? Ah- NO! I won't back down! Plus, I don't think it's hard. I just need to prepare myself now from those kinds of attacks from your fans. Hehehe... Man, you seriously have some freaky fans Sasuke."

Naruto chuckled a little and Sasuke decided that he will be feeding his babbling idiot soup now when a shadow loomed above them. He looked up and saw Sakura. Behind her he saw Rock Lee and the rest of the Rookie 9, Neji and TenTen were there too. All of them were wearing shocked faces even the passive Neji looked surprised as well.

Naruto wondered why Sasuke's hand stopped midway in feeding him the soup. His mouth is already open, okay! Sasuke is being rude! He looked at the rude man and found the raven's face devoid of emotion staring at something or someone. When Naruto looked as well, his eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

Hearing the clink of spoon going back to the bowl, he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Sasuke stood up and regarded them with a blank stare.

'Oh no! We've been found out!' Naruto is now panicking inside his mind.

"What are you ALL doing here?" Sasuke said in a monotonous voice, looking very bored.

The blond suddenly stopped panicking when he heard Sasuke's cool and composed voice. Calming a little, he proceeded to just go with the flow. He mentally scolded himself for forgetting that he is now in his Koharu form.

"I…we…" Sakura spoke first but she's stuttering and was glancing back and forth to Sasuke then to the panicking-earlier-yet-now-looks-relieved for some reason mystery blonde girl. Neji walked forward, sensing Sakura can't speak for a while and replied himself.

"We were having a small get together group lunch today. We tried contacting you and Naruto but the two of you are nowhere to be found. It seems that Naruto's the only one who's not here."

Naruto pursed his lips upon a little hearing his own name and everyone stayed silent after Neji spoke. No one knows how to react, it's not every day you see Sasuke Uchiha feeding someone and that someone is moreover a stranger. Suddenly, someone spoke up next or more likely screamed up next and all of the people in the restaurant turned their heads to the group when they heard the outburst.

"Who's that girl Uchiha?" it was Kiba, pointing rudely at the mystery blonde girl. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and glanced back at Koharu a.k.a Naruto. Everyone started to whisper and the buzz of questions and the occasional squeals of "Kya~ Sasuke-kun!" of some of Sasuke's fans who were there in the restaurant as well.

"Ah, her?" Sasuke walked back to the "mystery blonde girl" and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Koharu, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Koharu, my girlfriend."

Everyone gasped. Rock Lee's mouth opened wide, Sakura walked a step back, Kiba was still pointing but his mouth were also agape and everyone shocked faces were more shocked and even the passive Neji sported a composed yet shocked face as well.

Sasuke softly squeezed Naruto's shoulders and ushered him to stand up which he reluctantly did.

"Ni-nice meeting you everyone. I'm Koharu Kurokawa."

He bowed a little, smiled shyly and then silence followed. Someone coughed and Sasuke smirked.

"Since everyone are now acquainted. Koharu and I have to go somewhere so we'll be going," he grabbed Naruto's hand, paid for the food and walked out of the restaurant.

Sakura was going to follow the two but they were already gone and everyone seemed to regain their selves now and the whole restaurant is buzzing again all talking about the scene they had just witnessed.

"Wow, what a shock!" Kiba exclaimed.

"That's really an understatement, dog-face," said Ino.

"Hey!" Kiba reacted.

"I didn't know Sasuke has a girlfriend, what about Naruto?" Choji asked while munching on a bag of chips.

"Troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

"I thought those two are together…" Sakura looked down and looked up again. "Wait, does Naruto even know about this?"

"M-Maybe…maybe n-not…" answered Hinata.

"Oh Sasuke's such a youthful man! But, I really thought he is with the youthful Naru-chan! Although that girl looked kind of like Naruto's female version, ne? " Rock Lee exclaimed. Everyone looked at him.

"Nah…she does look like Naruto's henge which is really weird but every time Naruto does that stupid Sexy No Jutsu of his, no matter what he does, the whisker scars are always there," said Sakura.

"Then, who is that girl? Where did she come from? How did Sasuke meet her?" asked Ino but sounded like she's asking herself more.

"We can only know next time. We should corner them sometime and demand answers," TenTen said while interlocking her fingers behind her head.

"Bah, Sasuke and Naruto are like for each other. I was putting my bet on them you know!" Kiba exclaimed again scratching his red fang tattoo.

"Me too. Too bad we didn't know Sasuke's already taken by someone else," Shino added.

Everyone in the group nodded in agreement except Neji who is now crossing his arms thinking.

"I guess we're wrong right?" Ino laughed and twirled a lock of her hair with her fingers.

"Neji-san?" Hinata approached him. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh..Yes, Hinata-sama. I was just thinking," Neji wryly smiled. Hinata sensed Neji doesn't want to dwell on further and nodded only.

"Hey~ Can we eat now?" said Choji crumpling up an empty bag of chips.

Everyone agreed and then looked for a place to sit down and order.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto are now inside Konoha's marketplace buying fruits and vegetables. Why are they there? Well, since Sasuke didn't plan anything to do today apart from that annoyingly intercepted lunch date with Naruto…err with Koharu..no, no with Naruto, yep that sounded better. He decided on buying his groceries since his stocks at home are somewhat low.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun~ How about these mangoes?" asked Naruto sweetly, being now that he's supposed to be in his Koharu character.

"Mmm…yeah. I'll get a half kilo of those as well," said Sasuke to the fruit vendor. After paying his purchase, he looked down to see what more he needs to buy. His hands are full of plastic bags of fruits and vegetables and Naruto's hands are full of grocery shopping bags filled to the brim. He quickly checked everything and thought that he already bought enough but there's still two items he needed to buy.

"Huff…Ne, Sasuke-kun…are you done? My arms are aching!" complained Naruto trying to swipe his sweat but failed since his hands are full.

"Hn. And you call yourself a ninja. I just need to buy two more items," said Sasuke contemplatively while adjusting some of his bags.

"Hey! Did you forget that I'm your not-a-ninja-girlfriend right now? I'm trying my best here to look pretty feminine but since my oh-so-caring boyfriend just takes me on his -shopping spree and using me as his carrier then let me tell you , you-"

"Stop nagging like you're my wife. I'll transport us both back and drop these all off."

Sasuke went closer to Naruto, looked around to see if anyone was looking and quickly dumped everything he's holding on Naruto's arm.

"What-what the fu-"

Quickly doing the hand seals with a low muttering of Transportation No Jutsu, the two were gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Argh! I hate him! I hate him!" said a gray eyed girl while gripping her brown shoulder length curly hair.

"Who do you hate, Akira-chan?" said a guy sitting on a dark corner with his legs crossed sipping a cup of tea slowly.

"That blond idiot! How dare he take my dearest Sasuke-kun away from me! How dare Sasuke-kun would also trick me this way! " stomped the girl called Akira, still gripping her locks.

"Sasuke-kun? You mean Sasuke Uchiha? The one you've been obsessing with since you're ten years old?" asked the guy quirking a fine set of eyebrows.

"Yes! He's the one! Apparently, my dear Sasuke-kun thinks he can fool his fan girls but not me! I wasn't the president of his fan club for nothing! As you can see, brother… He asked his friend Naruto…"

Akira's brother suddenly interrupted her.

"Wait...Naruto? The Jinchuuriki? The Kyuubi holder? The Unpredictable Ninja?"

"Yes, yes. The famous Naruto. I'll repeat from the start, ok? So yesterday the club was having a meeting and..blah…blah..blah.."

The man smirked quietly on his seat now looking interested on hearing his sister's ranting.

"….the girl seemed suspicious so I also acted that I fainted with the others and then I heard those two quarreling and talking at the same time and I heard that the girl Koharu is actually Naruto! I think he was the one who initiated the whole thing and my dear Sasuke-kun played along!"

"So what are your plans?" asked her brother.

"Well, I was thinking of asking you for help brother! It kills me to see Sasuke with other people! If I can't have him then no one will!" seething, Akira punched the wall creating a large dent and cracks on it.

The man rolled his eyes and brought the teacup to his lips again. He blew softly on the scalding liquid and took a sip. Sighing he voiced out his plain answer.

"No."

Akira turned around quickly to face his brother with newly acquired anger evident on her face.

"What did you say Tasuku? How-" before Akira could finish her sentence, a senbon came flying towards her and stopped inches from where her heart is located. She looked at the floating weapon with wide eyes. Tongue slipping out to moisture dried lips, she swiftly grabbed the senbon with force that it broke into two. Akira glared at her brother and threw the offending broken needle back. Tasuku swiftly dodged the weapons and glared back at his sister.

"You know how much I despise my name being said out loud, dear sister," said Tasuku walking forward a little making the little light of the room coming from the crack of the window's curtain reveal what he looks like.

The man looked older than Akira and has the same gray eyes and hair color like his sister. However, this man called Tasuku has a straight crew cut hairstyle. Akira looked away and clicked her tongue whilst muttering a quick apology.

"Besides my dear sister, I don't need to help you from the start. You don't even need it this time since I'm giving you the permission to kill."

By what had just heard, Akira stared at her brother with surprised eyes and grinned like a maniac. By now she can just feel something inside her starting to wake up again. Oh, how nice! Her plan would be especially grand now that she's allowed to kill!

She grinned and grinned relishing the thing inside her which they both shared and cultivated until it was something they couldn't live without. For the sake of appeasing their thirst and the indescribable feeling when they take someone's life as it flows out of them, The Bloodlust Curse.

"By the way…"

Tasuku still wasn't finished.

"May I remind you that in this plan of yours, being careless is unacceptable. Your enemies are stronger than those people we have fought before. We're good at stealth but so are they. We have survived for years like this and I won't let you jeopardize the fact that no one must know that we are…"

"….the famous underground assassins called the Dark Nins," said both in unison.

Akira laughed while Tasuku rolled his eyes. After giving each other a knowing look, the girl was already gone leaving her brother alone in that old abandoned house where they lived in secrecy since the day they had a mind of their own.

Tasuku walked calmly toward his seat and stared at his tea. It's no longer hot. It's always a wonder why everything easily lose its warmth inside this forsaken place. He took it and poured it on their sink watching the brown translucent liquid go down in swirling motion towards the dark and murky tunnels of a drainage pipe.

No longer will it be seen again. No longer will it be useful.

_**-Owari-**_

* * *

**ATTENTION! (/0)/**

**Author's Note: Hello you! Yes, you! I just want to say that recently, I posted new SasuNaru oneshots!**

**Please check it out and give a little review. I'm just sayin'! Also, no one maybe had noticed it, unless you have read my fic over again, but there was something added to this chapter! Haha! And if you are still waiting for my update (which will be soon!), please read those two to pass time. I'm sure you will like it especially the one that I posted at the same time I updated "Koibito's ex-9th Chapter".**

**Anyways, thanks for reading & reviewing ~3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The author of Naruto is not DattebayoUrie01. :)**

* * *

**_Hook, Line and Sinker_**

"AH! SASUKE!"

"Dobe...I'm almost…"

Okay, let's stop right there. As you all might want to know, we are now inside Sasuke's mansion. Looking around, it seems the guys were already here. Grocery bags were cleaned up and everything they bought were arranged and stored, except the only thing literally out of the place is those two. So, let's find them.

Bedroom. No. Living room. Nope. Dining room. Kitchen. Backyard. Garden. Hallway. No, no, no and no. Storage. Training Room. What else… Hmm… Now what is that… there's light in that room… Aha! Bathroom! Let's go inside and see Sasuke kneeling in front of a butt naked Naruto? What the hell is going on! I thought this is rated T!

"AH! SASUKE!"

"Take it like a man, dobe."

"Shut up! It hurts! It's embarrassing! IT HURTS! Pull it out now! It hurts!"

"Stop saying it hurts or you will really get hurt by me."

"Uhh…"

Now before your mind goes completely drained into the gutter, may I bring a little light to this awkward situation.

_-Flashback-  
_

"Huff…Ne, Sasuke-kun…are you done? My arms are aching!" complained Naruto trying to swipe his sweat but failed since his hands are full.

"Hn. And you call yourself a ninja. I just need to buy two more items," said Sasuke contemplatively while adjusting some of his bags.

"Hey! Did you forget that I'm your not-a-ninja-girlfriend right now? I'm trying my best here to look pretty feminine but since my oh-so-caring boyfriend just takes me on his shopping spree and using me as his carrier then let me tell you , you-"

"Stop nagging like you're my wife. I'll transport us both back and drop these all off," Sasuke deadpanned.

Sasuke went closer to Naruto, looked around to see if anyone was looking and quickly dumped everything he's holding on Naruto's arm.

"What-what the fu-"

Quickly doing the hand seals with a low muttering of Transportation No Jutsu, the two were gone in a blink of an eye. Poof! Suddenly, the duo is now in Sasuke's kitchen.

"BASTARD! THESE BAGS ARE HEAVY! YOU DAMN DEMON!" shouted Naruto quickly dumping everything in Sasuke's kitchen counter.

"Now, now, dear. A lady such as you shouldn't stain your pretty lips with cursing," chided Sasuke smirking his annoy-the-heck-out-of-Naruto smirk.

Naruto quickly released his henge and glared daggers at the Uchiha who is now opening his grocery bags and checking its contents. Growling, Naruto walked towards the raven, punched his arm and helped out unpacking.

Sasuke didn't even flinch but he did felt the pain. He looked at Naruto through the corner of his eyes and thought how fun it is to tease the poor dobe that Sasuke can't help but smile a little because of it.

"Stop smiling. You're creeping me out." said Naruto, his back facing Sasuke as he stored the cups of ramen they bought along with Sasuke's other groceries on the cupboard.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?" he asked. Naruto closed the cupboard and slowly turned around.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Well, I find you very handsome when you smile!" Naruto quickly covered his mouth and turned around again so that Sasuke couldn't see his blushing face. Now that burst out piqued Sasuke's interest.

"Hmmm…really? That's kind of….new. From you… I think..." said Sasuke purposely drawling out his words, slowly walking towards Naruto and then stopped a few inches. He didn't expect Naruto to turn around again and when he did, the blond did not also expect the Uchiha to be that near to him that he got surprised and fell down on his butt.

"OW!" A puff of smoke and then Naruto in his male normal form quickly stood up and held his butt. "Something pricked me!" cried Naruto tears now forming in his blue eyes. Sasuke quickly bended down to see a thumb tack painfully pinned on Naruto's butt.

_-End of Flashback-  
_

And that's how and why we now see the two in Sasuke's bathroom with the medicine cabinet open and the Uchiha trying to pull the painful thumb tack from Naruto's butt with a clipper.

"Tch, dobe. Breathe. I'm pulling it quickly."

Naruto nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Sasuke was about to touch the thumb tack when he heard Naruto's voice again.

"Wait! Wait! Stop! Count so that I can prepare!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "This is stupid. I'm not going to count." Naruto turned his head and glared at Sasuke but it looked like he's pleading like a puppy all teary-eyed.

"Fine." said Sasuke, thinking how he can't resist a teary-eyed Naruto. Defeated, he started to count. "One…two…there."

Naruto frowned, "Huh..? There..? Isn't it supposed to what comes after two is thr-" before Naruto could finish, a shiny thumb tack was presented on his face.

"It's just a little puncture on the skin and you have Kyuubi to heal you as well," said Sasuke, while sitting back again behind Naruto and putting on some ointment on Naruto's butt cheek.

"Gosh, this is really embarrassing," groaned Naruto as he covered his face with his hands. "Are…are you done?"

Naruto suddenly yelped when Sasuke looked up and lightly slapped his other uninjured butt cheek. "Yes, I'm done and yes, it's embarrassing. It sucks to be you. "

Sasuke proceeded to pull up Naruto's underwear and pants, trying not to pay attention to Naruto's privates as well as trying to push away inappropriate ideas from his mind.

"Sheesh. I could have done it you know!" said Naruto turning red by the minute. Quickly standing up, he slapped Sasuke's hand away. However, Sasuke was quicker than him and he's already zipping Naruto up.

"Dobe, you're really sometimes a kid," handing Naruto some anti-tetanus/infection tablets, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom.

"Oi… wait up!" Naruto scrambled out as well, following behind Sasuke.

"Let's go. We still need to buy two more items," said Sasuke, already opening the front door of his house.

Naruto huffed and caught up to walk beside the Uchiha while muttering about stupid rich Uchiha's and their tons of money wasted on their bastardly selves.

Once they arrived at a certain grocery store, Sasuke went straight to the aisle where ramen can be found which totally made Naruto's eyes went impossibly wide.

"Why are you here in my paradise?" asked Naruto, still looking at Sasuke weirdly. For all those years they were together, why is it only now that Sasuke shows he is also charmed by the greatest food ever? Naruto grinned with thoughts about the awesomeness of ramen that even the great Sasuke Uchiha cannot resist.

The Uchiha ignored him and started grabbing random ramen packets and cups. Naruto chuckled and decided to grab some for himself but before he can do, Sasuke stopped him.

"Enough," said Sasuke blankly. Naruto faced the Uchiha with a confused look when something dawned on his mind which made him frown and make the Uchiha raise an eyebrow. Naruto placed his hands on his hips and glared at Sasuke.

"Now see here, teme! I know you worship ramen as well. Don't try to hide it! But, isn't it kind of selfish of you to just buy some for yourself and forbid me to buy for myself as well? I'm its worshipper years before you! You have no right!"

The self-proclaimed ramen worshipper stomped his foot and glared some more when Sasuke sighed.

"You idiot."

Naruto's eye twitched and was about to retort when Sasuke continued.

"These…" Sasuke gestured to the cart half-filled with ramen. "Is yours."

Naruto's eyebrows this time rose up.

"I don't know where in the world you got the idea of me liking this thing you inhale most of the time. But as I said, I'm buying this all for you. Did you forget about our deal, moron? Plus, I detest this junk you eat and don't give me that look. I will still make you eat other kinds of food that are not harmful to your simple-minded self. Seriously, these things that you inappropriately call your food will be the cause of your untimely death soon, dobe," said Sasuke exasperatedly and then turned away to walk towards the vegetable aisle where his favorite thing resides.

Tomatoes.

Naruto was stunned to speak. I mean, he doesn't know what to react whether the fact that Sasuke's buying ALL those ramen for him or the fact that Sasuke just talked way too much for the Uchiha standards of speaking.

Naruto shivered harshly. "I think… the apocalypse is coming!" he animatedly covered his ears and flapped around a little.

"What apocalypse?"

Naruto froze upon hearing a voice and quickly turned around revealing a grey-eyed pretty girl with shoulder length brown curly hair dressed in a semi-formal dress. Naruto quickly recomposed himself, coughed a little out of embarrassment and then smiled at the girl.

"Uhm… uh… hey!" greeted Naruto while scratching the back of his head feeling quite nervous for he doesn't know much about the girl except the fact that she's the president of Sasuke's Fanclub. At the back of his mind, he also wonders why she's talking to him unlike the days back then when she's one of those who look at him with degrading eyes.

Feeling a sudden weight on his stomach, he forced himself to stop delving too much in the past and continued to smile at the girl. In response, the girl smiled prettily at him and held out a hand.

"Hello there, Naruto-kun! I'm Akira the President of… well, you know that already."

Laughing lightly she managed to blush a little when Naruto took up the offered hand with enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you, Akira-san!"

The weight on his stomach came back and this time, it's now sending warning signals to his instincts. Still, Naruto smiled brightly and gently let go of the girl's surprisingly calloused hands. Thinking that he is just being too paranoid since well, there's a pretty girl, in front of him, who is also the number one admirer of the man he's pretending to be his lover and is trying to talk to him as well as being friendly towards him. Naruto's smile didn't falter as he asked a question that seemed, as he noticed, caused a tiny twitch to the girl's pretty smile.

"Is there something you want with me, Akira-san?"

"Hmm…maybe?" said Akira cutely, while batting her eyelashes at the tense blond.

Naruto shifted a little, smile still in place. "Okay. So, what is it?"

"I want you."

Akira suddenly dashed forward with lightning speed aiming to slice Naruto with a kunai in her hand but the blond ninja was quick to avoid it and swiftly kicked the girl away. However, Akira stopped her fall and let out a barrage of bladed thrusts towards Naruto. One of it hit him and the girl grinned evilly. However, she realized it was only a kagebunshin and it grabbed her arm. Akira struggled from the grip and saw greenish, bluish light on the corner of her eyes. Quickly slicing the neck of the kagebunshin with her other free hand, she barely dodged a ball of Rasengan hurled at her. It hit one of the shelves and produced a big explosion.

Naruto scowled at himself for missing however Akira grabbed the opportunity of Naruto's offset and threw a handful of white powder on him. Naruto covered his nose and mouth but Akira kicked him painfully on his side which made him buckle up and inhale some of the powder. Everything went suddenly black in just seconds.

Sasuke on the other hand was at the counter when he heard the explosion. Dashing quickly to the source, he saw Naruto's unconscious body in the middle of the wreckage and a girl standing beside him. She turned toward him looking very amused.

"You know, fooling people is not good," she clapped her hands. "Sasuke-kun," and then she frowned.

_**~Owari~**_

* * *

**A/N: Oi! Oi! Oi! Things are getting super action packed in the latest chapters of Naruto! I can't wait for Naru and Sasu's Final Battle. I hope neither of them dies. Or else…**

**Anyways, it's my first time to write a fight scene. I hope it's not ugly. Oh well, your reviews are good for my heart. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto might be made by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. But, his heart is owned by Sasuke Uchiha. Lol. xD**

**_Chapter 11 – Sudden Realizations_**

Staring at the wreckage, no emotion can be seen on Sasuke. Not even a hint of surprise or anger. Nothing. Nothing at all. It's as if he just saw something so trivial that his face remained passive as ever and Akira frowned more.

How come Sasuke is not bothered by this? Maybe Naruto is not really that important to the Uchiha? Questions poured out from the girl's thoughts. Infuriated for the possibility that her plan was a mistake, she suddenly grabbed Naruto and teleported away not seeing Sasuke's emotion cracking as his eyes narrowed at the spot where she was standing. A look of pure hatred slowly replaced his former calm face. Quickly doing some hand seals, Sasuke also vanished.

Meanwhile, Akira with Naruto in tow appeared in the middle of a vast unknown forest and proceeded to drag the blond's body when something sliced through the air. However, she was quick to sense it and barely avoided the attack. Another slice came again and she dodged it again however her reflexes was not fast enough as another attack made a small cut on her right arm.

_'Crap, did Sasuke-kun followed me?'_ She thought as she dodged again and again to four consecutive attacks. It made her drop Naruto as she readied herself for another attack but everything suddenly became still. Heightening her senses, she felt a presence behind her and suddenly felt a shiny needle horizontally placed below her neck. She swallowed as she felt the tip of the blade touch her skin.

"Kukukuku…stupid little sister."

Akira felt a familiar presence and exhaled the breath she was holding. Thank goodness, it was just Tasuku and not Sasuke Uchiha. Seriously, that brother of hers should stop attacking from out of nowhere as his own sick way of welcoming her home. Glaring at her brother, she swatted his arm away forcefully and walked to where she left Naruto. Tasuku frowned a little and rubbed his arm.

"So that's the jinchuuriki, huh?" asked the gray eyed man as he carefully stared every inch of the unconscious blond. Akira looked at Naruto with disgusted eyes.

"Yeah," Akira took hold of Naruto's collar and hoisted him up. Tasuku walked forward with eyes now trained on Naruto's face.

"Hm. He's quite cute for a demon isn't he?" he remarked as he chuckled and went to relieve Naruto from her sister's hard grip. Akira's eyes widened and looked at her brother weirdly.

"I'll carry him," said Tasuku as he proceeded to carry the unconscious blond bridal-style. They started to walk away when they heard a rustle of leaves.

"Keep your filthy hands away from him."

The siblings turned around and saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Tasuku grinned, his full attention on the newly arrived.

"My, my, this one's a good hunter! This is Sasuke Uchiha I presume? Nice to see you personally, you little heartbrea-," before he finished his sentence, a burst of flame was already in front of him. Akira was quick to act as she countered the fire with a water jutsu.

"Ara? Uchiha doesn't have manners, I see," sidestepping away from the fight, Tasuku suddenly turned serious.

"Little, sister. Get out of there."

As quick as his warning, black flames replaced the burning red fire. Akira was thankful for her renowned quick reflexes as she escaped barely from the fatal Amaterasu. Cursing, she quickly ran to where her brother is standing, took out a kunai, yanked Naruto's hair, lifted his head up and pointed the sharp weapon to his neck.

"Make another move or this disgusting demon carrier will die."

Akira smirked but then narrowed her eyes when Sasuke made a step forward. Gritting her teeth, Akira made a thin cut on Naruto's neck. This made the Uchiha stop whatever he is planning, as he saw fresh blood oozing out of the cut. Tasuku on the other hand, used his forefinger to swipe some blood. He looked at it with glee and then he looked back to the stoic raven.

"The game is over, Uchiha."

Darkness. Light. Blurry ceiling. Darkness. Light. Blurry ceiling. Naruto's eyes open and closes as he tries to wake up from his slumber. Feeling something itchy, he lifted his hands and felt a bandage wrapped around his neck. Did he got hurt? His mind then wondered why he is lying on the floor of a room he doesn't recognize instead of going grocery shopping with Sasuke. Hmm…speaking of Sasuke. Ah! Wait! Sasuke!

Naruto opened his eyes quickly and groaned in pain as the light from the fluorescent hit his eyes. Blinking to ease the pain from his throbbing head as well as to let his eyes adjust, he groggily stood up and did a quick look around the bare grey colored room when he felt movement behind him.

Senses alert, Naruto swiftly turned around aiming to strike a fatal blow. The person behind him was surprised from the attack, yet still managed to dodge it. Naruto was going to attack again when the unknown person swiftly took hold of his arms and twisted it behind him.

"Ah! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Le-…Let go! Naruto squirmed but the unknown person pushed him on the wall trapping him between it and the stranger's body.

"Idiot! Will you calm down and shut up for a while?" the unknown person harshly whispered on Naruto's ear.

"Sa- Sasuke…?" recognizing the voice, he craned his head slowly to turn and see if it was really Sasuke, not some enemy or something.

"Yes, stupid? Are you back from the idiot planet or are you still there?"

"HEY!"

Sasuke sighed and let go of Naruto. The blond frowned and rubbed his aching arms and wrist.

"You really have such a tight grip, bastard."

Sasuke crossed his arms in front of him and leaned on the wall. Naruto looked around once more.

"Sasuke… where… and what is this place? What happened? Wait, wait! The president! The president of your fanclub! She attacked me! Abducted me using a very amateur trick!"

"Amateur enough to knock you out."

"Hey! I wasn't serious when I was fighting her! Everything was so quick and that powder she threw on me was very effective…huh? Wait, how come YOU'RE here?" asked Naruto pointing a finger towards Sasuke.

"Don't point towards people. That's rude," said Sasuke while glaring intensely at nothing.

"I tried to destroy this room but I can't do any jutsus. Guess it's made of anti-chakra bindings. There's no door or any possible exit. There are no windows either. All of our weapons were also taken."

Processing the situation in his mind, Naruto stomped his feet. "Bah! As I've said, you really do have some crazy fans! Wait, psychotic is the proper word! Plus, this room is so dreary," Naruto sat back grumpily on the cold tiled floor and rubbed his hands together. "Brrr….and cold too!"

"Stop complaining. What do you expect? A fancy warm and cozy room? Just so you know, we're being held hostage, idiot."

"Argh! Stop calling me idiot! I know were being held against our will but am I wrong to be hopeful? I mean, come on! Do kidnappers have to lock their hostages in depressive rooms such as this?"

"It's the stereotype of kidnapping, idiot."

"Gah! I'm not an idiot! You're the idiot! And you didn't answer my question earlier!" Naruto once again, rudely pointed a finger towards Sasuke and sat down on the floor with a huff.

"Damn noisy dobe," the Uchiha muttered and walked in front the blond. He glared down at the blond and the blond looked up to Sasuke and glared as well. After a few seconds, Sasuke sighed and sat silently beside Naruto. The blond blinked owlishly and turned his head to the side to look at Sasuke with curious eyes and was surprised to see a bruise starting to form on Sasuke's exposed cheek.

"Whoa! When did you get that?" The blond lifted his hand to touch it when he was stopped by Sasuke. "Don't touch me," the Uchiha frowned and stared again at the wall in front of them. Naruto stopped but his stubbornness kicked in and he still went on touching the bruise which made Sasuke twitch a little out of annoyance or maybe out of pain.

"I said don't-"

"Teme, tell me what happened," said Naruto as he kept his hands to himself again. Sasuke sighed again. "Well, when I heard the explosion…"

Sasuke proceeded to tell everything that happened while Naruto is unconscious except the part where he let the siblings capture him. He felt it unnecessary to speak of what had happened afterwards but Naruto didn't let him get away with it.

"Huh? That's it?" Naruto squinted his eyes and knitted his eyebrows. "You tried to save me? Then how come you're here? You're not telling me the whole story are you?"

"I already told you everything," Naruto frowned but then a thought dawned on him.

"Wait! Were you beaten by those siblings? That's why you can't tell me!" asked Naruto incredulously. The raven snorted, "Yeah right, when pigs can fly."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's statement. "Just so you know, pigs do fly. I saw Tsunade's pet pig fly last time. It was using a flying jutsu. Weird. So, I win. Now pray, do tell me. Why our magnificent Sasuke Uchiha is being held against his will trapped inside a dreary four-walled room with the most awesome and great Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's usage of adjectives. Thinking that he won't get away from the questions of the annoying persistent blond, he continued his story anyway. Looking at the ceiling, he started to speak again.

"I almost had her with my Amaterasu. However, she must have the ability of incredible speed as she had missed my flames in the nick of time. I was going to use an illusion technique when she jumped towards you and her brother and yanked your hair up exposing your neck. I plan to transport behind her when she suddenly threatened to kill you right there."

Sasuke paused a little to glance at Naruto who is in deep thought and is touching the bandages on his neck. Sasuke continued,

"I contemplated what my next move will be when her brother spoke up. He told me to get caught as well. I asked him why they are doing this and the bastard had the nerve to laugh. He said something about hitting two birds with one stone. He asked me to drop all of my weapons and warned me not to do anything funny while that girl started walking towards me. She stopped in front of me and told me that she knows who is behind Koharu."

Naruto's eyes widened, panicked.

"Wh-what? She knows your-"

Sasuke rested his arms on his knees.

"Yeah."

"How…were we that obvious?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"I don't think so. She said she heard it when we were talking before all those fainted fangirls. It seems she was the only one who pretended that she fainted. At any rate, after she told me that. She screamed at me for betraying her or something and her eyes started to turn bloodshot as she hit me on my face with her hands full force."

"Ow, that's gotta hurt!" said Naruto wincing as if he, himself was the one who got hit. "So that's how the two of us landed here, right? What do you think are they going to do to us? Now that we're up and about and no one of us is incapacitated, we can now kick their ass!"

Sasuke didn't speak anymore as he resumed staring at nothing again. Minutes passed by and the two were silent. Naruto shifted a little and looked at Sasuke who had his eyes closed. Minutes passed by again with Naruto now silently staring at Sasuke's face.

'_Damn that handsome face! People going crazy for him and I mean literally go crazy! Well, they can't do anything with him now though. He is mine for the time being. What with becoming his so-called…Heh, pretend lover. If only-'_

Naruto stopped his train of thoughts when he saw Sasuke's eyes open. He quickly averted his gaze and stared at the wall in front of him. He didn't saw Sasuke smirk and lean closer to him. Naruto gasped in surprise when he now found his lap being used as the Uchiha's pillow.

"Wha-what are you doing, teme?" asked Naruto sporting a new blush. He got a reply of Sasuke moving his head a little to adjust comfortably on his "lap pillow".

"O-oi!" Naruto's ears now are very very red.

"Payback from before," said Sasuke suddenly. The blond remembered sleeping on the Uchiha's lap before and blushed some more.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asks trying to cover up his uneasiness.

Sasuke grunted.

"Your bruise," he added thinking that Sasuke didn't get his question.

The Uchiha grunted again, as if saying that such measly pain is not worth anything. Naruto muttered something like "arrogant bastards". Sasuke suddenly turned so that he lay flat on his back and looked up at Naruto.

Naruto was going to speak again when Sasuke beat him to it.

"You know, when you blush, it makes you a thousand times cuter."

"Wha-what?" asked the very flustered blond who now quite resembled a very red tomato. Sasuke merely just chuckled and lifted his hands. Flicking Naruto's forehead he spoke again.

"I said, that you're cute," Sasuke's eyes had this gentle look that Naruto had never seen before. Shocked at what he is witnessing, Naruto only did what every man should do when you are being told that you are cute. Cover your face with your hands.

"Sh-shut up, teme."

"Hn."

Naruto suddenly remembered that incident before when he tried to seduce the Uchiha using his female form. Trembling a little as he felt the same feeling bubbling inside him, Naruto spoke in a shaking manner.

"M-men don't call other men c-cute. Th-that's so gay."

Sasuke frowned when he heard Naruto call him gay. He is not a homosexual. He doesn't even feel anything towards men. He might be a heterosexual, sure he found some women attractively beautiful but he never did think of having special feelings for them or having a relationship with them. Maybe before, when he was thinking of reviving his clan however, things are already cleared up and Itachi had already three kids and he might as well take his time now to produce his own new generation of Uchihas as well. He sat up and took his seat a little further beside the blond.

"I just think you're cute. Nothing wrong with it."

When Naruto felt Sasuke's weight leaving he uncovered his eyes and saw the frown on the Uchiha's face.

"I-..uhmm…"

"Let's think of a way to escape," said Sasuke, completely interrupting what Naruto have to say. He stood up and went to the other side of the room, looking for a door.

Naruto followed Sasuke with his eyes. Unsure of what to do, he also looked for an exit on another side of the room.

The air around them is kind of thick and Naruto felt uncomfortable. Wanting to erase the tension around them, the blond slowly takes little steps to be nearer to the Uchiha. It seems Sasuke didn't notice or the raven is just ignoring him. Feeling his anger rise up towards Sasuke's unjustified behavior, Naruto pounced on the unsuspecting raven.

"Nyaaaaaaaa!"

"What the f-"

Sounds of a something hitting the floor and a little bit of rolling and struggling until there on floor are two grown men tangled helplessly from each other. One on top of the other.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" said Naruto, as he rubbed the head where Sasuke's elbow had hit.

"Ugh…" groaned Sasuke as he felt his breath come back from getting blown away by the sudden tackling that the blond had done.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke hoisted himself a little with his elbows and glared at the wincing blond. Naruto looked down on the seething raven underneath him and blinked owlishly.

"Huh…?"

Seeing Sasuke clearly, Naruto's eyes suddenly brightened up and he leaned towards the raven stopping in front of the Uchiha's face. Sasuke started to tense up but the blond just grinned cheekily. Sasuke glared at the blond as he thought that maybe murdering your stupid best friend/rival/pretend lover right now is a good thing to do.

And above all things that he thought what Naruto will do next, he did not expect the blond to suddenly wrap his arms around his neck and embrace him for all his worth. Unsure of what to do, Sasuke hesitantly raised his body in a sitting position. However, Naruto still kept on clinging to him and Sasuke is starting to get a little worried.

"Oi, dobe. What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

The only reply he got was Naruto burrowing his head on the crook of his neck. Sasuke's body went rigid as he felt Naruto's breath so close on his skin.

"Sa-Sasuke…."

It was just a little whisper but it's enough to make Sasuke's face burn. The Uchiha did not reply but instead wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist and pulled the blond closer to him as he rested his chin on the blond's shoulder. Naruto fidgeted a little and spoke again.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he answered.

"No."

"You're lying. I can tell."

Sasuke sighed.

"I said, no. Now stop acting weird dobe. Why would I be angry at you?"

Naruto suddenly released his hold and pulled back a little from the Uchiha, enough space for him to study the Uchiha's face.

"Be-because…" Naruto looked away, unsure of what to say. He just knows that Sasuke is angry at him based on Sasuke's subtle avoidance earlier but he doesn't know the reason.

"I- I just know, teme! I thought you got angry when I said that you're gay and I'm sorry for that. I just, I don't know how to react being told that I'm c-cute or being just complimented. Especially by…by you. I rather would like to be called handsome or something manly though." Naruto crossed his arms in front of him and pouted.

Sasuke sighed again.

"I'm not angry, moron. I'm just…it's..it's nothing. Maybe I'm just a little bit tired. Stop overreacting. Why are you hugging me anyway? asked Sasuke as he raised an eyebrow at Naruto. Said blond had now the sense to comprehend his current position and blushed some more.

Whatever Sasuke had felt earlier ebbed away as he now stared at the unsure ocean blue eyes of the idiot blond. For some reason, a thought hit him full force.

Maybe he doesn't have any preferences.

Maybe he is just attracted to the one and only person that is able to get an emotion from him.

Maybe he thinks that the only person who can turn his world upside down with just a smile regardless of gender is the person he wants to be with.

Maybe he's just simply in love with the blond idiot since the moment he had set his eyes on him and ironically, he just only accepted it right now while being trapped inside a room with the object of his affections by some psychotic ninjas.

So, does that mean he's like Naru-sexual? Sure his mind tends to go in the gutter every once in a while but…how could he have only realized it now? Shocked from the sudden realizations, Sasuke suddenly pushed Naruto on the floor.

"Whoa!"

THUD!

"Ouch! Hey! That hurt!" said Naruto as he rubbed his butt. Sasuke swiftly stood up and stared down at Naruto.

"You're heavy."

He then walked towards the wall and leaned on it standing up, looking above the ceiling as he mulled about what he just realized and tried to calm himself down.

"Bastard."

Naruto sat on the floor and played with his hands.

"You know…" Naruto started.

"Someone said to me that when you hug someone, negative feelings will go away."

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"I don't want you to have negative feelings, bastard. Because…because…"

Naruto stopped playing with his hands and is now fidgeting the hem of his shirt. He continued,

"You're my best friend. You're like a brother to me and I care about you a lot!"

Naruto looked up and stared at Sasuke with determination in his eyes. The Uchiha had a mild look of surprise in his face as he stared at Naruto. Shaking his head a little, Sasuke answered with a voice of certainty.

"No, Naruto," he stared at Naruto eye-to-eye. "You're not my best friend nor will ever be my brother." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked crestfallen when Sasuke continued.

"I only have one brother and that is enough."

Upon hearing what his supposedly best friend is saying, the blond looked down as he tried not to cry. So, he isn't Sasuke's best friend nor brother. Then what is he?

"However…."

Naruto bit his lip from the incoming rejection.

"You, to me, are more than that."

Naruto looked up. Unbelieving.

"Huh? M-more? Wh-what do you mean? I- I don't understand."

Sasuke smirked and chuckled a little. He looked away and didn't speak any further. Understanding that the raven won't give any answers, Naruto shrugged and started crawling towards the opposite side of the room. He will demand an explanation later when they get out of this stupid room.

Sasuke stared and wondered what the dobe is up to. He also stared at Naruto's ass. Yeah, the dobe's cute ass. That ass that he will be- Sasuke mentally kicked himself before his thoughts start to go where it wasn't supposed to again and just close his eyes to avoid temptation. 'Accidentally' reading Kakashi's "Icha Icha Paradise:Yaoi Edition" might not be the most sensible thing that he have done or so he thought.

"Pssst… Sasuke… teme! Come here…"

Sasuke opened one eye and saw Naruto with his ears on the wall beckoning him to come over.

Sasuke stood up and silently walked towards the blond. Crouching, he asked what the dobe wants and found himself being silenced by one of Naruto's finger.

Naruto did some pointing and some hand symbols that Sasuke did not understand until Naruto got fed up and grabbed the Uchiha's head and placed his ear on the wall. When the dobe did, he heard voices. However, it is muffled by the wall and he can't understand anything. After a few seconds, everything was silent again. He looked at Naruto and it seemed that the dobe had already given up as he removed his ear from the wall and just sat back. Sasuke did the same as well. He heard the dobe mutter something like "..this is annoying,".

Sasuke however suddenly got an idea.

"Oi, dobe," Naruto looked at him. "This is a room made of anti-chakra bindings and every binding has a weakness. I will try and use my Sharingan to find it and then you burst through it."

Naruto scrunched up his face.

"Huh? But I thought this room has an anti-chakra-"

"Normal chakra can't but I think a demon's chakra will."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh! I get it! Okay!"

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated hard. His whisker-like marks started to grow more defined and his nails turned into claws. Opening his eyes, it was now slitted and bloody red.

"Okay! Kyuubi and I are ready!"

It's now Sasuke's turn to get ready. Closing his eyes, he felt some kind of a barrier preventing him from calling forth his bloodline ability. He mentally cursed but suddenly, he felt a different chakra. Somehow demonic as he felt Naruto touch him. Sasuke opened his eyes and it's now bloody red with three tomes swirling. He looked at the smirking jinchuuriki. It seems that Naruto will always have surprises in store.

"Kyuubi said to give you some," the blond said. "Kyuubi might hate the Uchihas but I think Kyuubi have a soft spot for you," Chuckling a little, Naruto ignored the protests the demon inside him are howling.

Sasuke smirked and scanned the room. He immediately saw a greenish void indicating the weak point and it was in the same wall they were listening to earlier.

He told Naruto the exact location. Naruto whooped a little and was going to charge off but suddenly, a blue light emanated from the wall behind them. Turning around, a door had magically formed.

Naruto stood up as he got ready for whatever is coming while Sasuke merely didn't move from his position. The doorknob turned and Naruto swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

The door opened and…there was no one. In front of them was a dark long hallway. Without any words, Sasuke and Naruto walked forward.

~_**Owari~**_

* * *

**A/N: Oh my! My multi-chaptered fic is already in its eleventh chapter and it's quite long too! And another "Oh my!" for the blunder I made in the last chapter of this fic! Hahahaha! I hope no one noticed. xD**

**Review kudasai! *bows***


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However, Naruto's author is said to be a fujoshi…Kyahaha! Take that, you fools! XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 12 – The Dark Nins' Identity_**

"Gross. The walls are slimy, man!"

"Shut it, dobe."

Voices echoed around the corridor as two men tried to find their way in the darkness.

"You know what, these people who kidnapped us are stupid," grumbled the blond one. The other just kept silent, frown starting to mar his passive features.

Evident in the Uchiha's scowling is his irritation from his musings before. Problem is, he can't pinpoint who these kidnappers are although he is quite sure he saw them somewhere, maybe on a mission scroll, on a newspaper ad or on a flyer. If only his recent "realizations" weren't distracting him from...wait…go back there…that's right! The mission!

Sasuke exhaled his pent up irritation softly as he tried to remember the contents of their supposed to be mission. He remembered the fine print on the rough paper sent by their Hokage bit by bit until he got to the part where he wanted.

"_You must track down the dangerous group of assassins called The Dark Nins they are…."_

And everything just flows back in his mind. Now how did he forget about that? He even had themselves get caught by said persons! Shaking his head in dismay for being out of it lately, his eyes widened a faction when a sudden thought came up. His frown suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a smirk. Sasuke felt confident to not only finish the mission, but also beat those fools for kidnapping them and touching Naruto. Hitting two birds in one stone he said? Well, yes indeed.

Sasuke schooled his expression again and for what seemed hours, at last they are few steps nearer from the hallway opening. As they emerged, Sasuke's eyes squinted from the brightness while Naruto used his arms to protect his eyes. After their vision had somehow adjusted from the light, they were surprised to see what's in front of them.

An 18th century Victorian-styled living room complete with a delicate indoor fountain and a magnificent vintage one-tiered murano glass chandelier hanging delicately above the calico painted ceiling appeared before them.

Naruto can't help but gasp a little and marvel at the beauty of the room. Sasuke feeling a little annoyed although his face showed great interest at the splendid display of extravagant wealth.

"Oh, look who's here now! Welcome my dear guests."

The two men looked to where the voice came from and saw Tasuku above the stairs wearing a white tux and a cravat instead of a tie. He smiled sardonically and approached the two in a languid manner with eyes fixed intently on Naruto. Sasuke balled his hands into fists not liking the way the man is staring at his companion.

"Come, come, please do have a seat, "said Tasuku motioning them to sit on the cushioned velvet chairs.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and he suddenly vanished, then appearing behind a surprised Tasuku. A sudden sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the room as Tasuku wheezed from the attack and blood dribbled down his chin. The silver-haired man looked down and saw a big gaping hole in his chest undeniably caused from Sasuke's deadly attack. He coughed blood and fell down in a big cloud of smoke. Naruto snorted pitifully at the demise of what appeared to be a shadow clone.

"You merciless bastard. Do you really have to use chidori on the poor clone? " Sasuke walked calmly towards the blond.

"He may be a clone but I don't like the way he looks at you like some kind of a juicy steak he wants to devour," Naruto gulped at what he had heard and looked carefully at the raven-haired man who inconspicuously stationed himself beside him again.

Growing a little flustered at Sasuke's show of protection or in this case possessiveness, Naruto prepared himself for what's to come in this uncanny situation they are facing right now.

"Aa, I haven't told you yet but," Naruto shifted his attention to his companion. "I got an A-ranked mission from Pakkun. It's a two man job and I already signed you up to be my partner,"

Naruto raised his eyebrows at this and glanced a little at Sasuke.

"We're supposed to track down a dangerous group of assassins called the Dark Nins and then report it to the Hokage."

Naruto rubbed his chin as he contemplated something, "Judging from your tone. I guess these kidnappers of ours...probably is the one you're talking about? Am I right?" the Uchiha gave him a sideway glance and smirked.

"Correct. Saved us the trouble of finding them but it was written that they are somewhat a group transferring from one country to another. I did not expect their main headquarters to be nearer in Konoha although that might be the reason why their location got overlooked plus there's only two of them," Naruto scratched his cheek with his index finger in annoyance.

"Geez. So, what's our mission supposed to be? Capture them? When you look at it this way Uchiha, it seems our role is reversed."

"It is but not for long. As I said we only need to find them but its better if we capture them as well," said Sasuke, his eyes travelling upwards to where the stairs are again and finding the so-called president of his fanclub, Akira.

The girl is dressed in a tight black Chinese dress with very high slits on the side of her legs and a large diamond cut on the chest displaying her well-endowed breasts. Sasuke stared apathetically which made Akira feel infuriated, trust the Uchiha not to be affected with such sexy attire. Akira glared at them and her brother appeared behind her with the same clothes his clone had before.

"Well, now that everyone is here. It's time to start the party!"

With a clap from Tasuku, music filled the whole house. More like from a bizarre apparition, phantasm of people dressed in gowns and tuxedos have begun to appear. They were laughing and drinking merrily totally oblivious to the world.

In the midst of it all Naruto and Sasuke stood looking out of place from the gaiety of it all. However, as quick as the vision appeared, everything suddenly got blurry and the whole place keeps going back and forth like a static intrusion. The scene around them changed from a party to a bloody massacre.

Naruto suddenly felt like vomiting when the view around them stopped flickering and stayed on a scene of those happy people now dead and brutally massacred. Blood pooled around them like a shallow lake.

A spine chilling laughter filled the air and both Sasuke and Naruto grimaced at the two siblings who were laughing maniacally totally enjoying the morbid display. Sasuke however, felt more uncomfortable as an image of his own clan's massacre flashed on his mind.

"Tch, I can't seem to do this illusion right every time! It always comes back to how they died!" said Akira in a mocking tone.

"Ahahahaha! It's okay imouto! It's more marvelous is it not? So much red! Red will look good on you Naruto-kun!" said Tasuku, eyeing the blond once again with a sinister glint in his eyes.

"Kyahahaha! You're right big brother! Who else would you think red will look good on, ne?" said Akira while looking at Sasuke in a very keen manner.

Sasuke mentally scoffed, a three-tome Sharingan already blazing on his eyes. Naruto's hands are prepared into a sign for his Sage mode while thinking who on earth is this two to be listed as dangerous assassins.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Hokage-sama, it's clever for you to use the Team7's anniversary as a decoy to make me inquire things about the missing-nin," said Wolf smugly. Tsunade looked at him face now becoming serious.

"So, what did you find out?" asked Tsunade, as she poured herself a cup of sake and drank it.

"Hokage-sama, the missing-nin was found lately in the Snow Country and…" Wolf faltered.

"And?" asked Tsunade irritated by Kakashi's (a.k.a Wolf, in case you forgot.) sense of suspense.

"And… I found out, that he is an assassin from the underworld group called the Dark Nins."

"What? But I thought that group already got caught and disbanded."

"It seems that group was just a copy of the real Dark Assassins. The true one actually is not a group but works as a duo," Tsunade's brows furrowed at the newly received information. She stood up and walked to the window, swishing the remaining sake in her cup Kakashi just followed her with his eyes as he continued his report.

"We almost got a hold on one of them but they are quite masters of stealth. Based on reports, they don't stay at one place too long. However, in each place they have stayed in, there's always assassinations going on, mostly successful kill rates except that one time."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi in the corner of her eyes. "That one time…?"

"That time when you assigned Itachi Uchiha his last A-ranked mission before he become a full-pledge teacher of the academy, the one where he stopped an assassination attempt of the Rock Country's feudal lord. The assassins hired were none other than the Dark Nins themselves, Hokage-sama. "

"Oh, that…" Tsunade walked back to her desk and opened a certain report scroll.

"Hmmm…he did successfully put a stop on that attempt. Although the assassin got away," Tsunade flipped a page. "So, based on the recent missions regarding this said group, there's some spotting of the true faces of these assassins?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. As you would kindly look at my mission report now," said Kakashi as he handed a scroll to Tsunade. The Hokage unsealed the scroll and began to read its content. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw at the end of the report two pictures of familiar people.

"Shizune!" The door opened and in came a smiling pretty woman with black short hair carrying a pig.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" said Shizune as she dropped the pig on the floor.

"Bring me the files regarding the Oono incident."

"Right away, maam!" Shizune quickly raced off and returned with the files in tow in just 2 minutes. Tsunade sat on her chair and opened the folder quickly scanning its content.

"Hmm…I think I know the Dark Nin's motive," by hearing this Kakashi closed his book and focused his attention on the Hokage. Tsunade calmly sat back in her chair arms crossed on her chest and raised an eyebrow at Kakashi.

"Would it kill you to stop reading that book once in a while, Wolf?"

Kakashi chuckled a little and closed his little orange book.

"Probably it would Hokage-sama," Tsunade just shaked her head at his subordinate's eccentricity.

"At any rate, the Dark Nins are dangerous. Two months after I was appointed as the Godaime, there was an incident. It was an underground operation by the council that was kept silent, it was to eliminate the Oono's . I, myself, wasn't aware it happened until it was already done. The Oono clan, rich nobles that come from a long line of royalty who are dominant in the field of science was starting to become different. There were rumors that during their inaugural parties, human trafficking was being held."

Tsunade kept talking while opening the folder.

"It would seem that the present generations of the Oono had become cruel and weird. After their destruction, it was discovered that in every Oono household there is a basement filled with grotesque symbols in which holds sacrificial rituals and human experiments. However, it wasn't the Black Ops who massacred everyone. When they arrived at the place, everyone was already brutally killed. In the middle of the bloodbath stood two children covered in the blood of their kin playing happily in the midst of it all. Those two were taken in custody and interrogated. However, they had escaped and never been found ever since."

Kakashi shifted a little and looked thoughtful. "Well, what did they found out during their interrogation?" he asked. Tsunade pulled out from the folder a blue colored paper and handed it to Kakashi. The anbu took it calmly and read the contents thoughtfully. As he read along, the expression of his eyes started to change.

"Such tragedy and such foolishness," said Kakashi as he gave back the files to Tsunade. The blond big breasted woman put the files back in the folder and closed it.

"What can we do? Such things are bound to happen when people become greedy with their own power and knowledge."

"Uhm, excuse me for interrupting but what happened to those kids, Hokage-sama?" asked Shizune as curiosity got the better of her.

"In the investigation, it was known that their parents were the head of the Oono family. In their parents' attempt to have their so-called prodigious scientific endeavors continue, they trained their own children for it. "

Shizune looked down, not liking where the story is going. Tsunade continued.

"The two of them were forced to watch and study all the horrifying inhumane acts of their family until one day, there was a celebration of some sort within the household. The two children were not there in the party for they had sneaked back into the lab to read a forbidden scroll that their father had left in the operating table. It was a curse jutsu made by the Oono themselves, yet young as they were, of course they don't know what jutsu it is. However, they know how to perform the hand symbols so they tried and they failed. The jutsu had a reverse reaction and it struck the two."

"What curse jutsu was it?" asked Shizune.

"It was the Bloodlust Curse," Kakashi answered grimly. Shizune looked at him and back to Tsunade.

"Bloodlust Curse?"

"Yes, the Bloodlust Curse. Victims under this jutsu are forever trapped in an unrestrainable desire to see blood. In short, it makes the victim's skills honed up to become a merciless killer."

Shizune gasped. "The poor kids! What happened to them afterwards?"

"The two went back upstairs and went in a killing spree. Since it was the annual reunion of the Oono family, all of them were there and all of them were killed," Tsunade spoke in a grim tone.

Kakashi crossed his arms and continued where Tsunade had left.

"Murder rates after those two escaped had gone up. But, a year after that it had lessened and the Dark Nins appeared. It seems the two managed to somehow repress and control their urges to kill and uses the curse to their advantage and for their survival. Lately, it seems they had been lying low most of the time. "

Tsunade took a blank scroll from her desk compartment and wrote something then handed it to Kakashi.

"It seems that I can no longer set aside this matter. We must track down the Dark Nins again. I will be assigning Sasuke Uchiha for this task and after their whereabouts are to be found, an issue of their capture must be employed immediately."

Kakashi took the scroll and bowed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Now, DIE!" screamed Akira dashing to where Sasuke and Naruto are. The two managed to get away from the charging girl by jumping away from each other. A mist of dust slightly rose up and the girl stood huffing between the two sporting a maniacal grin.

They were only 6 meters apart from each other when Akira swiftly turned to Naruto and charged. Naruto quickly blocked a frontal attack and dodged multiple fatal slices of the girl's dagger.

'_Ugh, this girl is so fast! It's almost inhuman!' _thought Naruto as a quick slice almost made it to his face. Akira did not give Naruto a chance to strike back as she mercilessly gave one attack after another.

On the other side, Sasuke was making a Snake, Dragon, Rabbit hand seals for his Katon Ryuka no Jutsu but before he finishes with a Tiger seal, a sudden punch was sent his way. Fortunately, the Uchiha managed to see the upcoming attack and was able to block the blow with his arms making slide two meters away from the impact.

"I do want to dance with that beautiful Jinchuuriki but my sister thinks he is a hindrance to her love. On the other hand, I think YOU'RE the hindrance to my own, uhmm…let's say my new 'love' as well," said Tasuku as he calmly stood in front of Sasuke blocking any attempt to help the blond.

Tasuku sent ten poisoned tipped senbon on Sasuke's way. The Uchiha saw this and stepped out of the way doing several backflips and rolls avoiding the continuous barrage of poisoned senbons. Using his eyes, Sasuke noticed that Tasuku can control the senbon's movement through manipulating air. The Uchiha quickly hid behind a nearby pillar to avoid another onslaught and quickly made the hand seals of Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey, he channeled a large amount of lightning chakra on his hand resulting to a creation of sounds reminiscent of many birds chirping.

However, Sasuke felt something different and he looked at his hand to see red-colored mass of chakra swirling around his arm. His eyes shifted back to his enemy as he emerged from his hiding spot and dashed in breakneck speed.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Chidori was released in every direction, along with the red-mass of chakra that seems to be making the electricity current of the technique more charged. This time it was Tasuku who are dodging the fatal streams of electricity one after another.

"What is this? How come you can use your chakra? I sealed it myself!" said Tasuku while maneuvering his body into this and that to avoid the whip-like currents and still managed to throw senbons towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke did not bother to reply and focused on manipulating some of the electric torrents to form an instant barrier to deflect Tasuku's counterattacks.

"Tch, it was the Kyuub wasn't it?" said Tasuku again as almost hundreds of senbons appeared behind him and all flew towards the Uchiha. One had almost stabbed him since it came from behind but Sasuke kept on dodging. Relying on his electric torrents to be his shield, he closed his eyes for a while and then opened them, his three tomed Sharingan had changed to three intersecting ellipses, the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Come back here, demon!"

It was Akira screaming.

"You! How dare you!" she sends a frenzy of attacks to Naruto. "You stealer!" Slice, punch, slice. "Sasuke is mine! Only mine!" A combo of kicks was given. "You're nothing to him! You're trash! A demon! Worthless!"

Naruto kept on dodging her fast attacks, his clothes now have some few cuts and slashes but his body is undamaged. However, he is starting to get a little bit pissed at the never ending insults.

Although it seems he doesn't mind the insults but the way Akira is saying like she owns Sasuke is what really makes him feel irritated and the fact that he can't get a good timing to do an offensive attack is an added fuel to the fire. Now that it had come to this, Naruto thought up a plan.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto sneered at Akira. "You act like you're jilted by your boyfriend but in the first place, Sasuke doesn't even know you!" he said while blocking an uppercut. "You're the one who's nothing!"

"What do you know? You're a stupid demon!" screamed Akira aiming to slice off Naruto's head. Good thing Naruto had ducked before he was sliced clean. He continued his taunts.

"As for me, ever since I can remember," Naruto tried to swipe her off balance but missed.

"Sasuke and I already knew each other. We've been through everything together," Akira threw three kunais but Naruto deflected it by grabbing a chair and used it as a shield.

"We were always with each other and up until the end. Who did he chose to be with?" Akira grimaced in response and smirked.

"Ha! Fool! I know the thing going on between you two is just an act. A fake!"

"Are you sure?" said Naruto looking quite smug. "What if that act was also just an act? What if the truth is that Sasuke and I are really the ones who are together?"

Akira's eyes narrowed and her attacks started to get disorganized. Naruto pressed on.

"You're just nobody but I am Sasuke's somebody," Naruto had managed to give a flying kick but Akira had blocked it with her arms. "I'm his best friend, I'm his brother, I'm the one he's always with, I'm the one he can always count on, I'm the one he shows more emotion to and I'm the one who cares for him more than anyone! In short…I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME! SO BACK OFF!"'

Naruto skidded a few feet away from blocking one of Akira's attacks. The girl stayed still and looked up at Naruto.

"What…What did you just say?" the girl asked in shock from what she just heard.

Naruto looked back too and even had the gall to look surprised when he realized what he had just said. He only wanted to taunt her but it seems he had said too much. Getting even angrier since the blond is now being silent, Akira dashed forward.

"LIES!" she screamed.

Akira started to get unfocused due to her rage. One attack had faltered a little and Naruto immediately grabbed the opportunity.

'_Gotcha!'_

Doing a hand seal, Naruto made two kagebunshins who immediately jumped on Akira. One grabbed her arms together and the other on her legs.

"I don't hit girls but I'll make an exception on this! Senjutsu: Rasenrengan!"

Struggling from the tight grip of the kagebunshins, Akira couldn't move and had taken simultaneous hit from two Rasengans. She flew straight to the wall and landed unconscious on the floor. Naruto's shadow clones landed beside her and formed hand seals creating a rope made of their chakra and poofed away. Naruto walked towards where they were and tied the girl up.

He turned around and saw Sasuke staring without interest at the circle of black fire surrounding Akira's brother. The wall somehow is not burning the man but is rotating in a manner that some kind of gray gas had appeared inside the area where the man is.

Tasuku attempted to cover his nose and mouth but the gas is filling up around him and his body started to get numb until he fell down. It seems the gas makes anyone who inhales it temporarily paralyzed.

When Tasuku fell, Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and the black flames also disappeared. He also felt his own chakra coming back however, a sudden pain flared up in his chest and the Uchiha fell down as well. Naruto also felt his own coming back and run towards the Uchiha when he saw him fall down.

Fearing that Tasuku had managed to hurt him, he quickly scooped Sasuke up in his arms.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" he yelled. "Don't die!" He groggily stood up with Sasuke in tow yet immediately fell back on his knees when he felt someone cuff him hard on his head.

"Ow!" he clutched his head making him release Sasuke. Realizing that he dropped his friend, he quickly sought for the Uchiha and stopped when he saw said Uchiha on the ground glaring at him.

"Eh?"

"Idiot."

"Wah! Sasuke!"

Without even thinking, Naruto jumped on Sasuke and hugged him to bits.

"Oi, Naruto."

"I thought he got you!" said Naruto while shoving his face on the Uchiha's broad chest.

"Naruto, listen-"

"You're such a weakling to be hurt by that psycho!"

"What! For your info-"

"That's why you should just let me handle everything!" Naruto tightened his hold.

"Can't…breathe..."

Now feeling more pissed off at Naruto than the one he was battling with, with his unreserved strength he sent another thwack on the head, effectively shutting the blond up and also making him release him from a hug that might be the cause of his death.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What'd you do that for?" said Naruto clutching his head with his two hands while glaring accusingly at Sasuke.

"Dobe, I fell because my chakra limit is way above its limits and now in disarray since it's starting to combine with Kyuubi's chakra. So, as to not damage me further, would you kindly take back what you have lent to me?" said Sasuke.

"Eh? Uhmmm…Oh! Ahahaha…of course," Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha felt a tiny bit of pain when he felt the Kyuubi's chakra leave him and relief when his chakra had started to stabilize.

"Uhmmm…Sasuke…?"

Grunting uncomfortably, Sasuke sat up and faced an apologetic Naruto.

"Hehe…sorry about that," Naruto said.

"Hn."

Sasuke reached out and pulled Naruto back in his arms.

"Wah!"

"Dobe, stop being and idiot. Our mission is complete."

Naruto widened his eyes and his mouth formed an O-shape. Then, he slowly relaxed on the Uchiha's arms and hugged him back.

"Ye-yeah…" Naruto shyly replied.

Sasuke then released his hold on Naruto almost reluctantly and stood up.

"Man, this mission is once again, a piece of cake like any other mission I recently got!" Naruto overcoming his sudden shyness exclaimed and gave Sasuke a cheeky smile but the smile suddenly changed to something akin to shock.

Sasuke looked at the blond curiously and stared down, funny why he was suddenly thinking of looking like a pin cushion because now there are so many senbons penetrating his body.

Vaguely remembering that time in the Great Bridge, Sasuke fell down again.

~_**Owari~**_

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Finally! Another chapter and it's quite long too! Oh, and don't think I made this chapter long because I'm trying to make up for not updating for months!**

**Please don't because…because…oh beat it!**

**IT'S TRUE! *sobs pathetically in the corner* I was trying to make up for it! *sobs more***

**Anyways, review 'kay? xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ever since Itachi and Sasuke made up in the recent happenings in Naruto, the pairing ItaSasu had begun spreading! GROSS! Anyways, Naruto is not MINE.**

_**Chapter 13 – What if…**_

"You...can never leave…without being soaked…in blood…"

Tasuku was standing shakily, his lips stretched into a full blown sneer.

He had used his every last bit of strength to stand up against the effects of the paralytic gas just to make that deceitful move. He laughed weakly and fell down again unable to move.

"SASUKE!"

Before the Uchiha could land fully on the ground Naruto had managed to catch him. Sasuke coughed up blood and looked up at Naruto with a small smile, eyes getting bleary and starting to dilate.

"Haa…dobe…this brings back memories…doesn't...it…?"

Naruto choked back a cry as he remembered that time they fought Zabuza and Haku in the Great Bridge, now known as The Great Naruto Bridge, his mind replaying mainly on that part where Sasuke had sacrificed his life for him. Naruto gently cradled Sasuke's damaged body.

"Sasuke…you idiot! Wait…wait! Don't move! Wha- huh? The senbons! Are they tipped with poison?! Damn, this is not good! Sasuke don't die on me! Hang on! I'll get you back to Konoha!"

Before Naruto could lift the Uchiha up, a hand fell down on his shoulder. Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi smiling down at him.

"Calm down Naruto. Leave Sasuke to me."

Naruto looked behind him and saw Sakura with two other medic nins. Behind them are Kakahi's nin dogs sniffing around the place with Sai already tying up the two unconscious Oono siblings.

Sakura immediately opened a suitcase that transformed into a portable operating table then she placed a white curtain around it and placed a force field jutsu that creates an antiseptic barrier to prevent contamination. Her two assistants on the other hand carefully carried the unconscious Uchiha and placed him on the table. Naruto just sat there on the ground, trembling and hoping that Sakura could save his friend.

Using a Chakra Scalpel, Sakura made an incision around the senbons in every affected part. Using her chakra, the medical-nin pushed a large volume of medicinal fluid through the incision. The fluid helping in drawing the poison out of the affected parts and serving as a medium through which the poison is suspended and then forced out of Sasuke's body while simultaneously repairing the damage caused by the poison.

When Sakura had carefully drawn the agent out, one of her assistant immediately placed it in a container for storage and analysis. After bowing, the assistant quickly teleported away.

Sakura exhaled a large amount of pent up breath due to anxiety as another assistant dabbed away the sweat that accumulated on her brows. Her hand glowed again as she scanned for any critical damages but found none. Making another hand seal, Sakura made another chakra barrier around the punctures to prevent bleeding and also repair some other tissue damages in Sasuke's body.

"Okay, that made him stable, for now," said Sakura as she went out from the barrier leaving the other assistant to clean up and look out for Sasuke.

"The poison now has been sent for analysis. Let's leave right away so that Sasuke-kun will have better medical care. We still need to take out all those senbons and see how much damaged has been done on his body,"

Naruto tensed up and nodded grimly. Sakura reached out for his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Don't worry Naruto, it seems none of Sasuke-kun's vital organs have been punctured. Good thing the aim wasn't that accurate. Plus, Sasuke is strong."

Naruto gave her a smile of relief and looked back towards the tied up Oono siblings. There were also other Anbu members, securing their arrest. A silver-haired Anbu with a wolf mask approached Naruto.

"Hey there Naruto, this is one heck of a mess isn't it?"

"Heck yeah, it is," replied Naruto looking edgy for some reason.

"Well, you leave the Dark Nin matter to us now. Sasuke's treatment is a priority. I think you also need to be checked up on, just in case."

"Ok, Wolf-san. We'll be leaving now," said Naruto as he walked towards the barrier and helped Sai and Sakura's assistant in transferring Sasuke carefully to a stretcher.

"See you later, Ka-! I mean, Wolf. Please let those Dark Nins know what it means to cross Team 7," said Sakura in a sweet manner hiding her anger through a forced smile on her face.

Kakashi just hummed in response knowing full well what she meant for him to do and turned his back.

Arriving at the Konoha Hospital, Sasuke was immediately placed on a gurney and was lead to the operating room. Naruto was dragged to another room to be checked up on. After seeing that nothing is wrong with Naruto except for a few cuts, he was told to rest. However, Naruto proceeded to wait for Sasuke. So, Sai decided to accompany Naruto in the waiting room.

"Hey there, dickless,"

Naruto's eyes twitched at Sai's taunting, yet he knows Sai is just trying to cheer him up in his own twisted way.

"I think you should go home. You look tired."

"But Sasuke-"

Sai suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm and proceeded to drag him out of the hospital.

"Come on dickless, Sasuke would get mad at you for this. Go home. Take a rest. I'll see to it that Uchiha is okay. Look, even Itachi is here."

Naruto looked up and saw Itachi walking towards them.

"Itachi-san! I-"

Itachi placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. Sasuke is strong, you know he won't get killed by that easily."

Naruto huffed a little and smiled at them.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Geez. Can't I worry over him once in a while?" he said, while scratching his head. "He usually doesn't get hurt but when he does, it's always fatal. I just don't know when the time comes that he…"

"You know dickless, as I read on a book. Worrying over someone is okay but worrying so much that you're already ignoring yourself is kind of rash. Do you think that the person you were worrying about wants you to be worried this much? I'm sure if the situation was reversed, you wouldn't want Uchiha to worry as well, would you not?"

Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Fine. I get it. Oh! By the way, how did all of you find us anyway?"

"Well, you and Sasuke have been gone for two weeks, so Tsunade had issued for a search party."

"What?!," Naruto yelled in surprise. "Two weeks? But, it felt like a day to me!"

"The Dark Nins' mansion has a genjutu that can warp space and time cast around it that's why it was hard to track it down. But thanks to the silver ribbon we found at the scene where you got kidnapped, we were able to find you. Pakkun recognized the smell as one of the Dark Nins for he was tracking them a few days ago as well," said Itachi.

"Ah, I see. Uhm, what will happen to those two by the way?"

Sai and Itachi shared a quick glance before Itachi just gave Naruto a small smile.

"Well, they managed to hurt and kidnap two of our most treasured ninjas in Konoha, and one of those two is my little brother. Let alone, they are the true Dark Nins. I don't think their punishment is just plain imprisonment."

"More likely the most gruesome torture from Ibiki or a death sentence or both," supplied Sai, smiling as he thinks of the fate of the Oono siblings.

Naruto shivered and somehow felt a little bit sorry for them but, thinking about the lives those two psychos have killed. He steeled himself for he knows that justice must be served to those who deserved it.

Naruto bid Sai and Itachi a goodbye and left home to rest. He keeps on worrying over Sasuke that when he arrived home, he went into one of his most restless sleep of his entire life.

The next day, Naruto woke up feeling edgy again. His heart was thumping loudly and the need to see Sasuke immediately was burning inside him. He quickly took a shower and changed his clothes.

While doing so, he took a spare glance towards his bedside table and saw a little box that contained the bracelet that Sasuke gave him. He opened it and took the bracelet out. Naruto stared at the bracelet contemplatively for a while before putting it on.

After downing five cups of instant ramen, he rushed towards the hospital.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san~! How are you feeling today?"

Sasuke grunted in response towards the nurse who is busy fluffing up his pillows and helping him to sit up. Waking up and feeling your body hurt like hell with almost everything of you is covered with bandages, what does she expect him to feel anyway?

She smiled towards him again with a strange twinkle in her eyes. Great. Another addition to his admirers. The numbers just wouldn't let up now, would they?

"Do you need something else, Uchiha-san?" she said in an almost flirtatious manner. "We could ease up some of your pain, you know," she said as she placed a hand on his arms. "A handsome man such as you sometimes has needs, right? Want me to take care of those 'needs'?"

Before Sasuke could react and snap at her, the door opened to reveal a blonde girl, wearing a green pleated skirt and a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol printed on the front.

"Sasuke-koi!" cried the girl immediately and rushed forward to Sasuke. She kneeled dramatically beside the bed with teary eyes as she clutched his hand.

"I'm so glad you're alive! I was so scared! When I heard you're back I immediately rushed to see you but only to find that you were hospitalized! They wouldn't let me see you last night! Oh, Sasuke! Sasuke!" she wailed and buried her face into his hands.

The nurse was shocked and irritated. She moved to tell the girl off but she saw Sasuke reaching out to pet her head.

"Koharu…" his voice was kind of hoarse but it had a gentle ring to it that the nurse was stupefied at the sight.

"Koharu…"

The blonde girl, called Koharu kept on crying.

"Koharu, look at me…"

Koharu looked up with a tear stained face. Sasuke gave her a small smile and pulled her towards him.

"Stop crying. I'm here now," cooed Sasuke, as he shifted a little so that Koharu could sit beside him. "Are you forgetting something, Koharu?"

Koharu was still sniffling and looked at Sasuke with a confused stare. Sasuke's eyes softened and chuckled.

"Huh? What?" asked Koharu, clearly confused at what Sasuke had meant.

"My 'Welcome home' kiss."

Koharu's eyes widened a little in surprise. She fidgeted a little and glanced shyly towards the nurse. Sasuke knew that the nurse was still there but he acted as if he didn't notice and turned his attention to their audience with a blank look.

"Oh, you're still here? You can go now. I don't need anything. All I will ever need is now here," he said, as he raised their entwined fingers and kissed Koharu's hands.

The nurse shuddered at how empty was Sasuke's stare at her as if she is nothing but an insignificant speck of dust. She tried to resolve her stand again and quickly excused herself out.

When she left, Koharu let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew! My timing was good! I overheard her flirting from the door and thought that you could use some help! Good thing she didn't notice my whisker-like scars. Man, Sasuke! I thought we already had seen the end of your admirers but I guess as long as you're still, well, you, you wouldn't have any declination of fans."

She then tried to move away from Sasuke but was stopped because he was still holding her hand. She looked at Sasuke with confusion written again across her face.

"Change back to yourself, Naruto."

"Huh? Hmm…I guess no one would come in for a while. Okay then!"

Naruto undid his jutsu and there his real self sat with the pleated green skirt changing back to a pair of pants. The blond was grinning cheekily expecting the Uchiha to praise his awesome acting skills. But, what Naruto did not expect is for Sasuke to pull him closer so that his body is leaning on Sasuke's arms and his head is resting sideways on Sasuke's shoulders.

'_Uwaaah! So close!'_ thought Naruto as he felt his heart beat faster again. He thought seeing Sasuke would make him calm down but it had an adverse effect.

Sasuke placed his head beside Naruto and slightly tightened his hold on their entwined fingers.

"I'm glad you're okay, dobe."

Naruto snorted.

"Heh, don't take my line, teme. But…uhm…how's…how's the treatment? Are you all better now?"

"Hn. My body still hurts. Although, they already closed up all my wounds, I still need a day or two for it to heal fully. They said I also need to rest for a week. The poison, even though they successfully made an antidote of it, had given me some side effects. But not anything fatal, for a whole week my body will be weak that it will take me at least three days to walk normally. Right now, I have to use a wheelchair."

Naruto nodded as he processed what Sasuke had said. He lifted his head up and looked at Sasuke, grinning brightly.

"Hey! I have an idea!"

Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"When I send our mission report to Tsunade Baa-chan, I'll tell her to let me take a leave for a week!"

"A leave? Why, dobe?"

Naruto stared at him incredulously.

"Geez! Teme! You're seriously asking me that? Of course, to take care of you! Plus, we can even use this week to let more of your fans know about your relationship with me! Ah, I mean, your relationship with Koharu!"

Sasuke sighed. Realizing his feelings for Naruto made him rethink his "pretend sweetheart" plan. Although, he is not sure if Naruto sees him in the same way but what he really wants now is to just be with Naruto not with some unreal girl.

"Huh? What's wrong, teme? You don't like my idea?" asked Naruto, tilting his head to the side and scrunching up his nose.

"I don't think I'll continue this 'pretend sweetheart' thing. Take a look at what it got us into."

Naruto hummed in response and leaned back to Sasuke's arms.

"Well, it's your plan in the first place," he said as he scratched his cheek with his other hand. Sasuke placed his head again on top of Naruto's. He stared at their hands and saw the bracelet he gave to Naruto. Sasuke smiled secretly to himself, his mood getting better every second.

"Ah!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. He lifted himself up again much to Sasuke's displeasure and glared at the Uchiha.

"If this 'pretend' thing is over, does that mean, my free eat-all-you-can ramen is over?!" he yelled while looking upset. Sasuke avoided his stare and looked to the side.

"Aw! You bastard! Look at meeeee!"

Sasuke tch-ed and looked back at Naruto.

"I guess, for all your troubles, I will treat you ramen once a week."

"Eh? Only once?! Stingy!"

"Fine. Twice a week."

"Make it thrice!" said Naruto, holding up three fingers in the air.

"Twice."

"Fourice!"

"Fourice? Really,dobe?" Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"You know, once, twice, thrice, fourice!"

"There's no such thing as fourice, idiot."

"Bah! Whatever. Make it five times a week!"

"Now you just added another. It's twice a week and that's final."

Naruto grumbled but seeing Sasuke glaring at him, he accepted. Hey, free ramen is free ramen, alright? He should just accept such graciousness from the stuck-up stingy Uchiha. He pouted in defeat. Sasuke shook his head in exasperation and pulled Naruto again towards him.

"Geez. What's up with you getting all touchy-feely, teme?"

"Geez. What's up with you wearing a shirt with an Uchiha symbol, dobe?"

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly looked down to see that he was, indeed, wearing one of Sasuke's shirts. He looked shocked with his mouth opening and closing, intent to make an excuse but words wouldn't come out.

Sasuke smirked.

"I didn't know you're so daring, dobe."

Naruto flushed at Sasuke's words and tried his best to make a comeback.

"Wha-…It-it's not what you think! I was hurrying a-and I just grabbed a shirt from the closet!"

"Hn. Whatever you say, dobe."

"Eh? N-no! Bastard! Stop making it sound like wearing your shirt is weird!"

"Hn. I'm just asking, dobe. No need to get all defensive."

"Why, you! Agh! You're such a prick!"

Sasuke didn't respond and just smirked. Totally enjoying the way Naruto was overreacting. Besides, his shirts look good on Naruto especially when it has the Uchiha symbol on it. Maybe he would lend him some, once in a while.

Naruto continued rattling about Sasuke being a weird bastard ninny or something along those lines. But, Sasuke already was tuning Naruto out and just stared at the window, his thoughts wandering. Naruto huffed when he noticed that the raven wasn't listening and stayed still, enjoying Sasuke's warmth instead and listening to the birds chirping from the tree outside. After a while, the Uchiha decided to speak.

"Hey,dobe."

"What is it, bastard?"

"I have a new plan."

"Huh? Well, what's your plan?"

"What if…"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and listened attentively.

"What if, this time, you're the one who's going to be my lover?"

Naruto found himself shocked with his mouth opening and closing again.

_**~Owari~**_

**Author's Note: I'M BACK! Sorry for not updating for super-duper long. I know you hate me now. *sobs***

**At any rate, thanks for the follows, thanks for giving reviews and thanks for making this story your favorite!**

Please, continue doing so! :D (READ, LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE)

**Oh, and please read my other works! Especially, when you're tired of waiting for an update~ Thank you for your patronage! m(_ _)m**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: NARUTO is going to end soon! I must prepare myself. Still, it's not mine. **

**A/N: I know, I know! Neji died in the Naruto manga! Man, I cried so much. By the way, there's an online petition going on about the author of Naruto wanting to make the ending a SasuNaru ending if there are enough fans who wants it!**

If you want to sign, tell me and I'll send you the link!

_**Chapter 14 – Confessions of an Uchiha in Love  
**_

'_Well, it's now or never,'_ said Sasuke in his thoughts as he faces a gaping Naruto with certainty. Mustering himself to look calm as he can be, even though deep inside, his insides were in great turmoil.

Naruto at the meantime was stunned at what he just heard. His heart beat became faster than earlier and not only was his heart racing, but his mind as well too. His stomach suddenly felt weird and cold sweat began to accumulate on his forehead and hands. His breathing became shallow and his eyes started to get blurry with tears. Now, it seems there is only one word that can possibly describe what the blond is feeling right now.

Naruto is hyperventilating.

Sasuke on the other hand, is starting to get nervous. He just crossed a line that should never be crossed and now everything is ruined. Through their still entwined hands, he can feel Naruto's hand trembling and is starting to get clammy. His eyes widened when he sees Naruto's face turning red. The blond's eyes got all watery, his body trembling and he can feel Naruto's breath coming in rapid succession.

"Dobe…?" Sasuke asked with hesitation but Naruto is on his own world right now, trying to make sense of the question that the Uchiha had asked.

"Naruto? Oi, Naruto! Agh-! Damn…that hurt," Sasuke hissed in pain as he accidentally turned his body resulting some of his healing wounds to open a little. Naruto came back to his senses, when he heard Sasuke doubling over in pain.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" He immediately assisted the Uchiha back to his sitting position and clicked a button beside the bed calling someone for help.

A different nurse this time, immediately came. After giving Sasuke a shot of some pain relievers, she changed the bandages on the wounds that had opened and reprimanded Sasuke for moving too much.

Sasuke winced in pain when he was laid down on the bed again. He sighed and frowned at the ceiling.

"I will be checking up on you again, Mr. Uchiha. Please don't move too much anymore," she said with a smile and left the room

Naruto gave his thanks to the nurse and smiled back as well. Feeling a little bit calmer, he finds himself alone with the Uchiha again. Clearing his throat, the blond suddenly felt tired as he slumps on a small sized lounger that was placed a few feet away from the hospital bed for the patient's visitors when they wanted to spend the night.

Naruto's thoughts are still muddled up and he doesn't know what to do in this strange situation he's in. Did Sasuke just ask him to be his lover? Is it a pretend thing again? What reasons does the Uchiha have to ask him such a thing? Is this some kind of a joke? What is going on?

These questions go round and round Naruto's head. However, given that he doesn't like thinking too much about things, he just decided to go with the flow and reflect on it later.

The blond stands up and walk towards a metal framed chair beside the Uchiha's bed. He sits on it and leaned forward to settle down on the little space beside the Uchiha and placed his arms over each other with his head resting atop.

Sasuke saw what Naruto is doing out of the corner of his eye. He felt relieved that Naruto didn't leave so he stayed still not wanting the other to get more weirded out on him. He hears the blond whisper _'bastard'_ but he ignored it and kept frowning as he stared at the ceiling.

He hears Naruto whisper again, trying to call his attention.

"Sasuke-teme…"

Sasuke ignored the urge to turn his head around and ask what. He keeps hearing Naruto trying to whisper-call him and the longer he ignored him the louder the blond's voice becomes.

"Oi, teme!"

Sensing that Naruto is starting to get irritated and feeling a little bit mischievous, he closed his eyes. The Uchiha resisted not smirking when he heard the blond stand up and splutter in disbelief.

"W-why you…you prick! How dare you ignore me?!"

After hearing those words, Sasuke let out a smirk and opened his eyes to stare smugly at Naruto.

"Be quiet, dobe. Sit down."

Naruto sputtered some more but decided to sit back again, grumbling in the meanwhile about Sasuke being all loopy.

"So…"

Naruto looked apprehensively at Sasuke, wondering what 'strange things' the Uchiha would say again.

"Where's my _'Welcome Home'_ kiss?"

Sasuke was still smirking and gave him a meaningful stare which as a result, made the blond almost go back to hyperventilating again.

"Wha-What?" Naruto asked, perplexed.

"You heard me. My _'Welcome Home'_ kiss."

Naruto abruptly stood up again knocking his chair in the process. Among all the things the bastard could ask! Why a kiss? Naruto eyes widened as he remembered something.

"_Oh yeah, the bastard now wants me to be his lover…"_

"Wh-Why?" Naruto asked, trying his best not to stutter as he felt his cheeks getting warmer. Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto as if it's obvious why he wants a kiss from him.

"It's because I deem you to be my lover now."

"Say what?! Don't…don't I have a say in this?! You can't just decide who you want to be your lover without consulting the other party first! Bastard! How arrogant can you be?"

"But dobe," Sasuke softened his voice making Naruto stare at him with a scared look in his eyes.

"I did ask you earlier but you didn't reply. Don't you know that silence means 'yes'?"

"HECK NO IT DOES NOT!"

"Dobe, stop making things difficult."

"You're the one making things difficult! Asking me to be your lover out of nowhere! Almost everyone already knows that you have a girlfriend and that is Koharu! What would they think if they will know the truth?"

"Dobe…"

"Plus, I don't even know your intention why you just suddenly want me now instead of her! You just ask me out of the blue and then decide on your own!"

"Naruto…"

"At least that time when you asked me to act as your 'pretend lover', you were considerate enough to ask my permission! And now you casually ask me to be your lover and…and kiss you! Don't you know how embarrassing it is?"

"Naruto, I w-"

"Don't you know how all of this makes me feel? Don't you know that my heart and brain became abnormal because of you these days? Whenever you're with me, I become so happy that I feel like getting sick! I was even feeling a little bit jealous towards that Dark Nin girl when she keeps on saying how much she loves you-"

"I want to hug you so much right now, dobe."

"…that I wanted to- huh? What? What did you say?" Naruto stopped his rant and stared at the Uchiha intrusively.

Sasuke on the other hand, had never been so happy in his entire life. It seems Naruto is not that against the idea of him becoming his lover. He was just worried about people's reactions and is confused with his own feelings. Now what kind of a friend and soon-to-be lover is he if he won't help Naruto come in terms with himself?

Sasuke gave Naruto a smile and motioned the blond to come nearer to him. Naruto shook his head just like how children would when trying to disobey their parents.

"Calm down dobe and come here," Sasuke said as he moved to sit upright and patted the space beside him on the bed. Naruto looked like he wanted to run away but he wants to know Sasuke's intentions so he shuffled forward and cautiously sat beside the Uchiha.

Without any further ado, Sasuke gently encircled one of his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him against his side. Naruto tensed up and struggled a bit but when Sasuke's grip tightened, he stayed still.

"O-oi, aren't you in pain, teme?"

"No, the sedatives are finally kicking in."

Naruto's mind started to go haywire again and he forced himself to swallow as he felt like his throat had gone dry.

"Dobe, listen. I didn't think through about this and what will happen next, but considering that I, myself, just realized this, I think it's time for you to know," Sasuke bit his lip. How come confessing is harder than any S-ranked missions that he got? His other hand reached out for Naruto's hand and started fiddling with the bracelet the blond is wearing.

"Naruto, please look at me."

Naruto turned his head and felt his cheeks heat up because Sasuke's face is so close. He stared at Sasuke's obsidian eyes and felt something different that made him feel warm yet anxious at the same time.

"Remember what I told you when we were held hostage by the Dark Nins? When I said that you are more to me than a friend or a brother?" Naruto nodded in response.

"Well, it's because I'm in love with you."

Naruto's eyes widened. Did Sasuke just tell him that he's in love with him? THE Sasuke Uchiha?

"And please don't hyperventilate again. I don't think opening up my wounds a second time would make me get better soon. Furthermore, don't think that I'm homosexual and that I like men or something along those lines. I still like women but when it comes to you it's different."

Naruto averted his eyes and looked down toward his hand which Sasuke is now gripping rather strongly.

"Dobe, I'm in love with you and only you. I want you, Naruto Uzumaki, to be mine."

Naruto closed his eyes as he inhaled a rather shaky breath, his mind trying to come up with an answer to the Uchiha. Exhaling his pent up nervousness, Naruto opened his blue eyes and looked back again to the Uchiha who's facial expression was torn between, love, hope, fear and worry.

"Sasuke, you're my best friend and the closest person to me. I mean, you're a guy… I'm a guy- were both guys… Could it be possible? However, since Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are living together now,"

Sasuke felt a sense of dejavu like he already heard this kind of answer from Naruto.

"_Oh, right. That time when I asked him to be my 'pretend sweetheart' ," _Sasuke mentally chuckled but continued listening to Naruto.

"…then maybe it's okay?" Sasuke's heart soared as the fingers that were gripping Naruto's wrist went back to entwining with the blond again but Naruto didn't notice as he continued speaking.

"But I'm not quite sure yet about what I feel for you right now. I think you must give me time for this. I am not sure whether it's friendship or something more, but you are my most precious person and I don't want to ignore your feelings so maybe, I can accept it in the meantime? I don't know about this but, I might give it a try perhaps? I'm really confused right now, teme."

Sasuke sighed out of relief. Naruto is accepting his feelings and giving him a chance. What could get any better than this? Oh right, Naruto loving him back would be the best yet Sasuke can't help but slip a smile when the blond stopped talking and is giving him shy glances now and then.

"Of course I won't force you to feel the same way. I will give you time to think more about it but accepting my feelings already makes me feel very happy. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled a little and then it turned to a cheeky one as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"So even the greatest Sasuke Uchiha cannot resist me, eh?" he said as he scratched his cheek with his other unoccupied hand.

"Hn. Don't be too full of yourself."

Naruto chuckled as he felt Sasuke getting back to his normal bastard self again. But his sense of relief didn't pass up long when Sasuke leaned more to him and kissed his forehead. Naruto burst red again as he touched the place where Sasuke's lips had been.

"What-"

"My _'Welcome Home'_ kiss."

Naruto was about to retort when a light knock caught their attention. Sasuke didn't want to let go of Naruto but the blond's harsh prying of his arms made him release him.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san. It's time for your check up again," the nurse who came to help before entered with a doctor in tow. "This is Masahiro-sensei, your doctor for the day," she said while smiling.

The Uchiha stared hard at the new doctor not liking how the man's green eyes were wandering off to Naruto. Meanwhile, Naruto bowed to the newly arrived as a greeting when suddenly he remembered that he had to make his and Sasuke's mission report and excused himself.

"Oi, dobe. You're coming back, right?" asked Sasuke as Naruto was about to leave the room.

"Of course, teme! I'll let you know if Tsunade will agree on my leave. Be good and behave, okay? Bye-bye!"

"Dobe, bring me a book or something to read when you come back."

"Got it! See you later!" Naruto waved and closed the door.

"You two are such good friends, Uchiha-san," said the doctor as he approached the Uchiha's bed. Sasuke just grunted in response and didn't even feel the pain when the nurse injected another set of his shots. He's just too happy to care right now. After a while, the doctor and the nurse finished their work and left again.

"Really, such good friends they are…" muttered the doctor while walking down the hallway.

"Huh? Did you say something, sensei?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow and smiled at the nurse.

"Oh, nothing! Just talking to myself."

At the Hokage's office, Tsunade was drinking her sake while Shizune was busy stacking up some papers when Naruto barged in.

"Konnichiwa, Tsunade-baachan!"

Naruto swiftly ran towards the Hokage's desk and slammed his mission report.

"Here's another successful mission from me!" said Naruto pointing to himself with eagerness.

"Oh, and from Sasuke as well, dattebayo!" he added while grinning.

Tsunade felt an angry vein forming in her forehead as she gritted her teeth.

"You know, Uzumaki, mission reports are handed in the File Department. Why…do you…freaking always…directly give…this chicken-writing-unfit-to-be-called-mission-report-of-yours HERE?!"

After Tsunade yelled her last word, she immediately threw a paper weight towards Naruto aiming for his head. Naruto quickly dodged the object and winced when it crashed through the window.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAT! Now look at what you did!" before Naruto could react, Tsunade swiftly landed a good smack on Naruto's head.

"Itaaaaai!" Naruto howled in pain as he grabbed his throbbing head. Tsunade proceeded to stomp on Naruto as she laughed maniacally.

"Wait! Tsunade-sama! Stop! You're hurting Naruto!" Shizune was pleading while grabbing on to the Hokage and tried to pull her off the blond.

"Wah! But- Ow! Obaa- Ouch! Listen…Ugh! Listen-ow! Listen to me, you old hag!" Naruto screeched as he crouched while trying to deflect the hits he got from Tsunade.

"Huuuuuh? What did you just say, you brat?!" Naruto gulped and mentally kicked himself as he knew he just dug his own grave by calling the Hokage an 'old hag'. The Hokage sent a flying kick towards Naruto that caused him to lay flat on the ground. Before he could get up, Tsunade proceeded to tread heavily on the blond's stomach.

"Tell me, damn brat! What did you just call me?!"

"Tsunade-sama, you're squishing Naruto-kun!" cried Shizune, pulling the Hokage more off the blond.

"Ack!" Naruto, tried to struggle. "Ho-..ugh..Hokage-sama! I said, Hokage-sama!" Naruto coughed when Tsunade released him.

"Damn right, you brat! Show some respect, dammit!" said Tsunade as she stomped back to her seat, grabbing her bottle of sake and started chugging it. Naruto was left lying on the ground for a while, clutching his aching stomach.

"Uhmm…Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" Shizune peered at Naruto worriedly. The blond gave her a cheeky smile and stood up groggily giving her a shaky thumb's up.

"I'm okay, Shizune-san! Just..ugh…man! That was one heck of a beat up!" the blond swiped some blood off his mouth with his sleeve and proceeded to wobble back to the Hokage's desk. Tsunade huffed while giving him a sidelong glance and continued drinking her sake. Naruto tried to stand up straight in front of her but failed as his arm is still supporting his aching stomach. Although, even though he's in pain, he still managed to give the Hokage a grin. Tsunade 'tsk-ed' and faced the blond while putting away her now empty bottle of sake.

"Ok, what do you want, Uzumaki?"

"Pffft..! Aw man! Why do you always know whenever I want or need something? Ah! Perhaps you're an ESP, Hokage-sama? You're an ESP aren'tcha? "

"Just cut to the chase, brat!"

Naruto's grin turned into a smile.

"Well," Naruto pulled another sheet of paper from his jacket and placed it on the Hokage's desk again. Tsunade stared at it and sniggered.

"One week leave? Ha! To be Sasuke's personal maid?! Ahahaha! This is rich coming from you, brat! Ahahaha! You're killing me! Ahahaha!"

Naruto huffed in annoyance.

"I wrote 'caretaker' not 'maid'! Geez! And stop laughing, old ha- uh..Hokage-sama!"

"Wait! Ahahaha! Wait! You-you're serious about this, brat?!"

Naruto straightened up with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, Yes I am, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade stopped laughing and grinned knowingly at the blond.

"Oi brat, I heard your Uchiha suddenly got himself a girlfriend. Do you know anything about this?"

"N-no I don't."

"I see. Then, I'm sure his new girlfriend will gladly look out for him. There's no need for you to do so."

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Uhm…well, I…" Naruto searched his brain for an excuse. How will he make Tsunade agree on his leave without letting her on with Sasuke's _'pretend lover'_ plan and about the strange turn of events that might change his and Sasuke's relationship?

"Yes, what is it, Naruto?" Tsunade prodded with a knowing smile on her face.

"I-I didn't know Sasuke has a girlfriend. The bastard didn't tell me! I went to visit him today and I just somehow told him that I would help him get better. I promised to him that I will and he said okay so, you know, a promise is a promise and I never back down on my words! Heh."

"Well, if you're really okay with it then its fine. But I really thought you and S-," Tsunade stops and stares at Naruto who looked at her suspiciously.

"Me and who, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the right in confusion.

"Ah, never mind," she shakes her head a little and rubbed her chin as if contemplating. "All right then! I'll grant your application for a week's leave!"

Naruto's eyes opened wide in glee and went to hug Tsunade lifting her up a little.

"Thank you, Tsunade-baachan! When Sasuke's okay, the two of us will be rearing to take any missions you give us!"

The blond released the Hokage and gave her a big smile before running off. Tsunade sighed and sat back on her chair.

"He seems to be too eager considering this is Sasuke Uchiha we are talking about. Strange. And did you see that bracelet he's wearing? I caught a glimpse of their initials carved in that ramen-shaped pendant!"

Shizune chuckled beside her.

"Well, those two are really close ever since! So, I think it's not strange. At any rate, about these papers, please sign them all, Hokage-sama!" she smiled. Tsunade grumbled and reached for her pen.

Meanwhile, Naruto ran and jump from rooftop to rooftop looking quite eager to go back home and pack his things. He wanted to spend the night in the hospital to discuss some few things to Sasuke. For some reason, he doesn't feel any bothered about the Uchiha's feelings but a part of him finds everything so surreal that he still can't grasp the situation in his head.

After packing his things and stopping by at Sasuke's house to get some books for him and then to Ichiraku's to have an early lunch, he now finds himself back in the hospital knocking on the door of Sasuke's room. Finding that it's unlocked, he opened it and saw the Uchiha sleeping on the bed. Naruto locked the door again and trudged forward silently placing his backpack on the lounger and proceeded to sit on the chair beside the Uchiha's bed.

He stares at Sasuke's peaceful sleeping face and grinned. He reached a hand forward to swipe away a stray wisp of dark blue hair when a knock stills his movements. Naruto went to open the door to find the nurse from before holding a tray of what could be the Uchiha's lunch.

Naruto thanks the nurse and takes the tray of food saying that the Uchiha is still asleep and he'll just wake him up after a while. The nurse bowed and left the room. Setting the tray on the table, Naruto decided to wake the Uchiha up before the food gets cold.

'_Hmmm…I wonder what his reactions will be when I change again to Koharu? Although he already confessed his feelings for me earlier,'_ Naruto blushed thinking about Sasuke's confession. _'I still can't believe it though. I'll just see if it's really really true that Sasuke likes me or if my mind was just playing with me again and my ears are just hearing things.'_ Performing some hand seals, Naruto changed into his female form.

"Oh, Sasuke-kuuuuun~ Wake up, dear~" Naruto gave a soft giggle and placed a hand on Sasuke's jawline with his thumb caressing the Uchiha's cheeks. Sasuke's face twitched and his peaceful expression turned sour.

"Sasuke~ Wake uuup~ It's time to eat~" Naruto spoke in a singsong voice this time. Sasuke on the other hand, felt someone touching his face. His eyelids slowly lifted up and stopped halfway through showing just a small fraction of his obsidian eyes. The Uchiha squinted and saw in front of him, Koharu. Wondering why Naruto changed to Koharu, he closed his eyes back and grunted, disappointed that it wasn't the real Naruto waking him from his slumber.

Surprised that the Uchiha was unaffected, Naruto scrunched up his nose and released his henge. Rubbing his chin as if thinking, another bright idea popped up into his mind. Naruto cupped both Sasuke's cheek with his hands and placed his face a few inches away from the Uchiha.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Wake up! It's time for your lunch and your medicine!" Sasuke's eyes immediately opened due to Naruto's yelling and he was surprised to find the blond's face so near to him. His stare immediately went straight to those ocean blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. Sasuke's heartbeat quickened and he felt his cheek getting warmer.

"Dobe…what…"

Naruto tilted his head in mock innocence.

"What, teme?" he asked back. His voice hiding the glee he's feeling right now at seeing the Uchiha looking so flustered.

"W-what are you doing?"

Naruto 'hummed' a little as if thinking what his response will be.

"Well, it's time for your lunch and medicine so I'm waking you up!"

Sasuke regained half of his composure and tried to stare at Naruto blankly.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Is this," Sasuke lazily gestured a hand towards both of them. "…really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it is!" Naruto grinned, somehow feeling happy for the fact that Sasuke's reactions toward him really speaks that Sasuke likes him very much.

"I see," Sasuke gently grabbed Naruto's wrists and held the blond's hands in front of him. Naruto stared curiously at Sasuke's sudden actions. The raven then pulled those tanned hands in front of him and gently placed small kisses on each of Naruto's knuckles. Naruto's eyes widened and a full blown blush adorned his face. Sasuke smirked and stared smugly at Naruto.

"I know what you're thinking, idiot. You changed into Koharu so that you can compare my reactions to her and to you. I always know that brain of yours cannot absorb certain details. So, even if I really don't want to, I have to say this again in case you forgot. "

Sasuke moved Naruto's hands on his chest.

"I'm in love with you, Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip as he tries to will down his blush. He struggled against the Uchiha's grip and managed to free his hands. Naruto cradled his own hands and give Sasuke a flustered scowl.

"I-I know, teme! I did not forget! Stop saying embarrassing stuff so casually!"

"Hn."

Naruto averted his eyes away from Sasuke and saw the tray of food.

"Ah! That's right! You haven't eaten yet!"

Naruto quickly helped Sasuke to sit upright carefully making him lean back on the bed's headboard. Afterwards, he placed the tray on Sasuke's lap and sat back on the chair with a big smile on his face.

"Eat up, bastard!"

Sasuke merely raised his eyebrows, finding it fascinating how easy it is for Naruto to change emotions so quickly. He stared at the tray and then to Naruto. He stared again at the tray and then back to Naruto again.

"Eh? What, teme? Don't you like the food?"

Sasuke silently shook his head.

"You don't have an appetite?"

Sasuke shakes his head slowly again.

"Then, what is it?"

Sasuke gave Naruto an intent look and said two words.

"Feed me."

Naruto finds himself for the nth time of the day, shocked and at a loss for words.

"…"

Sasuke spoke again.

"Dobe, feed me."

"…"

"Tsk, usuratonkachi. I need to eat so that I can have my medicine. Feed me."

Naruto crossed his arms and scowled at Sasuke.

"Your hands and arms are working fine! Feed yourself!"

"But I want you to do it."

"No!"

"Come on, dobe."

"I don't want to!"

"Then what's the purpose of you asking for a week's leave?"

"…"

"I thought you did that so that you can take care of me."

"…"

"…"

"F-fine!"

Sasuke smirked in victory.

"Give me that damn spoon!"

Sasuke handed Naruto his utensils and made himself comfortable on the bed. Smirking some more and feeling a little bit excited at the prospect of Naruto feeding him.

"Urgh, this is so weird," grumbled Naruto as he scooped some warm porridge and places it in front of Sasuke's mouth. The raven inaudibly whispered an _"Itadakimasu"_ before obediently opening his mouth. This went on for a few minutes of Naruto feeding Sasuke when once again, Naruto had another useless idea. When he moved to feed Sasuke again, he grinned and made some cooing sounds.

"Ara, ara, ara! Here comes the choo-choo train~ Open wide, baby Sasuke~ Say aaaah~"

Sasuke on the verge of opening his mouth closed it instead and frowned at Naruto. The blond then let out a loud laugh. Sasuke felt an angry vein forming on his head and Naruto laughed some more.

"Ahahaha! Oh my…that was so funny!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Ahahaha! Oh, oh my stomach! Ahahaha!"

Sasuke gave Naruto his patented "Death Glare" and surprisingly, it made the blond quiet down for a while. Naruto continued to feed Sasuke his last remains of food while inserting a few chuckles here and there. When Sasuke was done eating, he instructed Naruto about his medicines and what time each of them will be given to him. Naruto gave him some for after lunch and went to clean up. After someone had arrived to take the tray, Sasuke and Naruto are left alone again.

Naruto was sitting on the lounger polishing and cleaning some of his shurikens and Sasuke is reading a book that Naruto brought for him. The windows were open wide to let fresh air inside. The sound of rustling leaves coming from the tree outside was accompanied by the far away sounds of the bustling streets of Konoha.

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard Sasuke sigh. The blond shifted his attention towards the Uchiha and saw him closing his book and rubbing his temples.

"Oi teme, are you okay?"

Sasuke gave him a glance and waved him off. Naruto pouted and continued what he's doing. Before long, he felt a prickling sensation and he managed to look up and see two pairs of obsidian eyes staring at him intently.

"What? Do you need something?"

"Hn."

"Don't just 'hn' me! Answer properly, teme!"

"I was just appreciating the view, dobe."

"What view are you talking about?"

"The view of you."

Naruto made a little choking sound while Sasuke smirked.

"You're so embarrassing, teme."

"I'm just answering you as you requested, Usuratonkachi."

"Ugh! Whatever," Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha and looked down again, eager to finish his cleaning and polishing while trying to ignore the stares Sasuke is giving him. For some reason, he finds himself wondering if his heart and mind can take all of this.

"Sasuke in love" is more stressful than "Sasuke bastard".

_**~Owari~**_

**Author's Note: SHAMELESS PLUG! Read and Review, ku-da-sai~**


End file.
